Imtehan Jindegi Ke
by nandy.duolover
Summary: My account is just for publishing sake, I my self has not even read the story only know that its given to me as a I will also be a reviewer as guest..for this duo and my spcl oc centric story
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is Nandy here**

 **First of all you all will think kitni besharam hey khud ko khud bdy gift derahi kya, actually no..**

 **I haven't even read this one.**

 **I have given the plot**

 **Asal mey mere OC Adi ko to aap sab jante hi hey to mere dimagh mey question aya ki after the memory loss Abhijeet aur Adi ki firse dosti kaise hui? Aur Adi daya ki closeness ki bhi kya chemistry hey**

 **Mere iss question ko meine di ki ssamne rakha.. unhone apney partner ki samne…and the answer is this story**

 **This story is special**

 **Ek to mere OC jo kaafi popular hey usko leke kisi aur ne likha**

 **Aur dusra specialty hey iski creation... you know friends yea create kaise hua?**

 **Two people from two different country two different time zone,**

 **Ek watsapp pey audio kr ke scenes dictate krti hey**

 **dusra uss dictation ko docs banate and first one ko send krti hey**

 **fir first one editing and format krti, mujhse kehti ki plot ki hisab se A/N bana dey**

 **Then they show each other the final proof and the first one takes my email, password and will be publishing**

 **Now who are this two people?**

 **KRITTZ AND SHZK..**

 **mein adhey neend mey sunti thi aap dono kuch whispering krte till late night like 1am 2am.. dono ko subha kaam ko jana fir bhi they did this for me.**

 **Thank you now read the story...please review**

Adi came out of his room with a small size suitcase and was looking around when heard "fridge off kr diya...sare appliances dekh liya...windows bhi sare bandh kr Diya...aur"

Adi smiled "kya Abhijeet... Tum na acha khasa housewife banoge...waise gari laye..."

"Ha laya ab ager tu thora nikle to gher bhi lock karu"

Adi nodded picked the small bag from sofa and said "waise aj tumhare koi mission hey na"

Abhijeet was locking the door nodded "ha...ek bar mey..."

"Akele jaogee? Thora careful.."

Abhijeet was busy in keeping the bags on back seat while Adi was going to driving seat

Abhijeet started smiling

Adi scowled

Abhijeet settled on passenger seat with"Sayed akele nahi hounga..."

"Kya matlb"

"Daya hey na...wo sayed...arey kal se rat laga raha hey Sir apko akela nahi Jana cahiye...khatra ...mein chalu... Ab meine mana to kiya per uski sui to.. Tumhe pata hey na WO kuch mamlo mey ACP sir ka bhi nahi sunta"

Adi had already started the car "tum use kaafi free hand deto ho...warna Abhijeet se koi jid dikhate rahe aur WO chup rahe..."

Abhijeet shook his head "arey dantne mey itna rondu shakal banata mein kya karu...mujhe..."

"You are going too soft"

Abhijeet punched him... "Chal ab...Tu utrega fir bureau jaunga jaldi kr"

Abhijeet reach to beauru he glanced at his wrist watch, he shook his head "ye Adi bhi na...kisi din muje naukri se nikalwae ga...itna bolta hai... k...muje late karwa diya."

..He climed up the stairs and about to step in the hal when heard "dekho... Abhijeet sir... kabhi nahi maney ge...bari mushkil se me ne unhe is baat pe raazi kiya hai... k me un k saath jaun ga"

Fredrick said "Daya sir...aap aik baar un se baat to kariye..."

Asha seconded him. "haan Daya... Abhijeet sir se baat karo...wo itney bhi strict nahi..."

Daya said "arey... tum log kia baat kar rahy ho...jab wo apni ankhon se ghoorte hain na... to mujhe...ACP sir ki laal laal ankhein bhi bhool jati hain..."

Abhijeet entered and looked around "aj koi file work nahi hey"? All dispersed he turned to Daya with "waise kya kehna tha mujhse?"

Daya, who was searching any place to hide, said while focusing on floor "ku...kuch nahi sir...wo...bar waley raid k baad...hum sab dinner..."

Abhijeet didn't reply so Daya looked up "wo me ne kaha sab se...aap busy hon ge...aap ko kaam ho ga to..."

Abhijeet said "aur behter hai... ab tum, bhi kaam pe lago..." he move towards ACP sir cabin. After some minutes he came out and move towards exit when heard "sir...plz,mein bhi.."

.Abhijeet didn't turn but stopped him showing his hand "jo kaam tumhe diya gaya hai... wohi waqt pe pura karo...to behter hai,"... and he move out without listening anything

after reaching the smoky bar Abhijeet was looking around when found something interesting.

soon all can see two young people lightening cigarette and chatting with each one...

but they didn't hear the first husky voice with a drunken tone mixed with some ordering tone as...

"tumhe main nay mana kiya tha na key meray peechy koi nahi aayey ga..."

The other one in soft but stubborn way: "sorry sir, main aap ko akelay kesay chorta."

The first one glared but before he can say anything

a waiter came inside and told Abhijeet who was acting drunken again that someone calling him outside...he stood up & said again in ordering tone to other one as..

"is baar tum yeahi bethy raho gay, main bahar akelay jaon ga..."

this time Daya obeyed and after 10 minutes, heard a loud bullet shot, taking out his gun and run outside, found that some goons trying to take his senior with them, he tried but can't grab any of them so just pick out his cell and telling control room about the vehicle numbered MH82-K-3432...

48 hours passed but no avail

all the officers are in bad phase

ACP sir has tried all his methods

HQ too is generously helping but still result is zero

ACP sir was about to leave the bureau that day to contact some of his informer

bureau looking quiet and empty, junior staff already left, when ACP sir about to leave, feeling an unusual voice trying to lower by force...!

he stepped ahead to that direction and found sub inspector Daya quietly sitting on interrogation room chair and his shiver body told ACP that he was crying and after some minutes wipe out and trying to lower down his crying voice coming from his throat...!

ACP quietly looks at him from the doorstep, but just sighed

he know Daya was feeling guilty

Today Abhijeet's mother has came to bureau and was asking for any news of her son…But they can't answer

Daya was looking too lost then

She looked at Daya with so many expressions, which ACP sir was unable to decipher

But from then Daya was not seen, Now he got why

He moved out silently

After 96 hours ACP with the suggestion of some higher officials posted few police on front of Daya's place with hope that the culprits may think Daya too as threat as he too was present

And they can use Daya as bet.

He sends Daya at home without informing the details

ACP Sir already engaged some Police Officers at Inspector ABHIJEET House just to keep check that might be Goons trying to Left Him there or trying to enter in his house...! He had already shifted his mother to a secured place spelised for witness protection.

Bureau got Wireless from that Platoon engaged at Abhijeet's place that they figured a Man entering inside silently so either they will take any Action or waiting for any Order...!

ACP Sir sent Sudhakar saying about some unusual sound and activity from the place and order to arrest the man live at any cost.

they rushed there and with a lots of fear about family member they entered inside the house after cracking down the main door, people entered with chaos and rushed, torch lights making fine lines and in that some voices initiated as hands up, the figure sat on knees at floor trying to ducked his head inside his knees to protect himself from lights or eyes..!

Sudhakar with pointing gun move ahead and trying to grab the arm and a shock voice coming from his mouth as..."Daya"

he rushed forward and helped Daya up, meanwhile had a view of his face and he really didn't know how to sooth the guilt

he did the basic of giving water and console but he himself knew its nothing

they moved out

sometimes pain can't be described can't be soothed

120 hours

next morning, bureau phone ringed, Daya picked it up as all are in bureau although after a painful night... he listened all, his face and eyes colors really many happiness

Daya after cutting the call told all in happy and shivering voice e shaking in extreme happiness...

"sir control room say phone tha, us... us gari ka pata chal gaya hay aur wo is samay highway pr khari hay..."

ACP sir uttered "move" with so many emotions

without wasting fraction of second, both moved there, jeep stopped, both stepped out in rush, white car stand there, they checked car, found fake number plate inside but no one found except that , when both were about to leave for further check or call for help, an unexpected voice they heard...!

dhummm, dhishhh...

ACP (turn in shock with "aawaz..."

"sir is dickey..." the voice sounding dhisdhhhmmm...

"Daya dekho..."

Daya tried but lock was not broken so got a big stone on ACP suggestion and threw it on car dickey lock, lock broke and they found their sharp and intelligent officer inspector Abhijeet in extreme wounded and bad condition...!

both trying to take him out with care, he was in semi-conscious state, ACP introduced...

ACP (little jerk him with): "Abhijeet...".

Abhijeet asked in shaky tone "kaun hy... (shaky tone) kaun hain aap...?"

ACP looks at Daya who was still in shock after hearing this, so introduce him as...

ACP sir tried "main ACP Pradyuman aur ye (touch Daya and added) sub inspector Daya..."

"ahhhnn... annn... (dull tone) main kaun... mujhe kuch..."

Daya looked at Abhijeet with concern then wrapped his arm on his shoulder and supporting him moved towards jeep which rushed to hospital

Abhijeet was admitted in emergency, they are waiting outside. Daya was standing beside ACP sir, suddenly he jerked out "arey... me ne... maa ...maa ji ko to inform kiya nahi... wo pareshan..."

ACP sir said nodded "haan... kar do...inform unhe... bula lo yahan..."

he patted Daya's shoulder, who moves towards reception. Daya came back after calling, at the same time doc came out of emergency

. **r and r please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys first of all I'm not back, this story is being only published from my account not even I'm the publisher and not at all writer.. So no need to thank me or praise me**

 _ **GD**_ __ **dada me too is a reviewer here only pls read the earlier chapter authors note so your review is passed to concerned people**

 _ **LUVCIDDUODOSTI ,ZEBA, SANA, SIFA, CUTTIEPARI, MEOW MEOW,**_ _ **I'm not back dear**_

 _ **ADITYARAJATFAN**_ _ **your joint venture is our treat as always**_

 _ **ANGELBETU**_ _ **iwill try but I'm not sure if or when I can be back, thanks from the authors too for you loved the story and forwarded your request**_

 _ **PRIYA, NEHA, ABHII, TIA, SIKHA, PUJA, ARIB, BFF**_ _ **thanks for liking the story o far**_

 _ **Thanks to all readers from both me and the writers**_

team tried a lot, either dr, staff, ACP Pradyuman himself, sub inspector Daya, Sudhakar, Fredrick and most important inspector Abhijeet mother really in a big trouble... dr told ACP at Abhijeet house...

doctor informed "ACP sahab, main nay buht koshish ki magar Abhijeet ki yaaddasht... unhein kuch yaad nahi, isi liye main un ko yahan un kay ghar lay aaya hun kay shayed yahan kuch..."

ACP understands dr point of view, Daya comes with Abhijeet mother and ACP ordered Sudhakar to bring Abhijeet inside, who was continuously asking to juniors...

Abhijeet was really in confusion "kaun hain aap log... ain... kahan layein hain mujhy... kaun...?"

he entered inside, Abhijeet mother leapt to him but he jerks her hands smoothly when she said... (with tears) "beta, Abhijeet..."

Abhijeet in confused way "kaun hain aap..."

The old lady in tears "main... main teri maa hun..."

mother started crying loudly as Abhijeet did not recognized her, ACP and all feeling helpless so ACP signaled Daya to take her inside with care...!

.

.

.

.

.

Few days passed but there is no improvement. May be Abhijeet is not wishing to remember something because whenever any one asked him to try, he gets voilent.

The old lady in the house felt herself more weak and dull. It seems somebody snatched away all powers from her, her son, her pride her strength is weakening with every passing day.

On the other side Daya's condition is also not so good. He can not explain to anyone what he feels. His guilt, his helplessness his concern, the strange bond he feels inside his heart

That day was not different from other days when Abhijeet's mother was standing outside his room, gathering strength to go inside. She heard a moaning sound. She took it as her son is again having a nightmare. As a mother her heart pushed and she moved in

He was tossing on his bed. His expression seems like he is fighting in sleep, his whole body was sweaty.

She just moves forward and rubbed his head to calm him down. But it create adverse effect and

Abhijeet wakes up with "aap...aap yahan kiun…me...nahi janta...aap kiunaii hain…"

He was cluching his hairs and hyperventilating. His mother tries and pours a glass of water

"Beta paani…"

"Mein ne kaha na aap se…me aap ka beta nahi...hun...me...kon hun...ye muje bhi nahi pata…aap kiun baar baar…"

He cluches his hairs and shook his head.

His mother tries again "beta...aram se…"

This time he grabs the glass full of water and throws it away with a shout. "Nahi…hun me kisi ka beta…kaha..na..me ..muje nahi pata me kaun hun…"

His mother took some steps back. She knows she would not be able to control his son. She move out and dialed a well known number.

The call got received at very first ring

She said "haan…beta..me…maa ji…beta..wo Abhijeet..wo bahut ghussey mein…shayad koi bura sapna…beta tum aa sakty ho…"

She listens something and said "Han…beta..aa jao..me intezaar kar rahi hun…"

She put down the phone and tried to control her tears which are continuously disobeying her. The phone rang again.

She receives the call and heard a jovial voice.

"Han…mausi maa…kesi hain aap…me kal aa raha hun…"

"Adi…"

"Mausi maa…kia hua.."

"Tum aa jao..beta jaldi se…yahan bahut kuch badal gaya hai…"

"Matlab? Me kuch samjha nahi…Abhijeet theek hai na.."

"Tum…tum bas aa jao…"

She cut the call, simultaneously the door bell rang.

She opens the door and Daya looked at her face.

Tired eyes …Hopeless look…Pale face

She sighed with "apne kamre mein hi hai…"

He moves inside the room. Abhijeet was now sitting on bed buryinghis face in his knees clutching his hairs

He softly called "sir…"

Abhijeet looked at him, Daya once again felt a pang in his heart after seeing those eyes, so many storms can be seen in those calm eyes, yes he is strict but still very calm, he know how to use his anger at right place. Abhijeet stood up and said in very much frustrated voice "tum...tum phir aa gaye... me ne kaha na... muje baat nahi karni kisi se... nahi milna... kiun aa jaty ho.. muje baar baar disturb karne... kia...kia chahtey ho tum log... me chala jaun yahan se...bolo na..kia chahtey ho..."

Daya sat on edge of the bed and said "kahan jaaein ge?"

Abhijeet who was about to give an angry reply seems defeated he sat back. He was still cluching his head and shaking it at regular intervals.

Daya softly said "sir mein dard hai?"

Abhijeet didn't reply. Daya didn't expect him to, he got up and pic up the medicine and forwarded it. Abhijeet gave a glare but Daya kept standing silently. Abhijeet knew from the experience of past few days, that he can't out stubborn Daya, so he silently took it.

Daya again said and this time sitting nearer to Abhijeet "koi sapna dekh tha aap ne...?"

Abhijeet growled "kyun? sab keh dala unho ne? jasoos hain wo?"

Daya smiled sadly "nahi... maa hain... or shayad aik maa apne bachon k barey mein sab se zada janti hai...aik jasoos se bhi zada..."

Abhijeet didn't reply just looked away and said after some seconds "muje nahi pasand hai...k muje aise koi disturb karey...tum chaley jao..."

Daya said "nahi...aap ko kuch pareshan kar raha hai...aap jab tak kahein ge nahi... me yahan se jaun ga nahi..."

Abhijeet presses his teeth and shouted: "me ne kaha na chaley jao."

Daya says much calmly "me ne bhi kaha na"

Abhijeet didn't let him complete and throw the book on Daya who catches it and said "mere reflexes itne bhi kamzor nahi..."

Abhijeet hit his head hardly on the headrest and said "chahtey kia ho tum,,..."

Daya already stood up seeing Abhijeet, came near him and said "aap kia chahtey hain? aap ko pata hai na...ap k sar pe thori si bhi chot lagi to kia ho sakta hai...phir kiun karty hain aisa..."

Abhijeet said in tired tone "ta ke me mar jaun... Per khud se marne ki bhi himmat kaha"

Daya said "aap kehna chahty hain... aap kayer hain?"

Abhijeet said in a lost way "ye bhi to nahi jaanta...kayer hun ya...brave hun...me hun kaun...kia hun...kuch nahi jaanta.."

Daya says in consoling tone: "shayad aap ko nahi pata... aap kaun they... lekin aap hain kaun...ye aap ko...tay karna hai,,..decide karna hai...agar me aap ko kahun...k aap cid officer they... wo bhi to ...kabhi aap ne khud ko banaya tha na...phir aaj bhi to aap khud ko kuch bana sakty hain... ye kyun nahi sochtey..." he shouted frustratedly

Abhijeet looked at Daya for few seconds then said "mujhe sona hai...please..."

Daya nodes and move outside closing the door softly.

Abhijeet hide his face in his palms and started sobbing in low voice. "sab kehty hain...yaad karo... koi kehta hai...naye sirey se pehchan banao...muje to apna chehra aaina mein dekh k anjana lagta hai,... kia pehchan banaun mein"

. **r and r please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys review are less in this chapter.**

 **I can understand the stry is not seeming interesting to you but if you are reading it then pls give a one liner**

 _ **BFF**_ **I think main plot is starting from this chapter**

 _ **PUJA, TANYA, NEHA, SANA, ZEBA, LUVCIDDUODOSTI, ABHI, ANGELBETU, PRIYA, CUTTIE PARI, SHIKHA SHARMA**_ **thank you for your precious review**

 **Now let's move on to stry**

Next day,as expected the doorbell rang quiet early in the morning.

The old lady in the house was arranging breakfast with the hope, that today atleast her son will have a bit of it in front of her. She knows that every day he eats , but whenever SHE offers he denies. He prefers to eat alone in absence of her and it hurts her deeply. Ya she is much content that atleast he is eating but like every mother she wish to see her son ejoying a simple thing like meal.

Coming back to the present she moves to door knowing queit well that who is on the other side. As she opens the door she saw HIM standing. Her son…or like her son

Dr Aditya, a junior doctor in a local hospital. He has gone for some training few days back. He is the best friend with whom her son uses to share everything.

Aditya came inside and call softly "mausi maa…"

"Tu aa gaya…" she didn't have power to look in his eyes.

"Muje sab pata chal gaya hai…"

She looked up. Yesterday when she talked to him, she thought that he was unaware of the situation

Aditya smiled sadly "CID k aik senior inspector k sath itna sab ho gaya…har aik news paper mein ye baat hai…or,.. me yahan aney se pehle hospital gaya tha..kuch doctors ka kehna hai…usey…asy…"

He stopped but she can guess well, what he was about to say. She heard that from few doctors that "her son should be sent to asylum"

May be its true, may be it will help him, but she can't tolerate that.

Adi asked him in a very low tone "mein…mil sakta hun us se?"

"Mil le…per pata nahi… wo kesa bartav kare"

Adi smiled sadly "kuch nahi yaad hai usey…itney dino mein bhi… kuch nahi yaad aya?"

She shook her head

"Ap se baat karta hai?"

This time she closed her eyes with extreme pain

Adi sighed "bahut ghussey mein ho ga….har baat ka to yehi solution nikalta hai us k liye…"

She nodes "haan…serf Daya hi hai,.. jo usey shant kar sakta hai…"

Adi murmurs in a low tone "Daya… acha… uth gaya wo..?"

She looks down "pata nahi… sota kab hai…jo uthey ga…raat raat bhar jagta rehta hai… (her voice was turning teary)soney ki koshish karta hai to…burey burey sapney aatey hain… ya phir kuch yaadein…jo usey soney nahi detin…(she sighed painfully)neend ki halki dawa asar nahi karti.. bhari dawa doctor dete nahi…kal…kal raat bhi shayad koi sapna hi dekha..bahut pareshan ho gaya… phir Daya"

Adi looked at the photo on the wall. Its his mausi maa, him and Abhijeet. Three of them in one frame

"Daya aksar aata hai na?"

She nodded then said "tu ja k mil le… me tere liye coffee lati hun…"

Adi thought of protesting about coffee but then thought

She is not getting to pamper her own son, may be this single thing will help her. He moves forward

He was about to open Abhijeet room door, then thought of something and gave a small soft knock.

A grunt is answer

He entered inside and called "Abhijeet"

Abhijeet who was standing near the window and looking out side, turned and said "aap?"

Adi pasted a forced smile on his face "me Aditya… tumhe shayad kisi ne bataya nahi…(seeing no color of recognition in Abhijeet eyes. He said bit impatiently) bahir to photo bhi hai… tum…"

Abhijeet cut him "haan dekha me ne…"

"Han…to mere barey mein to…janty hi ho…"

He tried to speak freely

"Aap aik doctor hain…"

"Bas itna hi jantey ho…"

"Nahi..suna me ne… aap is ghar k bête jese hain…us aurat k bete k dost hain.."

Aditya frowned "us aurat ..k..bete? Abhijeet wo to tum hi ho…"

Abhijeet sighed tiredly "nahi… abhi tak to muje pata nahi..k me kaun hun…na hi kisi ka beta hun…na dost hun… or na hi koi cid officer".

"Acha to tum kia ho…"

"Shayad aik bekaar insaan"

"Tum aise depressed batein…"

"Depressed batein?... me depressed batein nahi kar raha hun doctor Aditya… me practical baatein kar raha hun…or wese bhi.. aap aye kiun they,…kia kehna tha aap ko..ya unho ne aap ko bhi bheja hai,… ye bataney k liye… k me un ka beta hun…me ye hun…me wo hun…"

Adi felt tears tickling in his eyes and said in soft tone "tum koshish kar k to dekho,..wo tumhari maa hain…tum un k barey mein aise…"

 _Tu jo rootha toh kaun hansega_

 _Tu jo chhoota toh kaun rahega_

Now Abhijeet shouted in dangerous tone "nahi hain wo meri maa…nahi hun me kisi ka beta… jab dekho… jisey dekho.. muje samjhata hai…aap logon ko kiun samjh nahi aata..k me nahi hun..aap logon ka kuch…agar koi me tha bhi… to muje nahi yaad hai,,…muje mere haal pe kiun nah ichor dete aap log…me nahi hun kisi ka kuch…or na hi muje banna hai…"

 _Haq nahi tu yeh kahe ki yaar ab hum na rahe_

 _Ek teri yaari ka hi_

 _Saaton janam haqdaar hoon main_

 _Tera yaar hoon main…_

Aditya felt an irrational anger inside him. He is angry on this person in front of him. Because he is the person on whom he throws his all emotions when ever he is angry. He , by nature is a very calm person, but like other human beings he also gets angry sometime.

 _Tu chup hai toh yeh darr lagta hai_

 _Apna mujhko ko ab kaun kahega_

But he cant show his anger in fornt of any one. He comes to his best friend, started blabbering, then that blabbering started turning in to shouting, passes some sarcastic comments regarding that matter and then gets emotional. Abhijeet counters his whole tantrum with a smile…yea,,..sometime he gets scolded but its ok..

But now he cant show his anger.

But wait…

Why is he angry?

On whom is he angry?

He doesn't know, but he is angry.

He is angry on himself that he was not there when his friend needed him the most.

 _Tu hi wajah…_

 _Tere bina bewajah bekar hoon main_

 _Tera yaar hoon main_

He just says in tired tone "kiun nahi banna tumhe kisi ka kuch…kia samjhtey ho… sirf tumhe hi bura lag raha hai…kisi or ko koi farq nahi par raha…mausi maa.. (he just tried to gulp down a lump) tumhe aise dekh k un pe pata hai…kia beet rahi hai…tum or me bachpan se dost hain…pata nahi kab se ..muje to ye bhi yaad…"

 _Aaja ladein phir khilono ke liye_

 _Tu jeete main haar jaaun_

 _Aaja karein phir wohi shararatein_

"Arey tum… tum doctor kese ban gaye,..aik baar samjh nahi.. aata kia… arey tum logon k doctor ne hi to kaha hai,… me pagal ho chukka hhun… to ab kiun bataney aye ho…"

Aditya was about to say something again, but Abhijeet continue

"Or ye kia laga rakha hai… is ko dukh… is ko dukh… muje nahi suuna hai… kisi k dukhon ki kahani,..muje nahi banana kisi se koi rishta.. tum logon ko kin samjh nahi aata k muje mere haal pe chor do… kiun nahi samjh aata…"

He swipes his hand over the table displacing the book and memonto there

Adi was really lost what to do. He tried to move forward, but Abhijeet roared "kaha na…pass mat aao.. chaley jao…"

Just then they heard a voice from the door

"Sir…"

They turned. A young lad nearly 6 feet height was standing there. Aditya saw this face somewhere, but he cant remember

They heard "tum…tum phir se aa gaye..?" .


	4. Chapter 4

**SANA, PRIYA, NEHA, PUJA, SIFA, TANYA, ABHIII, CUTTTIE PARI, GUEST, ZEBA, LUVCIDDUODOSTI** thank you

 **ANGELBETU** Being Written For Daya Fan Its Must That He Is Given A Special Place

 **KK** Kuch Chees Kabhie Solve Nahi Hota, Kya 6 Mahine Mey Logo Ki Mentality Badal Nahi Jata Hey Na? Mein Ager Dikhau Duo Together To Abhirika Fans Will Be Angry..Ulta Dikhau To Mein Khud Sad Ho Jaungi..So I Kept It In Incomplete Ending.. Bcz Complete Krne Jau To I Will Not Be Able To Do Justice

 **SHIKHA SHARMA** Insan Jisne Sab Kho Diya Use Adjustment Mey Time To Do..He Will Get Softer Gradually Please Have Patience

 **BFF** We Will Try Our Level Best To Balance The Oc Wala Part

 **GD** Arey Mein Na Apni Ongoing Story Ka Next Things Vul Gayi, Rukiye Dimaag Mey Ajaye To I Will Be Back.. Di Ki Nahi Keh Sakti.. And Writer Ka Nam To Revealed Hey, Aap Kya Reveal Ki Baat Kar Rahi Ho

 **GUEST** Main Plot Is Coming Gradually Please Carry On Reading

 _ **Lets start the story**_

The man entered and looked at Aditya with some curiosity. Aditya then only remember. He has seen this man in his hospital once. He came with Abhijeet for a gunshot wound. He is Daya.

He said "sir..aapka appointment hai..doctor k sath…aap breakfast kar lijey..phir nikalna hai humein…"

"Mujhe nahi jana kisi doctor k pass…"

"To me doctor ko yahin bula lun…?"

"Mujhe doctor se nahi milna hai…"

"Sir…phir me ACP sir se kahun…ap se baat karne k liye.."

"Mujhe unse bhi nahi milna hai…"

"Phir to sir.. muje aap ko doctor k pass zabardasti le jana ho ga…"

"Kia matlab? Tum meri marzi k khilaaf muje le k jao ge doctor k pass..?"

"Sir…ACP sir ne mujhe order diya hai k…aap chahein ya na chahein…aap ko doctor k pass me k jana hi hai…"

He saw Abhijeet tightening his fists, so move out with " sir…aap nashta kar k ready ho jaiye ..adhey ghanty mein humein nikalna hai…"

Aditya was standing there lost. He is looking at Abhijeet who is still having anger on his face, but also looking frustrated. It looks like he lost a battle.

Aditya then looked outside, where Daya is sitting on couch reading some magazine, then at the kitchen where Abhijeet mother is standing with some expectation on her face.

He moves out and says "mausimaa…me chalta hun…me sham ko..ya kal aaun ga.."

He move towards the door, when she called from behind

"Adi..tu to nashta kar le…Abhijeet shayad nahi karey ga…mere samney to bilkul nahi…tu to beth ja…"

Aditya didn't feel like denying to that call, in fact that plead. He sat down.

After nearly half hour, Abhijeet came wearing the formals and said to Daya "chalo…Kahan jana hai…"

"Sir nashta…"

"Mein ne kaha na…chalo…jahan jana hai…"

Daya looks at his mother and then Abhijeet then again to his mother then said "chaliye…"

And both moves out

Adi looks at his mausi maa " doctors Kia keh rahey hain?"

She cleared her eyes and said "shayad kabhi na lotey…kuch doctors to yahan tak keh rahy hain k…us kh a..phir se memory loss ho sakta..koi bhi problem..koi chota si chor bhi usey is daldal mein dhakel de gi…"

She looks down towards her lap.

The sad mother continues " us ne ye sun liya…or tab se hi keh raha hai…k phir se kiun yadein banaun..jab khona hi hai to…Daya usey samjhata hai…per wo.."

She said after a short silence "agar ye sab hona hi tha to…mujhe to bhagwan pehle utha sakta tha na…apne hi bete k moo se maa sunney ko taras hai me…wo mujh se puchta hai…aap koun hain…"

Aditya just close his eyes. She continued

"Tujhe pata hai Adi…wo khud ko …wo Han shave karta hai..to kitni deir..tak khud ko dekhta rehta hai..aina mein…usey..apni shakal tak…"

Aditya says in small tone " me…us k liye…kuch nahi..kar paya…wo…wo ..us bar mein akela kiun gaya…us ne..kaha tha…mujh se…k Daya ho ga us k sath…"

She said in soft tone "Daya…gaya tha..us k sath..per us ne bahir aney se mana kar diya…phir pata nahi Kia hua..kia kiya..un logon ne is saath.. shayad kabhi pata bhi na chal paye…"

Adi smiled sarcastically "aur Daya…aram se ander betha raha…jab usey safe hi rehna tha..koi khatra mil hi nahi lena tha…to gaya hi kyun"

She pressed his palms "tum Daya pe ghussa mat ho…us ne to sirf apne senior ki baat mani…wo guilty wese hi bohat feel karta hai… Aur us ko kya pata tha…k ye sab ho jaye ga…haan…or wo jata…dono kidnap ho jatey…phir to koi gari ka number bhi nahi batata… na koi dhoondney wala bachta…"

Adi just close his eyes, he is again feeling the same irrational anger but

But with whom, for whom he don't know

He then asked "wo log pakrey gaye…?"

She shook her head "aur wese bhi…pakra janey per bhi kia hota…ab kia mere bête ki zindagi theek ho pati... tujhe pata hai…aik maa ho k…me kehti hun…is se acha hota…wo log usey maar dete…" she breoke down crying

Aditya sat stunt for few minutes, and then said "aap aisa kese keh sakti hain…mausi maa…aisa…aisa nahi hota hai… aisa nahi hona hai…aap…"

And he just rushes outside.

He can understand the pain, but no one can feel the pain, a mother can feel. No one can know that how much pain a mother feels when she says that it's better that her son dies instead of suffering.

He was the part of her for nine months, it needs strength to …

She wants to die herself but she scares that her son will be alone all alone, but she knows she can't be with him for life. Her son don't know himself, don't know his relations, don't want to make new ones, he is suffocating within himself. How will he survive?

Because you need someone to share your burden, sometime even your silence and loneliness.

Years ago, she, Mrs. Sujata Srivastav felt her life came to a halt, when her husband left her at the young age of 23 years. This society tried every possible way to make her life something more than hell. Sometimes she thought to end all this. But then her eyes caught the sight of her 3 years old son.

And yes, she survive, she fight back towards the life for her son. She got the reason for living. Whenever she felt tired. She just hugs her child and felt her tensions her sufferings fleeing away

Sometime she thinks if now she died, she does not have to tolerate the pain. Sometime she thinks, it would have been better if her son has died instead of all this.

Now there is no respect for her son, his superiors clearly showed their back from him, declaring him as a mentally retarded person, a burden on CID. For which he sacrifice himself, not his life but himself

It would have been better that her son had died in the line of duty. Then he will be a shaped as a respectful person. Everyone would have remembered him, not as mentally ill ex cop but as a respected person.

Then there will not be a hush hush of sending her son to the asylum. But a proud declaration of after death bravery award. That would have been better

Right?

But she is a mother, she can't demand the death of her child she can't even pray for her own death, because it will left her child alone in the world totally un known to him.

She is thank full to Daya for supporting her son, for giving him the strength in his hard days

Aditya is also there. He is his long time friend. He would have been there.

But for how long?

they both will get their own families. Then what? Will they be there for their violent and mentally incapable friend?

Along with the sorrow of her child not recognizing her, there is this fear. Fear of leaving a child alone.

She know she is an adult, but now he is more vulnerable then a child. No one can understand her fear; she has raised him all alone. At that time she didn't have time to feel all these fears because her small kid asked innocently

Papa kahan hain?

And she just kept herself strong to be that papa, to be that mamma.

And today the same kid is asking

Me kaon hun…

This time she can't keep herself strong to seek the answers, and again be the support. She closes her eyes and lean on the table itself to stop her crying, to stop her fear, but unable to do both

… _ **.**_

 _ **R and R please**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nikita, Shikha Sharma, Sifa, Luvcidduodosti, Cuttiepari, Angelbetu, Arib, Sana, Abhiii, Neha thank u.**

Two more days passed, Adi is present at Abhijeet's home every day. Because somehow he is not sure of his position in Abhijeet's life and not sure about how to deal with that.

He can't leave his mausi maa alone. When he was an orphan, his mausi maa was the one who gave him all the love and the other person who gave him the support who gave him the strength and now he can't face that person.

He still tries

That day he tried again, he found Abhijeet sitting on terrace, he joined him.

He started the conversation, on the light matter of food. But Abhijeet got angry hearing.

Tumhe to… chicken se zada…mutton humesha pasand tha… pata nahi kese mutton khatey ho…

Abhijeet answer was

he don't know what is his favorite and he didn't want to know, don't want to talk about his favorites

He doesn't want to know who he is. Who he was? And who he should be?

Aditya failed as a friend, at least he felt.

Then he tried to be a doctor, doctor Aditya

Again he failed.

Whenever he tried to give him some advice Like one day he had given the advice of taking medicines at regular intervals and trying some anti depressant prescribed by the doctor

Again he got the answer that doctors have already declared him as crazy person and also given the pills to prove that… the happy pills… (that's what's he calls it)

Why Aditya didn't do the same? And maybe he can convince that lady in the house for sending him to asylum. He will be at peace there

And at this point, Dr Aditya again converted in to an angry, stubborn and emotional friend, who started shouting at Abhijeet

He remembers well when they were young in school, whenever Abhijeet gave him some quick reply, some witty reply to which he didn't have any answer; he started shouting punching at him. Abhijeet easily, dodged him or makes jokes till he made him laugh…and now this all could not be possible. He doesn't know is he a friend? Is he a doctor? Is he a stranger? What he is?

He again came to that house may be for his mausi maa and found her going somewhere he asked "aap kahin ja rahi hain mausi maa?"

" Haan beta…aik mandir ja rahi hun…suna hai… wahan mangi har mannat puri hoti hai.."

Adi frowned.

She smiles "mujhe pata hai… tu kia kehne wala hai…k ye sab dhong hai…aap to aisi nahi thin… mujhe nahi pata beta…is se kuch ho gab hi ya nahi…per me koshish to kar sakti hun na apne bachey k liye ..tu chaley ga?"

Adi shook his head in no. She sighed and moved out saying "chat pe hai…"

Adi nodded if he should move out of the house or move to the terrace. When someone call from behind

"Dr. Aditya?"

He turned and found Daya standing there.

He took a deep breath and asked "haan bolo…"

Daya came inside with confident steps, somehow it pinch Aditya's heart

Because in this house only he was so confident so free, not any stranger.

Wait…

Now Daya is not a stranger, he is the one who is stranger, unknown person.

Daya asked very softly "aap naraj hain mujh se.."

Aditya smiled bitterly "naraj? Me kyun naraj honey laga...tum logon ka to farz hai..apne seniors ki baat manna...chahey is mein wo senior apni jaan se chala jaye...tum to keh saktey ho ...apne superior se..k nahi..me ne to apney immediate senior ki baat mani..ab in ki jaan chali gai to me Kia karun...hai na?"

Daya looked one of the certificate framed on the wall and said "aap ko pata hai..me Abhijeet sir se mila tha..apni training k waqt..Abhijeet sir humare invited trainee they..haftey mein aik din aatey they..or humein target practice karwaty they...unho ne kaha tha mujh se..tumhare goli chroney ka tareeka..aise karte ho..jese mukka marney waly ho..ye mukka nahi hai...gun pe dehaan do..samney waly k moo pe nahi...moo pe dekho...target fix karo..phir bas gun pe dehaan do..me bohat ghabra gaya tha...kuch samjh hi nahi aya k sir ne kia kaha...phir sir boley..tumhe to direct order dena parey ga..thora dimagh nahi laga sakty...(sighed)Us din me ne bhi dimagh lagaya...sir k peechey peechey bar tak gaya...per kahin na kahin...me bhi sir se darta tha ...aaj bhi darta hun...or isi liye..jab sir ne direct order diya...k tum yahan se hilo ge nahi..to..me nahi hila..baad mein bohat baar socha me ne...k bar tak kis liye gaya...is liye na..taakey...sir ko akela na chorun..phir ander kyun betha raha ...us aik pal mein me ne aisa kia socha tha..yaad nahi aya baad mein...bas itna pata hai..jo bhi socha tha..ghalat hi tha.."

He smiled "aap ko pata hai..jab cid join kiya me ne to..sir ne mujh se bohat hi gambheer lehje mein kaha tha..dimagh bhi lagana or orders bhi follow karna hai..balance rakhna dono k beech...blindly order follow mat karna..per..me sir ki ye baat bhool gaya..."

He took a breath and continue "purey...120 ghanton baad miley they sir humein...per us waqt laga tha...k wo bilkul theek ho jaein ge..or kahein ge...kaha tha na me ne..blindly orders mat follow karna...per sir ne nahi kaha..mujhe baar baar..mera dil karta hai..sir se..mafi mangun..unhe bataun k kesa blunder kiya me ne..per sir nahi suntey..."

Aditya..cut him sarcastically "acha...or us se maafi mangney se ab Kia ho ga..khoya to sirf us ne nahi hai na..."

Daya nodes "haan..per sab se zada..to..unho ne hi khoya na..hum sab ko kisi na kisi roop mein wo mil gaye..per khud to..kisi roop mein nahi miley..hai na?"

Aditya looked away he didn't have the answer for this

Daya sighed "aap ko mujh se naraj hona bhi chahiye...me ne dekha tha...aap dono kitney achey dost they...per me ne ye nahi socha tha k kuch hi palon mein ye ho jaye ga...me ne to bas socha tha..sir ki baat man lun.. Sir ka gussa.."

His throat closed itself on the lump of tears. Aditya looked at him , he was gulping air.

He started again "sir k ghussey se bohat darta tha me..per ab dar nahi lagta..ab sir jab bhi gussa kartey hain na..to dil kehta hai..inhe to mujh per gussa karna hi chahiye...meri wajh seto sab kuch hua hai..."

He asked eagerly "acha ap to aik doctor hain na...koi aisi dawai nahi hai..jis se unhe sab yaad a sakey..koi treatment nahi hai?"

Aditya didn't answer

He said "aap logon k hospital k doctor ne kaha tha..sir ki jo condition hai… us k liye… unhe… shock… shock treatment dene se shayad kuch fark parey…or us k liye unhe asylum mein… Acp sir bhi maan gaye they…or maa jee… maa jee ne bhi kuch nahi kaha…agar sab maan jatey to kia hota…per me ne kisi ko nahi karney diya wo… sir ki baat…ko koi maan nahi raha…to ye to sir ko pasand nahi hai na…me ne…"

Now Aditya looked at him with full eyes. Now Daya sensed Aditya looking at him and now looked down, stopped his blabbering

Aditya asked in tired tone "Abhijeet jab mila tha…tab bhi itna hi hyper tha?"

Daya shook his head in no "Jab sir humein miley to apni senses mein nahi they…phir hospital lejaty lejaty behosh ho gaye…pure 48 hours baad hosh aya tha unhey…tab na apna naam yaad kar pa rahey they..na kisi ko identify kar pa rahy they…doctors ne kaha… shock mein hain…bohat torture hua hai in pe… bhari cheezon se mara gaya…drugs diya gaya… to ye condition irreversible hai..theek ho jaein ge… per jab do din tak bhi kuch yaad nahi aya to… specialist team bulaii gai…unho ne bataya…k sir ka total memory loss ho chukka hai… bas muscle memories baqi hain…"

He smiled sadly "aap ko pata hai,,… unhe shave karna Yad hai…gari chalana yaad hai…gun de do… to wo bhi chala lein ge theek se… likhna parhna..sab yaad hai…bas nahi yaad to apna aap…(sighed) or yehi baat samney atey hi…humarey superiors ne moo mor liya…un ka kehna tha… he is an unfit officer… Acp sir..HQ walon se baat krney gaye ..unho ne kaha..wo Abhijeet sir se khud baat karein ge.. wo log aye bhi.. hospital..bohat sarey sawalon k sath… Abhijeet sir ne ..unhe jawab diye bhi… jo jo unho ne hum sab se sun rakha tha…us ko jor kar… per kitni deir…? Wese bhi impatient they…ab to or zada hi…tab pehli baar sir ghussey mein aye… or HQ ne declare kar diya…he is an insane person…un ki dimaghi haalat theek nahi… wahan k psychologist ne kaha ..agar ab ye naye sirey se zindagi shuru bhi karein…tab bhi…in k liye khatra bana rahy ga…kyun k..brain pe halki sib hi chot…koi trauma..un ko..phir se wahin la k khara kar sakta hai,,, jahan wo is waqt kharey hain…us se pehle shayad sir mein koi umeed thi…sir koshish kartey…per ab koi umeed nahi…sir to itna depressed ho gaye they k…jis din unhe discharge milna tha…us se pehle wali raat ko unho ne sleeping pills…"

Adi jerked "pills"

He doesn't remember that he had seen Abhijeet taking pills..even when he was ill he avoided meds, even Abhijeet stopped him from taking pills when he was going through the phase of depression after his parents death

Aditya said angrily that he can't sleep if he didn't take these and he can't pass the whole night awaking.

He still remember Abhijeet staying awake with him, saying if he want to sleep then he should wait till the it come to u naturally. He had to give the exam next morning but still he accompanied Aditya all night, talking on random matters

Daya continued "tabhie se unhe anti depressant diya gaya hai…"

Adi nodes "haan… us ka kehna hai…happy pills"

Daya smiled "actually wo keh rahey they,,,..dawai kha k kia ho ga…me ne kaha…aap khush reh paaein ge…"

Adi smiled sadly "sab bhul gaya tana marna nahi bhula..han"

Abhijeet has an old habit of being sarcastic and both of them knew this. And hearing that reference, a small grin came over Daya's face.

Adi was looking at Daya, now asked softly "tum kafi achey se handle kar lete ho apne senior ko?"

Daya shook his head in no "handle nahi karta hun me…handle kyun karun ga…wo sach mein thori…mentally unstable hain…me to bas…jab unhe gussa aata hai… ghussey ko chup chap sun leta hun…wese to pehle bhi sun leta tha...per bhag jata tha…per ab bina bhagey,…jo zarurat ki batein hoti hain…un se keh deta hun..pehle bhi agar koi bahut patietlly unhe koi baat kahy na…to wo maan lete they…haan…thora gussa dikhatey they…per maan jatey they…aap sab ko ye kyun lagta hai…k wo badal gaye hain… wo pehle waly hi hain…bas ghussey ka type thora badaL gaya hai…pehle bhi…agar zada ghussey mein aa jaaein…to ankhon se hi maar daltey they…"

Now Adi chuckled

Daya looked at him with "nahi…sach mein…mujhe bahut dar lagta tha un ki ankhon se…abhi bhi lagta hai…per ab zarurat ki baat to batani hi hai…to thori himmat kar leta hun."

Adi nodded and said "terrace pe hain tumhare sir…jao mil lo…"

Daya looked up "aap nahi jaein ge…?"

"me chaey banata hun…le k jaun ga…agar pee le to acha hai…"

"Wo…sir ko…matlab…"

"Kia?"

"Sir aaj kal chaey nahi peetey…"

Adi frowned

"han..mujhe pata hai…unhe pehle chaey thi pasand…beauru mein bhi chaey peetey they…per is beech aik din coffee pi…or tab se wo coffee hi prefer kartey hain…"

Adi still look a bit confused. Daya continued explaining

"Actually…hum ne unho kaha tha…k sir aap ko chaey pasand hai…to sir…kahin na kahin…purany waly Abhijeet se alag ho rahey hain…to…"

"haan…samjh gaya me…jo dusrey kahein…us se alag to usey hona hi hai…jao tum me..coffee bana k hi lata hun…"

Daya nodes and move inside towards the stairs.

Adi took a deep breath, and leaned back on the couch "shayad me bekaar mein gussa kar raha hun…shayad yeahi hai…jo Abhijeet ko aik baar phir zindagi ki taraf laa sakta hai…hum log to…apne aap se nikal kar kuch dekh hi nahi paa rahy hain…per ye larka…jo bhi ho jis se bhi ho…agar Abhijeet phir se pehle jesa ho jaye to…"

He sighed and move towards the kitchen.

.

.

.

 **R AND R .**

 **NEXT UPDATE AFTER GETTING ATLEAST AFTER 20 REVIEWS,**


	6. Chapter 6

**SIFA, ARIB, NIKHIL, BFF, EMAN, SIFA, SIYA, SANA, ZEBA, PRIYA, ABHIII, TIA, CUTTIE PARI, JYOTI, SHIKHA SHARMA, AMEN, GUEST, AS, ANGELBETU, NIKITA thank you**

 **GD wo pills dosti aur family se milti hey sayed**

Abhijeet was sitting on tarrace and looking at the stars. Few mimutes ago he was about to go downstairs, when he heard the glimpse of their conversation. Now he is really thinking that is it all true? Is he really such an important part of their lives and he again be that?

He knows that they love him. He knows that the old lady in the house is concerned about him; he knows Daya pays respect to can see hope in Aditya's eyes.

And it all crushes him with the guilt with sadness and that comes out as all consuming anger. If he shows the anger he will be satisfied, but he is not. He is more and more guilty, but again whenever they came to him, he cand control his anger.

He looks at the stars and started thinking "kya me phir se…apni zindagi ko wese kar sakta hun …jesa wo log soch rahey hain…kia wo Abhijeet wapis aa sakta hai,… me jo ye deewar apne gird bananey ki koshish kar raha hun…ager won a baney ..to kia me khud ko phir se wapis paa sakta hun…"

He heard footsteps, looked up and saw Daya standing there. He looks at him in question and Daya gives a small smile. He seems not interested and turned his face to the stars.

Daya sits on an opposite bench and said "wese… maa jee mandir gaii hain…un ka kehna hai …us mandir mein…sari mannatein…puri hoti hain, wo aaj janey wali thin…pata tha muje...to...socha aap akele…"

Abhijeet gave a glare and Daya shuts his mouth.

They are both silent when some one else joined him with the announcement of

"Coffee…"

And he also sat there. He has to sit beside Abhijeet as the other bentch is only for the single person.

He forward a mug to Abhijeet with

"Wo… tum to cheeni kam peetey they chaey mein…to ye coffee bhi me ne matlb…"

Abhijeet feels really uncomfortable, because this man claims his best friend but whenever they are expecting some conversation, they really sucks.

He takes the mug and put it aside without taking a single sip. Three of then stayed silent for few seconds then Aditya cleared his throat rather loudly

And Daya started "wo me keh raha tha ke..."

Abhijeet show a body language of _I m not interested at all_

Aditya said in extreme low tone "mujhe pata hai k tum mere sath…thora..problem hota hai tumhe…me nikalta hun…"

He gets up and says "aata hun…"

And move downstairs.

Abhijeet look towards the way from where he has gone. But he don't know if he should stop him or not. Soon they heard a sound of a bike which moves away far.

Abhijeet look towards the coffee mug when heard a deep breath and

"Sir aap…thora to koshish kar saktey hain na…muje pata hai…aap ko pasand nahi hai…hum logon se milna hum se baat kana…per sir sirf aap ki pasand ki to baat nahi hai na…aap ki is berukhi se maa jee ko kitni takleef pohanchti hai…Dr Aditya ko kitni takleef hoti hai…wo aap k dost hain…maa jee se suna hai me ne…k wo or aap to bina bole hi aik dusre ko samjh jatey they…ab aap ko ye nazar nahi aata…k wo..kitni takleef mein hain…Muje nahi pata… k itni achi dosti kese hoti hai,… per itna jaanta hun…k dil se hoti hai…or dosti ki to koi umar nahi hoti… aap phir se koshish to…"

Daya gets a deadly glare, he got up and said "mein nikalta hun…"

And soon a sound of bike starting broke the silence

After the silence regains. Abhijeet rested his head on his palms

"kya mujhe sach mey accept ker lena cahiye..nahi mujhe bahut darr lagta hey..mein..per koshish to..per kese…ye nahi pata…kya karun…me kese banun in logon ka Abhijeet…muje to ye bhi nahi pata…k in logon ka abhijkeet kesa tha….kesa dost tha…muje to..ye bhi nahi pata k dosti kese kartey hain…arey..jo insaan do din baad phir se us dost ko bhool jaye ga…wo dosti karey hi kiun…per haan…me ye to kar sakta hun na…k kisi pe ghussa na dikhaun…me khak… cid officer banney gaya tha…apni hi raksha na kar paya…kidnap hua…or tourture bhi…failure than a me…tabhi ye sab hua…per is mein in logon ka kia qasur… muje to shayad pata bhi nahi ki me ne kia khoya.. per inhe to pata hai na…beta…dost senior…shayad wo Abhijeet bahut acha tha…itne sare rishtey they us k paas…"

He sighes and closes his eyes and tried to imagine that Abhijeet. After sometime he feels the environment is going darker, its getting late in the evening. He stood up took the tray and move downwards.

He was descending the stairs. Only two three steps are left when suddenly all the lights in the house goes off and there is a complete darkness.

He tried descending the rest of the stairs carefully. But he preferred to be in his room these days and thus doesn't become familiar to the srroundings of the house. Thus he missed a turn and fall down awkwardly, breaking the mugs and may be spraining his wrist. He stood up with difficulty and tried moving his wrist but feels a great amount of pain

With the help of walls he moves to the sofa and sits there waiting for the power to come back. So at least he will have something for the nearly fifteen minutes the power came back and he got up and move to the fridge for an icepack. But there is no icepack and he don't know where is the first aid kit. His hand is now turning blueish and its hurting like hell.

He looks at the clock and made a face. Its quiet late 10 pm. He don't know where the pharmacy is and even he knows he can not go and buy meds, As he is not so confident moving outside.

He move to the landline, search a number and dialed. When the call gets received , he said in odering tone

"Daya…kuch pain killers or aik instant icepad le k ghar aa sakte ho…"

He heard "ice pack…pain killer…matlb?"

Abhijeet said irritated "kese cid officer ho tum…icepack ka nahi pata? Pain killer kia hota hai..nahi pata hai…? Dekho…muje bohat dard ho raha hai… ana hai to jaldi aao…nai ana to bata do… pata nahi…humesha kiun itna bar bar kartey ho…."

He put down the reciver.

With in twenty minutes, the door bell rang and Abhijeet opens the door. Daya comes inside with the paper bag and asked concernly

"Kia hua hath mein? Kese lag gai…kia kiya aap ne?"

Abhijeet frowns "kya kia matlb? Me ne khud ko kuch kar diya…or phir tumhe bulaya…ta ke me khud ko kuch kar ke…khud hi first aid de sakun…tum…"

But he stopped himself remembering he has promised himself not to throw his anger to anyone

He takes a deep breath and says "ice pack ko…fridge mein rakho…or mujhe painkillers do…"

Dya moves inside and sees broken coffee mugs on the floor and the coffee staining the carpet.

He looks at Abhijeet who looks down with "wo…me do siri…ooper se gir gaya tha…"

Daya sighs and handover a bag with "is mein pain killer aur spray dono hi hain….laga lijey…"

He after keeping the icepack move towards the kitchen to bring the plastic bag so he can dump the contents of the cup.

Abhijeet tried with "me kar lunga sab…"

"Aap rehne dijey…"

Both did not speak for few seconds but something like understanding is there between them. And Abhijeet gets more determined about that he will not show his anger from now.

He is trying his best to control, but in real he is getting frustrated from inside. Many times a day, he feels an urge to crack something to kill something to break something, but he tries to control. He is taking that anti depresent pills or happy pills, whatever they are. But he is not feeling any change .

They say he must go to counseling but what will he say…repeatedly one word.

"I can't remember anything mujhe kuch yaad nahi…"

It will really be not fruitful

He feels sadness when he see the old lady in the house, wiping her eyes. He tried to feel himself as her son but he cant. Because the things which bonds the mother and the son is missing.

He feels lonely when he sees Aditya looking at him from the corner of his eyes but not talking to him.

He feels pang in his heart when he sees Daya with lots of eagerness explaining him some case. He shows himself not interested, but somewhere deep down he misses those when they are absent.

Yes he can feel, but people believe that along with the memory he also lost his feelings, only anger left in him. May be its true because his all feelings are covered by his anger. He is unable to show all his feelings

That day also, when all consuming anger was boling inside him when the lady who claim to be his mother came inside with

"Beta...aaj Acp sir HQ k aik admi k sath aney waley hain...aap se kuch sign karwana hai..wo.."

He just nodes. He is not interested. She was about to move out when he noticed that she is looking extra tensed. He thought of asking but didn't. After few minutes curiosity wins and he was about to come out when heard her talking to Acp Pardhyuman as

"Sir...kia usey aik or chance nahi mil sakta...thorey waqt k baad hi sahi"

"I m sorry Mrs. Srivastav...me ne bohat try kiya...per Abhijeet ko...ground kiya ja raha hai...han..us ki salary ka kuch hisaa har mahiney us k account mein jama ho ga.."

Another unknown voice says

"Hum me to kaha tha..this one forth salary is not necessary because...aik handsome amount aik hi time mein de dete hum...because...agar wo sarey officers jihhey ground kiya jaye...un sab ko is tarh salaries milne lagin...phir to.."

He heard Acp Pradyuman voice as "please sir..."

Abhijeet frowned. He didn't think on this matter.

His treatment is quiet expensive. She is an elderly lady and surely have some medical expenses, and along with that the other household expenses. How is all this going on?

He should think about all this. But as he is an utter failure so it's not matters to him.

He again hear her as "aap ne ye sab humare achey k liye kiya hai...or ye bhi theek hai k humein pese k zarurat hai...ye kuch mahiney bahut mushkil se guzrey ye bhi theek hai...per sir agar ye do mahiney me ne apni kaan ki bali se chala liya hai to or bhi chala leti...per sir aap usey aik moqa to dijiye..wo theek ho raha hai sir...ab wo pehle jese ghussa nahi karta...kia wo aik baar phir join nahi kar sakta...us ka sapna tha sir..."

Her voice broke with the word" sapna"

And he pressed his teeth. He moved inside his room. The anger is getting more and more strong when he heard a knock, turned and found Acp sir standing with some unknown person.

He says "aiye..."

Acp sir entered with "Abhijeet ye.. headquarters se hain...Mr. Pardeep Malhotra...ye HQ ka account department dekhtey..."

"Aap ko mujh se kuch sign karwana tha..."

Mr Pardeep Malhotra forwarded some papers with "Mr. Abhijeet...you are a lucky guy...aap ko.. Pradyuman jesa senior mila hai...isi liye..."

Abhijeet smirked "han...mujh se zada Lucky kon ho ga...log to mission pe jaty hain..kuch wapis nahi aatey...me to zinda laut aya...chal phir sakta hun...kha pi sakta hun...aap logon ki hamdardi le sakta hun...mujh se zada Lucky kon ho ga.."

Acp Pardhyuman says in a tired tone "Abhijeet please...tum sign kar do..."

Abhijeet snatches the put the file on beside table , take the pen

But wait.

His signature?

He didn't remember his name, he got to know his name through the people around him and through the files Daya tried to show him.

How can he sign these papers.

He was thinking what to do when heard and irritated voice

"Mr. Abhijeet we are waiting...we have lots of other things to do.."

Abhijeet just write his name and give back the paper to Acp Pardhyuman who glanced at his signature

There simply written

"Abhijeet"

He travels back to the scene where

 _They are talking about the case_

 _Acp sir said: wese Abhijeet aaj tumhare in ajeeb signatures ne tumhe bacha liya..warna..us admi ne tumhare signature copy karney ki itni achi koshish ki thi na..k tum sach mein bilkul kangaal ho jatey..._

 _Abhijeet smiled: sir..itna asan nahi hai..mere sign copy karna_

He was looking at the paper when heard "ho gaya aap logon ka..ab please..."

Both moves out. He heard Mr Malhotra is murmuring about the ill behaving persons

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL AGAIN BE UP AFTER MINIMUM 20 REVIEWS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest, BFF, Siya, Tanya, Sana, Puja, Neha, Cuttie Pari, Arib, Eman, Zeba thank you..**

 **GD nahi nahi wo dialogue writers ki dimagi invention hey**

 _ **sO NOT GETTING SUFFICIENT REVIEWS, TO KYA POSTPONED KR DEY UPDATE?**_

Abhijeet sat down on his bed and cluch the bed sheet tightly in his hands controlling his anger, when he heard a sniffing. He looks up and

She said "beta..aap aik baar bol k to dekh saktey they na...ye to aap ka sapna tha..bachpan se app ko police banna tha...sab kehte they...me doctor engineer banun ga..app humesha kehtey...mujhey to police hi banna hai...beta wo sapna aise toot ta ja raha hai...app aik.."

He stood up and chewed

"Nahi hai wo mera koi sapna…or na hi mujhe dekhna hai koi sapna...yahan meri sari haqeeqat tabah ho gai...or aap ko ab bhi sapnon ki pari hai...mujhe nahi dekhna koi sapna..mujhe nahi banna CID ka part...aap samjh kiun nahi aata..."

She started crying more and he is getting more and more excited and he knows its not a good sign.

He was about to move out of the room when she tried to touch his shoulder and in the nick of the moment he don't know why he just pushes her aside

And was about to move out when heard an "ahhh..."

He looked and found her lying haphazardly on the floor with herhead knocked with the dresser, now bleeding.

And he heard two simultaneous calls

"Mausi maa" "Maa jee..."

He looked up and found Daya and Adi standing in the hall.

Adi rushed to his mausi maa with "Mausi maa kia hua aap ko…uthiye aap…(he saw a small cut on her forehead)ye cut…khoon…"

Aditya held her up and sat her on the bed

"Aap…bethiye yahan…me me…aata hun…"

He looked around found the towel and rushed to the adjacent washroom.

Abhijeet was standing like a statue just uttered "tum log…"

Daya has also move forward and now supporting her with the arm on her shoulder

He says in a very calm tone "mujhe pata tha…k HQ ka koi aney wala hai… acp sir k sath…to me bahir hi khara tha…jab wo log nikle…phir Dr Adiotya bhi aa gaye….to hum dono sath mein hi…"

Adi has already came back from washroom and now gave the towel to her with

"Aap…is se… zakham ko dabaiye… me firstaid le k aata hun…"

He was about to move out when his eyes landed on Abhijeet and his expression turned in utter anger.

He came forward to Abhijeet with "kya chahtey ho tum…ye ghussa dikha k kia chah rahey ho…tumhe dukh hai…han pata hai hum logon ko k tumhe dukh hai..to kia karo ge…sab ko maro ge…chot pohanchao ge…is se wapis aa jaye gi tumhari yad dasht… tumhe nahi manna k ye tumhari maa hai…to is liye inhe maar dalo ge? Kia jatana chah rahy ho tummm…tumhe ground kar diya gaya na Cid se? sihi kiya gaya…kiun k tum…sach mein pagal ho chukey ho…"

He took a breath and said "ab kharey kia ho tum… jao meri ankho k samney se…plzzz,.. "

She tried with "Adi…beta…"

"Mausi maa…aap chup rahiye plzz…"

She sighed. Abhijeet was looking at Aditya with destroyed expressions when he said again

"Kia hua…ab koi or pagalpan dikhana baqi reh gaya hai…"

He jerked badly and noded his head and move out . Adi too followed him move to kitchen took the first aid box and move back inside the room.

Abhijeet was standing in the hall looking all this with the devastrated expressions. He was sitting there, really looking shocked when he felt some one joined him. He looks up

Daya was sitting on the opposite couch looking at him with so much calm expressions and eyes full of concern

"Wo ,…wo ab kesi,… matlab…"

Daya said in the same calm tone "theek hain…stitches ki jarurat bhi nahi pari…Dr Aditya unhe apne room m,ein le k gayr hain…un ka kehna hai… thori deir so lein gi to… un k liye better hai…"

Abhijeet nodes "mein ne jan bujh ke…"

"Mujhe pata hai sir… per aap …aap ko bhi kuch pata hona chahiye"

Abhijeet looks expectantly when Daya said in a very matured tone which is bit unusual to Abhijeet

"Sir…jitni der rishte… aap k paas hoty hain na… koi us k mainey nahi samjhta…sab aap se puchtey hai.. tumhre paas kon hai… tumhare apne kon hain…per aap k pass koi jawab nahi hai…is liye nahi k aap ko yaad nahi hai…aap ko yaad nahi…lekin aap ko phir bhi pata hai…k kon hain aap k apney…aap nahi manein ge humarey samney…per aap k dil ko pata hai…isi liye…aap koi bhi zarurat parney per kis se mangein ge…ye aap ko pata hai…per jis k pass sach mein koi apna nahi…jisey ye nahi pata k agar aaj wo mar bhi jaye to koi usey roye ga ya nahi… usey pata hoti hai…rishton ki qadar…sir ghussey mein aise kuch mat kar dije ga…k aap k liye wo din aa jaye…aap jab kidnap they..to shayad tab aap ko ye yaad nahi tha…k koi aap k liye ghar mein pareshan hai ya nahi…per jab aap laut k aye..to aap ko ye pata chala…k me itney din ghayeb tha…to koi mere liye dua mang raha tha…per agar aap laut k aatey …or koi hota hi nahi…aap ko ye tak pata na hota…k me kis k pass lauta hun to? Wo din aney mat dije ga sir…jab wo din aa jaye ga na…to pachtawaey or afsos k alawa kuch nahi bachey ga…aap ko ghussa aata hai… jayaz hai… aap ko lagta hai…sab tor dun…aag laga dun …ye bhi jayaz hai…per sar sab tortey tartey aap kuch aisa na tor dije ga…k aap ki zindagi ki aik ahem kari hi toot jaye…sab kuch jalatey jalatey…kuch aisa na jala dije ga… jis ki aag mein aap ko… zindagi bhar jalna parey…aap ko waqt chahiye… lejiye waqt… per itna nahi k waqt hi thak jaye"

Daya wiped his eyes, stood up and move towards the room. Abhijeet was sitting their stunned

Till today, Daya has faced his anger, even showed him strictness, sometime took some forcefull action. But today, his words scared Abhijeet. He feels a cold feeling running down his spione. Suddenly he feels too alone.

till now from the accident he knows(although he denies) that he have someone, but today he feels so lonely. The whole house is so empty, its losing itself on him. He stood up and was about to move in his room, but he cant enter. The dressing catches his eyes and he felt a shiver. He rushes outside towards the lawn.

Daya entered Abhijeet mother room and saw Adi absent from the scene and his maa jee half lying on the bed looking worriedly towards the balcony

Daya asked "Dr Aditya?"

She signals towards the balcony and asked

"Abhijeet thik hai?"

Daya nodes with "haan...thorey shock mein hain..but...maa jee...wo ye nahi karna chahte they...bas wo ghussey mein...unho ne jaan bujh k nahi kiya maa jee aap un se gussa to nahi hain.."

She smiles "Kia beta..koi maa apney bete ko itna kam samjh sakti hai kya..mujhe pata hai..us pe kia beet rahi thi...kahin na kahin to us ko bhi lag raha ho ga k wo bekaar ho chuka hai..."

Daya looks down

Maa jee closes her eyes with "tum zara Adi ko dekhna...ro raha ho ga..."

Daya looks up with "jee?"

She smiles "aik ghussa dikhata hai...aik rota hai...isi liye to dono mein balance tha..."

Daya's eyes turn bigger, because when ever he see Dr Aditya he see him as thora kharus type.

"Wo...or ro rahey hain.."

As if she sensed his dilemma she continues "wo kharus nahi hai beta ..wo bahut hansmukh tha...hamesha bas mazaq...or emotional ho jaye to aa k chilla de ga...thora bahut maar peet le ga... Abhijeet ko...phir ro de ga..."

"Sir ko maartey they..."

"Han..."

"aur sir? "

"Chup chap maar kha leta tha...zada ho jaye to kabhi kabhaar bhaag jata tha...per ulta nahi deta tha...kiun k ulta de ga...to Adi jeet nahi paye ga na..."

Daya smiled "matlab sir unhe jita dete they..."

She seems lost in that time "aa k dono mein thori behes hui...maar peet ho li...phir Adi khush ho gaya...(sighed ) kahin kho gai hai...us k hansi bhi..aaj kal hansta hi nahi..."

She stays silent. Daya stood up and move towards the balcony found Adi sitting on a tool hiding his face in palms and sobbing

Daya cleared his throat. Adi too stood up and wiped his face

Daya said "aap sir pe...itna ghussa...unho ne jaan boojh k to nahi kiya na...utna ghussa theek nahi tha..."

Adi turns to him angrily with "tum nahi samjho ge...tumhare liye...sirf aik senior ki problem hai...apna guilt hai...per mera dost...kho gaya hai...wo aisa nahi tha...kuxh dino k senior...ko kho k tum kia samjho ge...tum..sirf guilty ho..tumhe lagta hai...tumhari waja se sab hua..per me..."

Daya nodes "Han me guilty hun..mujhe or koi farq nahi parta...mere liye wo Kia they...sab theek hai...per aap ye bhi to sochiye...aap ne to aik dost ko khaoya...sach bataun to khoya nahi hai...kiun k wo dost abhi bhi ap k samney hai...dosti k kuch lamho se aap door ho gaye hain...aap phir se dost ban saktey hain...aap ka dost aap se door gaya hai...per wo...wo to khud se hi door ho gaye...wo to khud...khud ko kho chukey hain...wo bhi to sochna tha na...humesha wo aap ko jitatey aye hain...ab aap ki bari hai...jitaiye unhe.."

Adi looks at him

Daya says "mein nikalta hun...sir shayad bahar gaye hain...aa jaein ge wo thori deir mein...ap please un pe ghussa mat hoiye ga..."

He soon moved out of the house. He is feeling emotionally drained, not because of the incident but because of the words he said to Abhijeet. He has shared his deepest darkest secret, may be not in the words but the feel and he is really not ready for that.

All the people takes there time to come back to proportion but somehow destiny is playing some other game.

From that very day Abhijeet was extra conscious. Consious of his behavior consious of everything around him.

Somehow whenever the lady who call herself his mother came in front of him he doesn't feel angry nor guilty he is feeling that he should feel something.

Deep down his heart he started accepting his relations. But he is scared, its overwhelming, he is terrified. He is scared that if he started living his relations it will be more painful for them because one day he will again fall down to a zero and will leave them broken and devastated.

He is not sure with his relation to himself so how can he made other relation.

But these days when she tries to serve him food, he doesn't deny but silently takes the meal. Whenever she ask him about the medicine he simply nodes. Whenever Daya came he tries to listen everything patiently

Actually Daya blabbers so much about everything, mostly without any topic

He tells him about the cases about informers about investigation about any interesting disguise they made between the case

And then

There is Aditya who comes, looks at him from the side of his eyes and avoids him. but at any cost he comes every day

That day he was feeling bit uneasy so she asked Aditya to check him up

Adi made such a face like he is forced to drink a glass of neem juice. But he did a need full. Abhijeet knew he is also making faces, but he has a right to make face

But when he is thinking of giving himself a chance, destiny is not.

 **R and R**

 **This time no update till desired number of review is reached**

 **And for Bengali people SUBHO MAHALAYA**


	8. Chapter 8

_**BFF, Tanya, Sifa, Eman, Sana, Zeba, GD, Abhiii, Guest, Priya, Angelbetu, Poojaabhideewani, Abhinidhi, Cuttie Pari, Nikita Chaturvedi, Shikha Sharma, Arib, Rhia Dubey, Guest**_ _thank you_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

That day he woke up with his mother calling and telling him about some telephone. He scowled

And she explain "tumhara aik phone aya hai…Acp sir… baat ker lo…"

He made an extreme disgusted face and moved out to take the call.

The call is about some formality and he has to go to the headquarters. Because the information which was with him only is now disclosed. So they are thinking that before his memory loss he disclosed some of the information. Even if he done this, what will he do now?

Even if he disclosed , but he doesn't remember about what he disclosed & to whom. So why now? He asked the question but it answered as it's a rule.

He is again feeling the frustration. He knows that no one is to be blame in this, except the people who kidnapped him, but he don't know who were they. So, on whom can he show his frustration.

He kept back the receiver and moved out towards the lawn.

After few minutes he heard "beta koi problem hai…?"

He just shook his head in no

"Acp sir ne call kiya tha…koi baat hai?"

He again shook his head in no.

Then said "mujhe aaj HQ jana hai…"

"Tum akele jao ge?"

"Nahi…Daya aney wala hai…us k sath hi niklun ga…me fresh ho k aata hun…"

And he moved inside.

He was still in his room when heard a jovial voice

"Mausi maa…mausi maa…aap ko pata hai aaj kia hua…mujhe permanent ker diya gaya…me aab se… pura ka pura doctor Aditya hun…"

And he heard a chuckle "acha…purey Dr Aditya ho… pehle kia adhe adhurey they…"

And then he heard a laugh and a grumbler "aap bhi na…"

He heard another laugh, he recognized it, its Daya's.

He smiled sadly. From past few days he noticed Daya and Aditya got quiet close. Somehow they are get to be here together. Although Aditya avoids him, but speaks with Daya. Though Aditya is more free with his mausi maa and his mausi maa shares most of the things with Aditya. But he can feel Daya and Aditya made a quite cool bond. He is ok with it, but somehow it hurts. Because as everyone say, Aditya should be his best friend. Right?

Now he avoids him. He now he can't blame anyone for this but himself, but still it hurts.

He came out after getting ready and greet Daya in his own style with

"Tum ne suna ho ga aaj,… HQ jana hai mujhe.."

Daya nodes with "han…wo…me…aap abhie chalein ge?"

Abhijeet glanced at the plate in front of Daya it still have a half eaten paratha.

He wants to say yes that he needs to move out now, but something stopped him and he said

"Nahi…pehle tum nashta kar lo…"

She was about to serve him but he dines

"Nai…me sirf juice lun ga"

She tries "per beta HQ mein to pata nahi kitna time… tum thora sa to kha lo…"

"Me…serf…juice lun…ga."

She sighed and does accordingly.

Soon they left.

After three hours they both are back. Aditya has move back to hospital. Both came inside. Daya looking really guilty. But Abhijeet looking the same angry what he was after the accident

Daya says "sir please…aap…aap utna mat sochiye…abhie to matlb…"

"Shut up Daya…just shut up…tumhe koi kaam nahi hai…duty pe nahi jana hai…tumhe mere caretaker ki job k paisa miltey hain…jao.. beauru jao…duty karo…mahan bano…sarey CID k log to mahan hotey hain na…aik ghaddar ki duty kyun kar rahey ho tum…niklo…I said get out…"

Daya looks helplessly at his mother and moves out hanging his head down

His mother tries with "kuch kaha kisi ne?"

He cut her sarcastically "arey arey…nahi… mujhey kon kuch kahey ga… me to ghaddar hun…me ne to duty se,,,..desh se ghaddari ki… shayad khud se bhi… me ne hi kaha ho ga un logon ko… me ne hi kaha ho ga un logon ko…k meri memory le lo…"

"Tumhe agar kisi ki baat buri lagi hai to…"

"Bura…aap ko lagta hai…k muje kuch feel hota hoga,,..kahan hota hai…kuch nahi hota muje feel…isi liye to me sab k sath badtameezi kata rehta hun…aap k sath…Daya k sath…Aditya k sath…muje kuch bura nahi lagta…isi liye to…jab Aditya ghar aata hai… to meri tarf dekhta tak nahi…or aap log kehte hain…wo mera dost hai…aap ko pata hai…Daya kiun ghar aata hai…is liye nahi…k wo meri care karta hai…balke wo is liye aata hai…k usey guilt hai…or aap… aap ye jo beta beta karti rehti hain…is liye nahi…k aap ko mujh se koi matlab hai…balke is liye k aap ko bhi wo purana wala Abhijeet wapas chahiye… sab ko wohi wala.. kiun wo… bahadur tha…wo kisi k samney jhukta nahi tha,…wo ye tha…wo wo tha…per me nahi hun perfect…me nahi hun..."

He moves out the house and his mother calling from behind

"Abhijeet...beta...beta sun to lo..."

He moves out and his mother remain standing at the door

It's quite late in the evening but still Abhijeet has not come back and she is feeling quite restless. She is feeling a mild pain in her chest but she ignores it and calls Daya once again but the phone is switched off. This time she calls Aditya also and it got connected

"Adi..tu...tu ghar aa jaye ga? Abhijeet kahin chala gaya hai...wo nai mil raha hai..."

"Kahin chala gaya...nahi mil raha...matlab?"

She explained all the details however she can and request him again to come soon.

Aditya replied that he is in the area near beauru. So he will pick up Daya and both will come soon

After about half an hour she is feeling extremely hot. And the pain in her chest is coming to her left arm, when the door bell rang. She got up to open the door but she felt the world tilting on its axis dangerously and she falls down.

Both the doctor and the sub inspector heard the sound of something falling.

They looks at each other and started pressing the door bell, more urgently. But getting no sound, Daya now came in to action and soon they are inside the house.

Aditya rushed towards his mausi maa and checks her pulse

"Daya...Daya..ambulance ko..bulao jaldi..mausi maa ki pulse.."

Aditya rushes inside to her room while Daya calls for the ambulance.

Aditya came out with the bottle of sorbitol and was trying to force a bit of it in her mouth when she open her eyes tiredly with

"Adi...Abhijeet...wo agaya..?"

"Mausi maa...wo aa jaye ga...wo...aney hi wala hai..rastey mein...hai...aap ..aap ko kahan takleef ho rahi hai...boliye na..."

"Adi...tum...Daya..us ka khayal.."

And she didn't complete her sentence but clutched her arm and started hyperventilating

Aditya although a doctor but really looking helpless.

Daya come forward "maa jee..sir bilkul theek hain...kuch nahi Hua unhein..aap thora shant ho jaiye...sir ko aap ki zarurat hai...maa jee.."

But sometimes, things are not in our own hands. And this time she can't calm her heart, soon it gives out.

Aditya feels a moment when her soul left her old body, but still he checks.

No pulse

No heartbeat

Ambulance arrived, but it's too late. Aditya was now crying openly. He is an orphan once again

His mother told him once that

 _Mausi maa jesi hoti hai..._

 _When she left him at the age of 10. One day he was weeping silently when feels a hand caressing his head_

 _Adi...beta...mausi ko nahi batao ge..kia baat hai...haan mausi bhi to maa jesi hoti hai na..batao Kia baat hai.._

 _And he hugs her tightly shouting a word maa._

 _And the rest of his life till now, she proved it that_

 _Mausi maa jesi hoti hai..._

 _But today Destiny snatched his Maa jesi mausi maa.._

Daya was sitting beside him silently. He is not crying. If his expression can be assumed properly

He is fuming, and soon its proven right.

A figure drenched in rain came inside and stands still at a door and called

"Daya...Aditya..ye..kya hua..matlb..."

Aditya didn't reply. He is still clutching the cold hand of a helpless body lying on the couch. He is hiding his face in her shoulder and crying

 **R and R**

 **Hoping for desired number of reviews**

 **And for Bengali people SUBHO SARADIYA**


	9. Chapter 9

**TANYA, BFF, SANA,. PUJA, GD, GUEST, ZEBA, SIFA, ARIB, SHIKHA SHARMA, CUTTIE PARI, LUVCIDDUODOSTI, PRIYA, NIKITA thank you**

Daya got up from the floor and turned

"Kia hona tha...kuch nahi...maar gai wo..."

Abhijeet took a step backward with

"Kia bol rahey ho tum?"

"Kyun Kia bol raha hun me...aap hi to kehte they na…k ye aap ki koi nahi hain… kiun hain kia hain…bas aap ko kahin janey ki jagah nahi milti thi…bas isi liye rehtey they na aap yahan…to aaj se aap akele rahein ge…"

"Ai…aisa nahi ho sakta..ye aise kese mar sakti hain…"

He was about to move forward when Daya pushes him back

"Kiun…ab kia problem hai aap ko…duniya bhar ka sara ghussa to inhi pe nikalna tha na.. heiran to aap hon ge hi…ab aap k ghussey ko sehne k liye koi raha nahi na…me kehta raha sir…aap bahut deir kar rahey hain..bohat zada waqt le rahey hain…is k baad afsos ki jagah kuch bhi nahi bachey ga aap k paas…rishton k rehte rehte un ko maan dije…per nahi… aap ko to ghussa dikhana tha…jese aap ko kisi k honey na honey se fark nahi parta…to ab…ab kiun par raha hai… ye mar nahi gaeein hain sir…aap ne maar dala inhe…aaj agar aap ghar pe hotey…to aap humein call kar saktey they…keh saktey they..k unhe heart attack aa raha hai…ab chup kiun hain sir…boliye…"

He hold him by his arms and jerked him lightly "ab nahi bolna…aap ko kuch..kahiye…k me in ka beta nahi hun…in ki mot se mera kia lena dena…nahi bolna hai aap ko? Sir..dunya mein bahut log aise hain…jo maa k liye taraptey hain…per aap ne to khud us rishta ka gala ghot diya…"

Daya may have continued when heard a voice low enough to be a whisper

"Daya usey kiun keh rahey ho…usey choro… kuch nahi aata jata isey…han…ab mausi maa ko…"

And he broke down crying again.

Daya came forward and sat again beside Aditya.

"Han…aj..maa jee ko…akhri baar vida karna ho ga…"

This time he too cries. Abhijeet stand still at his place. He don't know what is going on around him. Just one sentence is roaming in his mind.

"Aap ne maar dala maa jee ko…"

Suddenly he feels people around and his mother is about to be taken out.

He moves forward with "maa…"

Both Aditya and Daya stopped. Aditya looks at him with so broken expression that Abhijeet can feel his heart being mirrored in Aditya's expressions. But when he looks at Daya, he is looking at him with.

No anger

No concern

No pity

Nothing

Just a strange look which he can't describe.

He moves forward with "me…mein bhi jaun ga…"

Both didn't answer but waits till he joins them and then started moving out and he moves along with them

Reaching the shamshan ghat, they are setting her in the pyre when pandit g asked

"Chita ko mukhagni kon de ga..."

All eyes accept Aditya and Daya turned to Abhijeet

He takes a step forward. But Aditya stopped him

"Nahi Abhijeet...tum to nahi mantey they na...k wo maa hain tumhari...to tum kiun...kis haq se do ge...tum chita ko agni..nahi karo ge tum...nahi..."

Daya grabs Aditya' s hand with "Aditya...(he shook his head)nahi..."

"Per Daya ye..."

"Aditya..."

Aditya looked away. Abhijeet looked at Daya as if for permission, but Daya didn't look at him.

Abhijeet completed the formalities and the pyre started burning.

He feels if he is losing a lot. He don't know what is he loosing. But he is losing something.

He feels so alone. He feels as if the air is thining around him.

Everything is going far and far away from him.

When he feels a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned with panic expression and find Daya standing. Aditya was just beside him, still not looking at Abhijeet.

Daya said "aap...theek hain sir..?"

Abhijeet nodes. He can't trust his voice to speak anything.

Daya also moves back but stands beside him as it proving that you are not alone. And really this is enough at this moment

He looks towards Aditya who is looking at the pyre mirroring the expression Abhijeet is feeling.

Abhijeet thinks he should say something but he don't know what. He tries to express himself that he is sad, he is also feeling the loss, but he can't.

They move back home. Aditya was sitting on the couch and Daya was sitting beside him. Both looking devastated. While Aditya was crying but Daya was silent. Abhijeet was standing at the doorway not knowing what to do.

Suddenly Aditya stood up with "aab shanti mil gai tumhe?kharey kiun ho ab...jao na..tumhe to yehi chahiye tha na...har waqt..akela chor do akela chor do ki rat lagatey they...aik kaam kartey hain..hum bhi chaley jaty hain..theek rahy ga na.."

Daya stood up and pressed Aditya shoulder

"Aditya...rehne do na..maa jee ye to nahi chahti hon gi na.."

Aditya just looked away then said "un k chahney ka ...kisi ne dihaan rakha..."

Abhijeet burst out with "Han... nahi rakha...me ne..me dukhi nahi hun...me kiun dukhi hon ga...muje nahi farq parta kuch...or kia keh rahey they..tum dono ko bhi jana hai na...to chaley jao na..me ne kab roka..me ne kaha kisi se...k muje akele rehne se dar lagta hai...raat ko neend nahi aati...me na...bohat khush hun..to..kia kar lo ge...me..nahi janta tha..unhey...per wo kesi maa thin...maa kehney mein thori deir kia ho gai...to wo.."

And he rushes inside his room and close the door with a bang.

Both Aditya and Daya were present at the home whole night. Aditya was sharing some of his moments spend with his mausi maa, some with Abhijeet and Daya was really feeling something what he didn't get

Suddenly Daya remembers

"Sir ne dawai nahi li ho gi...hai na?"

Aditya looked at Daya then at the clock then at the closed door

He sighed "shayad nahi (he paused)...sach mein nahi...li ho gi...chalo de k aao...

"Aap ghussa hain sir se?"

"Nahi...usey to ye bhi nahi pata k us ne kia kho diya..aaj..per muje ye pata hai...wo bhi dukhi hai..or aaj ka ye jo ghussa tha na..ye memory loss or accident k wajh se nahi tha...dukhi honey pe ..tension mein ghussa dikhana us ki adat hai..me jaun ga..us k pass to wo or ghussa ho jaye ga..kiun k usey lag raha hai...jo dukh us ko feel karna chahiye..wo me kiun feel kar raha hun..."

Daya looked confused

Aditya said "samjho ge nahi..jao...tum dawaii de k aao..."

Daya moved inside with meds and soon Aditya heard from outside

"Muje dawaii dene kiun aa gaye...tumhein tumhara dost mil gaya na..jao...us ko console karo..us k pass ja k betho...itney din baad to shanti mili hai..shanti lene do muje..niklo..nikal jao mere kamrey se..."

And he found Daya being pushed out from the room

Daya was looking really confused

Aditya said in a teary tone "chor do usey akela..wo khud se jooj raha hai...ooper se possessive bhi hai..us k dost us se naraz hain..maa chali gai...or ab tum...tum bhi us k dost ka...matlab jis dost ko wo pehchanta tak nahi ...usi ka sath de rahey ho...us ko lag raha hai..usey koi samjh nahi pa raha.."

Daya looked down with "mujhe tab sir pe bahut ghussa aya tha..me ne ye nahi socha...k..sir bhi.."

They both sat silently waiting this night to be end. But when you lose someone precious those nights become much longer than usual.

Not only this night but the night after that and the night after that.

One and the other night he saw nightmares. His condition is same, tossing on bed sweating badly, blabbering something all these are same but the difference is now he didn't feels a hand wiping his sweat, rubbing his back.

Every night he cries hiding his face in pillow but no one listens,

Aditya and Daya both visits him on regular basis. He acts as he is coping up with his loneliness. His behavior is getting better with them.

But whenever they left the house and the silence engulf him again, he looked in the kitchen, inside the mandir to find that old lady...no...now his mother

But his search gone wasted every time

With the passing time a special type of silence engulfing him. He didn't feel like talking but feels satisfied to listening others

That day he was half lying on sofa when heard "kaise ho?"

He didn't look up as he recognized the voice so he said tiredly "tum is waqt?"

The visitor sat on the single sofa with "Daya se pata chala do appointment miss kr chuke ho..usne kal check kiya to dekha dawai waise ka waisa hi hey..cahte kya ho.."

Abhijeet looked up "kuch cahne ko bacha kaha hey..tum logo ko lagta hey na mein unki maut cahta tha.. Meine maar dala unhe..khooni hu na mein..ek khooni se itni hamdardi thik nahi Aditya"

Aditya sighed "yea kaise sajah hey haan?"

"Sajah? Nahi yea to kismat.."

"Shut up Abhijeet... Itni hari hui batein kyun ..tum aise nahi they.. Pata hey tumhe pasand nahi purane baaton ki jikar krna per...please aise.."

He stopped and looked away

After few seconds he heard "mein unki maut nahi cahta tha..pata hey WO meri ma hey..kahi na kahi mere dil yea manne laga tha..per bahut darr lagta tha..ager mein accept kr lu to WO fir se kho jayegi..per mein unki maut nahi.."

He hide his face in palms and sobbed soundlessly

Aditya hesitated for few minutes then placed a hand on his back "Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet didn't looked up, ,Aditya rubbed his back in light motion with "per aise kya unki atma ko shanti pahuchegi? Mausimaa ko aur dukh kyun de rahe ho..WO ma thi tumhari, aur ma apne bacho ki taqleef nahi cahti na"

Abhijeet looked up "fir kya karu mein..."

Aditya smiled softly "khud ko thora majbut karo..aur jindegi ke samna karo"

Abhijeet looked so helpless

Aditya nodded "mujhe pata hey tum kahi na kahi agey barne se darte ho"

Abhijeet looked away

"Uhun najre mat churao..aur darte sab hey..per USS ki samna karo..hum hey na tumhare sath?"

Abhijeet looked at him with hope

Aditya nodded and pressed the hand resting on his back

Abhijeet gave a small smile

"To ab chalo..kal ek appointment le ley doctor se?jo sessions unhone kaha tha counseling ka..wo.."

Abhijeet sighed

And then gave a nod

.

.

.

 _ **.R AND R**_

 **SUBHO BIJOYA**

 **HAPPY DUSHERA**

 **SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE AS WAS BUSY DURING PUJA..**


	10. Chapter 10

**SANA, ZEBANAHID, GD, SIFA, JYOTI A, PRIYA, ARIB, EMAN, ABHINIDHI, SHIKHA SHARMA, NIKITA, ABHII, TANYA thank you**

..

.

.

.

.

Few months passed, today she has died. The loneliness is still there but now he got, that he has friends. Daya comes to visit him almost every day and Aditya at least 4 days a week. During these months he talked with ACP sir once and all other team members once. But he is not really comfortable with them.

He hears about the cases, sometimes tells Daya not to take tension. Sometime he also gets tensed, but didn't show this. After all he is not interested in all this

Right?

Days passes

Every day he gets up, looks over the newspaper, have his breakfast and medicines. Now days he is growing a kitchen garden there.

The whole noon He tries to concentrate on crime novels which according to Daya was his favorites and according to Aditya was a secret of him being a great detective. Then by the evening he usually gets a call stating that Daya will come or not and

He prepares dinner most of the time for two or three. Yea...now it's a rule that Daya will have a dinner here only.

That day it's late in evening, but not a single call from Daya. Aditya called to inform him that he is going out of town for some days. After talking to him he thought to call Daya, but then stopped thinking

Why should I?

Then, he don't know what came in his mind or heart he is really confused between them, he dialed Daya's number

Call got received, but before any one speak, he said "aj arahe ho?"

A dull tired voice answered

"Nahi… sir… mein aj nahi apaunga, aap khana kha lijiyega…"

His mind says

'Is he thinking that every day, I wait for him on dinner? I take dinner when I feel I should take; it's just a coincidence that he is also present on dinner table.'

But he didn't concentrate on his mind.

He said in ordering way "Kaam se free hotey hi foran gher aao…"

The other person sighed, but he didn't wait for his answer and cut the call.

The door bell rang at perfect standard time. Daya entered inside, but he was looking tensed. He sat on the couch and having his full concentration on the paper in his hands. He didn't even notice when Abhijeet came out of kitchen with two cups of coffee.

He sat on the opposite couch with "aab bolo "ge…kia baat hai…"

"Nahi…haan...me ...mein theek hun…aap kuch keh rahey they..." Daya replied absentmindedly

"Han…keh raha tha,"

"G...kahiye…"

"Mein pooch raha tha...kia baat hai…pareshan kiun ho,"

"WO..sir…aik case hai…aik bachey ka murder case…bahut be dardi se.."

He got silent again and Abhijeet caught his feelings. In past few months, no rather in past two years, Abhijeet understood Daya is a sentimental being. He gets emotional in most of the things. But this…a child getting killed , anyone can get emotional.

He broke the silence with "phir…"

He started "aapko pata hai…wo bacha..kitna bahadur tha…marne se pehle…aik number likh k gaya crayons se…shayad kisi kidnapper ko likhtey dekha ho yea kisise suna ho…aaj sara din isi case mey uljhey rahey…phir Acp sir ne kaha…sab ghar jao…kal fresh mind se kerenge…"

"Kese numbers…koi phone number, gari ka number…"

"Nahi sir…sab try kar k dekh liya…Na koi address na gari ka number na phone number…."

"Shayad koi bank locker… bachey ne kuch dekha ho… kuch suna ho…shayad apney parents ko baat karte,…"

"Nahi… bahut bara number hai… bank locker nahi…ho ga…"

"Accha… kya kya numbers hain…kuch yaad hai…?"

"Yaad… aik second sir, .hum logon ne…us number k jo photos liye they… wo hain…us ki aik aik copy sab k pass…mere…Fredrick k…Jayant k…Asha…Sudhakar…sab k pass…Sir k pass bhi hai...aap dekhoge?"

Abhijeet looks at Daya, he is looking so hopeful that he can't deny. Somehow during these two years Abhijeet has forgotten that how to say no, to this guy. So he nodes and Daya pulled out his wallet and then the photo.

On a piece of paper, many numbers are written in uneven way. He picks the notepad and pen

And soon they are sitting on floor on both sides of the table and writing the numbers separately on papers. Abhijeet rub the corner of his lip with pencil and said

"Kia ho sakta hay ye… na koi mobile number… na koi gari ka number….or itne sarey….zero bhi hain…kia?"

"Daya" he called unmindfully

Daya who was totally involved in those numbers literally jumped and said "kia…kia hua sir…"

"Apna mobile do…"

"Jee?"

"Arey…apna mobile do…jaldi…"

He handed him his cell and Abhijeet started looking at it keenly, and after nearly two minutes he started writing something on paper and looking at the cell after every second. Daya was looking at him with astonishment. Some pictures started forming in his mind and he completely got lost in past.

He didn't notice the passing time and jerked out when Abhijeet wave his hand in front of his eyes.

"g…g… sir…"

"Kia g g… kab se bula raha hun…"

"Kia hua…"

He placed the note pad on his palm and said bit irritated "ye hua…"

He glanced at the paper where numbers are written in pairs, some space is left between every two pairs and a word is written beside every pair of numbers.

Daya read all the stuff carefully, it was someone's name. Daya was looking at Abhijeet with open mouth then closed his mouth and did a fish expression

Abhijeet asked through action "kia hua…"

"Sir… ye… ye to humara prime suspect…"

Abhijeet looked at the name with "matlb bache ko pata tha ki kaun.."

Daya nodded "mein isko chorunga nahi sir dekhna aap..sir thank you..thank you"

Daya stood up hurriedly, took his cell phone and that paper and said "acha sir me nikalta hun…"

And moves to door.

"Arey khana to… khalo thora"

"Abhie nahi sir, isko sajah diya bina mein nahi kha paunga"

He opened the lock and then turned again

"Sir…aap dinner…"

"Han…Kar lunga…tum…jao…dihaan se…aur gussey pey kabu rakhna"

Daya ducked his head with a sheepish look; Abhijeet shook his head and stayed at door till Daya drove away

Next day early morning even before Abhijeet was fully up and around the doorbell started ringing continuously

Abhijeet moved to the door, irritated with the continuous ringing.

He opened the door and Daya barged in with "sir apne kamal kr diya..kal wo admi do hath partey sab ugal diya usne..usne bas apne swarth.." he stopped looking really sad

Abhijeet called softly "kal sare rat yeahi krte rahe?"

Daya looked down, Abhijeet shook his head fondly "ander ayo..thora fresh ho lo..breakfast aur coffee lata hu"

Daya moved towards the washroom and Abhijeet towards his room

Soon both sat on the dining table with coffee and toast, when Daya initiated "sir ek baat kahu"

"hmm"

"aap koi job I mean aise khud ko char diwar mey rakh ke to jindegi nahi gujrega na.."

Abhijeet snorted "mein aur kaam? Kaun dega ek unstable"

"sir…"

Abhijeet concentrated in his breakfast when heard a deep breath then "aap na ek private detective agency khol lijiye"

Abhijeet looked up with raised eyebrows

"haa sir aap pehle se hi bahut ache detective they, aur aap jo kehte hey na abhie aap nahi kr paoge dekha na apne kitni achi detection power hey aap mey..sir you are really a sharp shine.. aur humare cases mey bhi kabhie private help lag jaye to"

"Daya" Abhijeet interrupted calmly "ek bachey ki message samjhne se koi detection power nahi ajata..fir to wo bacha aur acha detective tha na..aise nahi hota"

"per sir"

"Daya ek detective banne ke liye kaafi achi brain ki jharurat hoti hey..aur"

He found Daya looking about to protest

He smiled softly "acha mere dimaag ka choro..aur detection ka bhi..khtm karo, fir gher jake rest lo..bureau bhi to jana hoga"

Daya sighed

And concentrated on food.

.

.

.

 **R AND R PLEASE**

 **AND THE WRITERS ARE PLANNING FOR A CONTEST IN TRIBUTE TO OUR FAVOURITE SHOW AND IN HOPE OF ITS RETURN**


	11. Chapter 11

**thank you to all the reviwers… will thank in details in next chapter**

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

He had been standing on the same highway,

 **last night when sleep overpowers him, he can see a car been driven on an empty highway, then he saw someone struggling for freedom when the lock broke and two men rescued him. And then the scene which always makes him uncomfortable**

 **An old lady pleading "beta…me tri maa… Abhijeet beta…"**

 **Then he saw a same lady was lied on stacks and after sometime a burning pyre.**

 **He sat up with a jerk, sweating badly. He removes the curtains and saw its morning. He wear his slippers and moves out of the house.**

He heard the sound of a car engine. But even after the tires of the cars screeched, as it stopped a few feet behind him, he did not turn around to acknowledge his visitor. Three detectives got out of the car.

ACP Pradyuman and Inspector Daya came to stand on either side of him.

"Abhijeet?" ACP Pradyuman called him, "Abhijeet!" He reluctantly tore his gaze away from the empty street and turned to look at him.

"Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?"Pradyuman questioned him, "Tumhe toh ghar me hona chahiye. Chalo," he patted Abhijeet's shoulder, "Chalo aao mere saath."

They started to move back to the car when he spoke, "Yahi par, yahi par chhoda tha unhone mujhe do saal pehle," at his words, they stopped, "Meri zindagi chheen li unhone! Kaise?Kaise pata chalega mujhe, ki woh log kaun the?"

"Mai samajh sakta hoon tum par kya guzar rahi hai," began ACP Pradyuman.

Abhijeet nearly shouted, he wanted to vehemently refute that statement. Because, it was wrong. The ACP had no idea what he was going through, because he had never been in such a position before. But he kept quiet, out respect for him and because he knew that he was only trying to help.

ACP Pradyuman continued, "Magar tumhe himmat karni padegi! Zindagi me aage badhna hoga!"

He shook his head in frustration, "Magar kaise? Zindagi me toh tabh aage badha jaa ta hai, jab maalum ho ki main aaya kaha se hoon. Mujhe toh ye bhi pata nahi main hoon kaun!"

"Agar tum isi tarah apni beeti zindagi ko dhoondte rahoge, toh phir baaki zindagi ka kya hoga?"

Abhijeet looks up, Daya was looking at him concern and is looking like he wants to say took a deep breath, "Teen mahine pehle, who bhi chali gayi" he still didnt call her as ma..he now thinks he has no right to do so. "Woh is gum me mar gayi, ki uska apna beta, uska Abhijeet use pehechan ta nahi tha,"

A tear threatened to fall, but before it did, he reined it in. "Is me mera kya kasoor (fault)? Is liye, main jaag ta rehta hoon raat-raat bhar, soch ta rehta hoon, ki shaayad – shaayad mujhe kuch yaad aajaye. Kuch bhi!"

He shook his head, "Lekin kuch yaad nahi aata." He bowed his head for a moment before looking up to see ACP Pradyuman walk up to him, though he was not looking at him.

He patted his head with "aise nahi yaad ayega hey na?"

Daya can't resist any more and said "sir humesha bas yeahi sochte rehte hey mein kehta hu sir se WO koi job yea business start kre..private detective agency.."

"Daya kya tum bekar mey.."

"Bekar mey nahi sir aapki ander WO detection hey aap.."

Daya stopped and turned to acp with "sir aap hi kahiye na"

Abhijeet said "ek number se nam nikal lene se koi detective nahi banta Daya"

Acp smiled "per tum ho Abhijeet..Acha tumhe khud pey yakin nahi hey na? Thik hey..tum koi case hume unofficially assist karo..fir.."

"Sir HQ ne mujhe nikal chuke hey right?"

Acp shook his head in no "ground kiya..dono alag baat hey"

Abhijeet gave a fiery look to Daya then shook his head

"Nahi sir," once again a denial slipped from his lips, "main aap logo ka time waste nahi karna chaahta."

"Mai ye nahi keh ta ki, tum phir se CID join karo, nahi. Humare saath raho, ho sakta hai purane kaam pe lautne se, shaayad tumhe kuch yaad aajaye...yea naya kuch suru krne ki motivation mil jaye"

Before he can deny again jayant who was standing back said "ha sab aapko bahut miss krte hey ek bar asehi chaliye"

And then Daya with puppy eyes pleaded "sir please ek case..."

Abhijeet is not immune to his plead so he was considering

Before he could answer, a beeping sound from the car alerted them about an important wireless message.

Daya moved to the car to receive the message. A voice spoke, "Hello. Control Room. Alert! Mashiwara area ke sabhi patrol vans, fauran 15th road, Kolkwaari pahunche. Waha ke stone quarry se 30kg dynamite chori hua hai. Over."

Daya took off the headphones he had worn to listen to the message and walked back towards them.

"Haan Daya," said ACP Pradyuman, "kya message hai?"

Abhijeet wondered how he got roped into this. As soon as Daya relayed the message, ACP Pradyuman immediately ordered him to drive them to the stone quarry at Mashiwara. He had barely given his consent to go with them that he had been dragged along. However he had to admit, that after two years of living a quiet life, this small bit of excitement had adrenaline pumping through his veins, making him feel alive once more.

When they arrived at the stone quarry, a worker informed them of the theft, "Mai yaha roz ki tarah sade-chhe (6:30) baje pahuncha, store room mein supply check kiya, toh pata chala 30kg dynamite chori ho gaya hai!"

"Dynamite ka stock is se pehle kabh check kiya tha?" Pradyuman questioned him.

"Kal raat ko, sade-nau (9:30) baje, sir. Har roz ki tarah, kaam khatam karne ke pe ek security guard bhi hota hai yaha har aane-jaane wala ka record rakh ta hai sir. Mai ne register bhi check kiya sir," he opened the register he had in his hands to show them, "raat mey ek aadmi aaya tha! Ye – Mr. Kaushik."

Mr. Kaushik, himself spoke up, "Aur sir, main kabh se keh raha hoon, main yahan nahi aaya tha! Kya kaam hain mujhe yaha?Kal raat gyarah baje main apne gharpe soya hua tha"

Abhijeet watched the man carefully; he looked harassed – as any normal citizen would look if they were accused of a crime. But he could be guilty and to escape his punishment, he could be lying. However, a hunch told him that he was speaking the truth. That meant that the person who came to the quarry last night was someone else – someone who stole Mr. Kaushik's identity to commit this theft.

The worker shook his head and told the ACP, "Sir, raat ka watchman aa ta hi hoga. Woh hi aapko batayega."

A man in watchman's uniform had arrived. He looked as if he had very little sleep, and he did if was awake all night.

"Kya hua sahab?" the watchman asked them.

Pradyuman asked him, "Kal raat Kaushik sahab yaha aaye the? Tum ne register me inka naam likha hai." He pointed towards Kaushik.

The watchman nodded, "Haan sahab, koi Kaushik sahab aaye the zaroor. Par," he looked at the man ACP Pradyuman pointed at, "ye who nahi hai."

"Kya matlab?"

"Sahab, woh koi aur hi tha." He tried to explain, " Mai yaha naya hoon sahab, har officer ko shakal se nahi pehechan ta. Par kal jo aadmi aya tha unhone apna naam Kaushik hi batayatha. Apna pass-card bhi dikhaya tha. Bole – maal ki kuch checking karni hai. Unke pass ek suitcase bhi tha. Mai ne unke liye store ka darwaja khol diya aur register mei entry bhi kardiya."

The worker nodded, "Haan, sir. Humare yaha jo pass-card hota hai, us mein photo bhi hota hai aur saath mein identity number bhi hota hai. Usi se hum unhe khaas jagah pe aane-jaane dete hai."

The CID officers realised that it was someone else who made a fake pass-card with Mr. Kaushik's name on it.

On asking for a description, the watchman told them about the man, but on hearing it Mr. Kaushik told them that it is similar to Rishi who stays close to his house, in a nearby lodge. And the only information he knows about him is that Rishi had come from Nagpur in search of work.

They reached Rishi's lodge.

As ACP Pradyuman and Daya began searching Rishi's room for clues, Abhijeet realized that he looked foolish standing at the entrance doing nothing. He too moved in and began looking around for something that could help them.

He looked inside the cupboard, but it was nearly bare. As he was about to close it, a dustbin caught his eye. It was placed under a study desk and seemed to have torn bits of paper inside it.

As he bent down to retrieve it, ACP sir pulled out a tray with bottles of different chemicals, wires and other odd equipment, from under the bed. A plastic bag was also found, which had gun powder in it.

While ACP Pradyuman and Daya were going through those things, Abhijeet had upturned the bin and separated the paper pieces from some wires. He assembled the pieces like a jigsaw puzzle to form a picture of a bomb. It showed the different parts needed to make it and the process to make it.

"Sir," he called for ACP Pradyuman, and the honorific seemed familiar on his tongue. He pointed at the items his colleagues were examining, "woh bomb bana ne ka saman hai."

They looked at him and he showed them the pieces of paper he had found. "Ye dekhiye sir, ye diagram hai… or ye…

He pointed to various parts and explained what they were

As he finished, ACP Pradyuman was looking at him with pride and Daya was beaming

Just on principle Abhijeet glared at Daya.

Just then Inspector Jayant came into the room informing them that a waiter had just seen Rishi and that he had a big suitcase with him.

"Achha," ACP Pradyuman realised, "iska matlab usne bomb suitcase me hi banaya hai." He ordered Daya, "Daya, jaldi jaake dekho woh kis taraf gaya, kaise gaya. Aur bahar poocho – shaayad kisi ne use dekha ho. "

"Okay, sir," replied Daya as he rushed out.

ACP Pradyuman turned to Jayant, "Jaao, jaake Kaushik aur us lodge owner ko bulaao aur un sekaho Rishi ka sketch ki ttayiyar kare."

"Abhijeet," he turned to him next, and even though he did not work under him an automatic, "Yes sir," fell from his lips.

ACP Pradyuman paused for a second, realizing that for a moment he thought that Abhijeet was one of his officers, but shaking that thought away, he patted Abhijeet's shoulder to show his appreciation for helping them in the case, "Tum mere saath aao,"

A couple of hours later they received information from two constables that the man had been spotted, though without the brief case. This meant that the bomb was now planted. And they did not know where. The only one who knew was Rishi.

The problem was that even after having him in their custody, he refused to give up the location of the bomb. When all the officers had tried to get the information out of him by force and failed, ACP Pradyuman turned towards Abhijeet, momentarily forgetting once again that he was no longer a part of CID.

But it did not mean that Abhijeet could not help. And in fact, Abhijeet did have a plan. They had estimated an area he might have placed the bomb in with the help of the bus ticket they found in his wallet. Now they only had to find the specific location.

Rishi had clearly told them that he would not be giving up the location of the bomb. However he had accidently given up that time when the blast would occur.

"Theek sava-do (2:15) baje jab woh bomb blast hoga tab aapko pata chal jayega. Uske pehle mai kuch nahi bataunga, kuch bhi nahi!"

Abhijeet told them to lock him in a separate room with a T.V. and a clock – a clock which was an hour fast! When the clock would strike 2:15 pm, they would switch on the T.V where according to planning, news about a bomb blast would be showing. Rishi would assume that the bomb had killed those it had to and would gleefully tell them of the location.

The other CID officers looked at him with amazement, but Daya gave a grin

He tried to hide it. But with better detection comes a better eyesight so he failed miserably

ACP Pradyuman, Abhijeet and two bomb squad officers moved out in a police jeep towards Kandiwali and Malad area, which was the place where the bomb might be.

According to plan, when Rishi saw the false news of a bomb blast on the T.V they had set up, thinking that his bomb exploded he told them.

He set up a bomb in Milind's new factory, to kill him and the new workers, in revenge. However just before he could tell them of the location of the factory, Rishi realised that he was tricked and refused to reveal more.

Daya and Jayant however found out that the inauguration of Milind's factory was scheduled for today and found its address and name in a newspaper.

With this information, ACP Pradyuman, Abhijeet and the bomb squad officers reached the factory minutes before the bomb would explode.

After evacuating the place, when they found the bomb, the Bomb squad officers informed them that it was too late and they too must leave before the bomb explodes.

Abhijeet refused and ran back to the bomb with ACP Pradyuman right behind him. He pointed at the acid tube.

"Agar acid dynamite pe na gire toh bomb blast nahi hoga, sir!"

At that realization, Abhijeet plunged his hand in and pulled the tube out, disregarding ACP's warning.

The force made the acid spill out and it fell on his shoulder. Abhijeet cried out in pain and his vision blurred with tears. He could make out a voice calling his name, "Abhijeet? Abhijeet!"

His shoulder burned, his vision swam, but he made an attempt to answer.

"Mai ne acid ko nikal diya," Abhijeet reassured him, "mai ne bomb ko phatne se rok diya."

"Idiot," said ACP Pradyuman, "Tumne apne aap ko jala diya! Agar tumhari jaan chali jaati toh?"

"Aur koi rasta nahi tha, sir, bomb ko phat ne nahi dena chahiye tha," he protested.

"Abhijeet," he said, "tum ek bahadur sipahi (soldier) ho. Yes! Mai chaahta hoon ki, tum humara department phir se join kar lo."

Abhijeet recognized determination when he sees it and knew that HQ and all be damned now ACP is onto this case.

But is he ready

"Nahi sir, main kaise kar sakta hoon?Jis aadmi ko ye nahi pata hai ki wo hai kaun… mujhe kuch yaad nahi, sir! Mujhe toh ye bhi nahi malum ki police me reh ke kya karte hein!" he tried to explain.

But this time ACP Pradyuman would not have it, "Ye case tum ne solve kiya hai! Dekho Abhijeet, ek police officer mein himmat aur dimaag – dono hone chahiye. Aur ye dono hi tum mein hai! I'm proud of you, my boy!"

Abhijeet denied fiercely and was ready to argue but acp stopped him in favour of going to hospital

Yes the matter must be discussed later but immediate concern is treatment

And Abhijeet is bit scared of two reaction he will get for it

Abhijeet got released from the hospital that very day after 3 hours and came back home. As expected he was not alone and was accompanied by Daya. Aditya has warned him that he will be coming in the evening to check if he had taken the medicine and dressing are changed or not? To which he had just gave a glare. But by now he got accustomed that his glare is not effective on these two.

When they reached home Abhijeet sat down on the couch with:

"Daya zara fridge se pani ki bottle nikaalna..."

"Nahi..wo..thanda pani..matlab..aap ko thorey din pehle hi to zukam"

"Daya.."

"Acha theek hai deta hun..."

Abhijeet smiles a little when Daya serves him water and sat down on the couch fidgeting with his fingers.

"Kuch kehna hai."

"Han...g..wo mein.."

He didn't find any appropriate word. Then said in one breath

"Aap...cid join kar lijiye sir.."

Abhijeet gave him a look to which Daya explained "sir..ab dekhiye...ab...ab Acp sir hain na..wo..sab handle kar lein..ge...wo bhi yehi chahtey hain..aaj ..freddy or sudhakar bhi hospital mein yehi baat kar rahey they...aap ne dekha na...aap k ander detection ab bhi hai...jazba hai...himmat hai..sir..yehi to sab chahiye hota hai..or jo traning di jati hai...us mein kia sikhaya jata hai...kuch codes waghera crack karna...jo aap kar saktey hain... aap ko yaad hai na...gun chalana(he gets excited )wo to aap ki muscle memory mein hi bas gaya ho ga...phir...kuch fighting..wo to..agar aap uncomfortable feel karein to hum practice karein ge na...or baki to..."

"Daya..."

"Per sir aap.."

"Me ye nahi keh raha hun k tumhari baat ghalat hai...per tumhe pata hai na..doctors ne kia kaha...me phir se sab kuch...(shook his head) nahi...me ye nahi kar sakta..."

"Per sir aap koshish to kijiye...koshish karney mein kia harj hai.."

Abhijeet stood up with a jerk "Han...han..harj hai..tum log samjhtey kiun nahi ho...(Abhijeet gave a resigned expression) Daya CID ki duty mein bohat sari confendentialities hoti hain...muje to ye tak nahi pata ho ga...k kon police ka hai..kon criminal hai..tum kaho ge..k tum..sarey data records se sab bata do ge...agar do din baad sab bhool jaun to? Tumhe yaad hai na doctor ne kia kaha..or..is sab k ooper se mera ye stress disorder...(he looks helplessly) acha btao...ye fitness test kiun liya jata hai...jazba or himmat to hazaron mein ho ga..to Kia wo sab k sab aa jatey hain forces mein..logic less baat mat karo tum please...(he took a deep breath) han..tum ne jo kaha...k muje ab kuch karna chahiye...muje bhi yehi lagta hai..per is ka ye matlab nahi k me cid join kar lun ja k..or wese bhi kiun join karun..phir se kuch Khoney k liye..me nahi kar sakta..."

He move forward to his room angrily. But before entering inside, Daya calls from behind

"Aap ko sach mein lagta hai..k aap ne sirf khoya hi hai...kuch mila nahi.."

Abhijeet stopped for a second. A strong calm face patting his back with u can do it expression…that expression of the face is in his mind. A hopeful pair of eyes, a boyish grin always there beside him are in his mind.

Whenever Acp Pardhyuman met him, he has given him a silent but strong moral support. Is it not because of the CID that he got all this.

All the madels on the walls which is showing him that yea some day he was something, something important.

And the person sitting there was the main source of strength because of which he came back to life, has strength he can struggle with life now. Isn't he also the part of cid?

Has he only lost?

No...

But he can't admit it. Yes he is a coward.

He turns to Daya with "nahi..kuch nahi mila..or na kuch miley ga...kiun..k muje is mamley mein nahi parna hai..."

And he move inside the room. Daya stood up and about to move out when the door bell rang. He open the door and found Aditya standing there. He looked at Daya expectantly who just sighed and said "aiye..."

Daya came inside following Aditya and both sat on the couch.

Aditya put up his feet on the table with "Kia hua...mausam phir se thora kharab lag raha hai..."

Daya nodes

Aditya said "kiun..hospital mein to sab theek tha...tum to bari bar bar kar rahey they...Abhijeet chup chap sun raha tha..."

"Tab to sir they na...sir k samney wo chillate nahi hain...or wese bhi ye us liye nahi hai..."

"Phir kis liye? Dawai le ke?"

"Nahi...wo aaj sir ne..un se kaha tha cid join ki baat..."

Aditya sat straight. Daya continues

"phir me ne bhi kaha..per wo to..."

"Wo to kia...mana kar diya?"

"Han...kehne lagey...unho ne..cid ki wajah se sirf khoya hai..or kuch nahi khona chahte"

Aditya smiled "or tumhe lag raha hai...k sab agar khoya hi hai...to tum kia ho?"

"Nai...me kia...me to..."

"Kia tum to?"

"Kuch nahi.."

"Me baat karun?"

"Faida nahi ho ga na... bohat ziddi hai wo... wese bhi sir sahi bhi hain...isi duty ki wajah se hi to... acha me..chalta hun..muje thora kaam hai..."

He gets up and was about to move out when Aditya called

'Daya...wo khud bhi jaanta hai..k is duty ki wajah se...usey kuch or mila ho ya nahi...aik dost zaroor mila hai... Per w/o ye maney ga nahi...or tumhare samney to bilkul bhi nahi...after all un ki shan kam ho sakti hai...hai na?"

Daya smiled a little and moved out.

Aditya was sitting silently when heard

"Daya chala gaya?"

Aditya didn't look up and said "kaan to isi tarf they..phir pooch kiun rahey ho?"

Abhijeet sat down with "nahi...me to bas aisi hi...tum... Kia dekhney aye they...medicines le li me ne...dard nahi hai..or.."

Aditya said while looking down and tapping his feet on the carpet "tum itney darpoke kab se ho gaye Abhijeet? "

Abhijeet looked and Aditya, but just frowned didn't reply.

Aditya looked up and sighed "Tumhe pata hai..tumhara sab se bara sapna tha ye...k police banna hai muje..zada parhai se Kia ho ga..police banney k liye to action chahiye hota hai..to me bas humesha action karta rahun..is ko marun...us ko peetun...perh pe charhun..""

Abhijeet looked down

"muje pata tha..tum kaho ge..sapna tha..per muje to pata bhi nahi..sapna tha..k kia tha. .apna wajood tak to.. me nahi kehta hun..un sapno se..aaj bhi tumhare sapno ka koi naata hai..per sapney kia..sach mein sirf dimagh se hi dekhey jatey hain...jahan tak muje pata hai..sapney dil se hotey hain..or jo chot lagi hai..wo dimgh pe lagi hai..hai na?"

Abhijeet tried to say something but Aditya continue

"Or agar tumhe lagta hai..k tum ne is duty ki wajah se sirf khoya hi hai to..Acp sir to sirf tumhe sath le k gaye they na...to acid khud pe gira k..bomb ko diffuse kar k...kisi or ki jan bacha ke..kia kuch pany ki koshish kar rahey they...kisi ko kuch dikhana chahtey they..akhir kar kia rahey they.."

Abhijeet looked down more closing his eyes and started gritting his teeth trying to control the rising anger

When he heard "han..pata hai...dil kar hai bolun..k Aditya tum yahan se nikal jao...per faida nahi ho ga...kiun k muje jo bolna hai...wo bol k.. phir niklun ga..."

Abhijeet got up and said "han… to…kia dekhta rehta me k burst ho jaye… or agar hota to… or logon ka alawa…me or Acp sir bhi to martey…to me ne khud ko bachaney k liye chota sa nuqsan kia…"

Aditya placed hand on his knees and stood up with "acha…to..tum ne itna dimagh kiun lagaya…wo kia tha…clock changing ya aisa kuch…tum log to they nahi us jagah..jahan bomb plant tha…to koi bhi marey..us se tumhe kia…or wese bhi ye to CID ka kaam tha…tum ne kiun kiya…"

Abhijeet answered him as "han…to wo log mujh pe bharosa kar k muje le k gaye they…"

"Oho…(Aditya gave him a sarcastic look) to tum…un logon k bharosey ki laaj rakh rahey they…to..ye laj rakhtey rakhtey…kuch ho jata to..or wese bhi..tumhe to kuch mila hi nahi na us duty se…na izzat na naam na pehchan…na hi aik sacha dost mila jo tumhare sath khara raha har kadam pe..wese tumhe nahi lagta k aise ghar mein bethe bethe matam mana rahey ho …behter nahi k tum un logon ko dhoondney ki koshish karo…jo is sab k zimmedar hain…"

Abhijeet looked at Aditya with question in his eyes

"Sirf ye to nahi na..k unho ne tumhara wajood cheen liya… un ki wajah se mausi maa chali gai…"

Abhijeet felt a crack in this eyes Aditya felt it, so said softly "to tumhe nahi lagta k…sirf ye dikhaney se k muje un ki maut ka ofsos hai…zada behter ye nahi ho ga k tum un logon ko dhoondho…"

Abhijeet uttered "per me kese… "

Aditya sat down with "Cid join kar k…"

Abhijeet looked at him with so young and vulnerable expression that Aditya softens his tone and said in calm soothing way

"Case solve karna hai na tumhe…to apna case bhi solve karo…tumhe to ye tak sunna gawara nahi k us din kia hua tha…kis mission per they tum…bhag kiun rahey ho tum…bhagney se wapis aa jaein gi yaadein…koi tum se kuch kahey to tum doctors ki baat beech mein le aaty ho..k unho ne kaha kuch dino baad memory phir se chali jaye gi…jaye gi…gai to nahi na.. to isi dar se tum dimagh ka istemal nahi karo ge…tum cid join kar k apna case kholo…kis se baat karne gaye they…kia hua tha…us bar k waiters se milo…koi eyewitness miley to us se baat karo…wo gari ka registration number dekho… me manta hun… Daya ne…team ne…sab ne pata lagaya… per ye tumhara khud ka case tha…or ye jo…tumhara dum ghutta hai…tumhe guilt hai mausi maa k janey ka…to..me guilt mein hun…guilt mein hun kartey rehne se…guilt khatam ho jaye ga..? tumhe nahi lagta hai…guilt mein rehne se behter hai k tum unhe insaaf dilao…"

Abhijeet sat back, looking really confused

Aditya said softly "sirf tum nahi..tumhare jese kitney log…in haadson ki bhaint charhtey hain… kitni hi maaon ki kokh ujar jati hai…agar tum un maaon ko insaaf dila pao…kisi aik bachey ko bhi us ki maa se door honey se rok pao… to tumhe nahi lagta k…mausi maa ko thori shanti miley gi…us din jab tumhari wajah se…us bachey k qatil pakrey gaye…to tumhe nahi pohanchi shanti…"

Abhijeet felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he can't show his weakness. So, he just looks down and closes his eyes.

Aditya got the matter and said: bit emotional tone

"Tumhe pata hai…uncle k janey k baad…muje to yaad bhi nahi… per mausi maa ne muje bataya… k jab uncle gaye..to unho ne socha tha…tumhe police mein nahi dale in gig…"

Abhijeet looked up again with a question

"Tumhe to pata nahi shayad…or na tum ne janney ki koshish ki…uncle bhi police mein hi they…"

Abhijeet opened his mouth but didn't get that what should he say, so closed his mouth again

Aditya smiled "han…wo special force mein they…secret agent…is liye…un ki koi uniform mein photo to hai nahi…job hi ho…per mausi maa ne soch liya tha…k bête ko to police mein janey hi nahi dena…per tum ne jab ye sapna dekha na…to mausi maa ne tumhara sapna apna bana liya…"

Abhijeet feels a prick in heart

Aditya gave a sad smile then said "jab tum chotey they na…to tum muje samjatey they…k doctor banna kitna mushkil hai…or police banna kitna asaan…me ne hi mausi maa ko kaha tha…k me doctor banna chahta hun…per Abhijeet kehta hai..me boring hu,..ye ganda kaam hai…to mausi maa ne tumhe sach mein daant diya tha…us waqt to me bara khush hua…per baad mein samjh aya k…mere kehne per nahi…us baar sach mein darr k daanta tha TUMHE…per tum they ziddi k ziddi…police mein hi jana tha tumhe…mausi maa ne tumhare sapno ko apna liya…maan liya…tum training pe chaley gaye…wo har pal darti rahin…or un ka dar kahin na kahin…sach bhi hua…per unho ne kabhi afsos nahi kiya k tum forces mein kiun gaye…w yehi kehti rahin…k ye Abhijeet ka sapna tha…ye ab kese poora ho ga…tumhe yaad hai…jab hq waley aye they…koi papers waghera k liye tab bhi unho ne yehi kaha k tumhe…aik chance milna chahiye…wo chace tumhe mil raha hai…sab ko zindagi dobara moqa nahi deti…per tumhe de rahi hai (he paused took a deep breath)…mujhe pata hai…tumhara darna sahi hai..agar me bhi kal ko sab bhool jaun…or muje koi aa k kahey…k phir se doctor parho…ye kuch bhi naye sirey se shuru karo…to muje bhi dar lagey ga,…kiun k insaan…zindagi k experience se …observation se hi apney carreer ka start leta hai…or tumhare pass to zindagi k naam pe…bas ye do saal hain…ab naye sirey se sab kuch shuru karna…darney wali baat hau…per dark o khud per havi mat honey do…kiun k…ye tum nahi ho…soch k dekhna…"

He got up and moved out after patting Abhijeet's shoulder. Abhijeet remain sitting there thinking on all the things Aditya has said. His mind doing hurricanes of emotions

After spending whole night thinking and not even realizing that whole night has passed , Abhijeet came back to present when he heard his landline ringing continuously. He got up and looked around found a new dawn and some answers inside himself. He swiched off the light and received the call.

"Hello…"

"Sir…aap theek hain…"

"Haan Daya me theek hun…sach mein theek hun.."

"'Sir…"

"Tum aaj aik baar ana…beauru se lauttey waqt…kuch batein karni hain…tum se…"

"g…"

"arey…ghabrao mat…dantun ga nahi…chalo..beauru k baad aajana…abhi niklo..late ho jaye ga warna…"

"g…"

"Daya..me ne kaha na…dantun ga nahi,…"

"G theek hai…"

He kept back the reciver and smile to himself. He is really feeling light. He thought to informing Aditya about his decision then thought that Daya has the right to know first. He moves to his room to freshen up and get ready mentally, for the new day and new life.

…..

Coming inside Daya can feel the good aroma of food floating throughout the hall. He looked at Abhijeet nervously.

Abhijeet said with smile "betho…Aditya aa jaye…phir khana serve karta hun…"

"Aditya…matlab..me.."

Abhijeet looked at him camly.

And he started "sorry sir…me aap ko force nahi karna chahta tha…per muje laga…or ab bhi lagta hai…bas is liye… hum sab aap ko bohat miss kartey hain sir…aap kitna ghussa karte they… danttey they… koi kuch ghalti karey to sudhaar detey they…per jab acp sir dantney waley hotey they…to bacha bhi lete they… Asha ki tang kheenchtey they…jab koi party waghera hoti thi…or Asha bilkul larki ban k aati thi…"

Abhijeet widen his eyes, so Daya explain.

"Nahi…matlab..wese to wo bohat smart simple…rehti thi..per koi party waghera ho to…bohat makeup or…tab aap bohat tang kheenchtey they…or itna serious chehra kar k kheenchtey they..k sab confuse hi ho jatey they..or muje to kitna danttey they aap…hum sab aap ko bohat miss karte hain sir...aap abhi bhi ghussa karte hain..per ab wo wala ghussa nahi hai..us waly ghussey se.. bohat dar lagta tha.."

Abhijeet said "or ab to dar lagta nahi...tum ulta suna dete ho.."

"Sorry sir."

Abhijeet smiled when they both heard Aditya entering with "Kia baat hai...aj hi ana hai...dinner k waqt hi ana hai..koi emergency hai kia? Wese ye sab khana tum ne banaya..."

Abhijeet looked down sheepishly

But Aditya said in quite angry tone " tumhe shoulder ko hilaney se mana kiya hai.."

"Me ne shoulder nahi hilaya.."

"Acha..bina shoulder hilaey..hi khana bana liya? Wah bhaee tum to superman ho..tumhe kaam dhoondhny ki zaroorat nahi hai...apney ooper aik film bana lo..."

And he move towards washroom to wash his hands.

Abhijeet glanced at Daya who was grinning, but control his grin when found Abhijeet looking at him

Soon they sat for dinner and Abhijeet said after serving three plates

"Actually muje tum logon ko kuch batana tha..pehle socha tha...Daya ko bataun pehle...per phir laga..dono ko aiksath batana chahiye..."

Daya made an extreme nervous face while Aditya looked at him with queries in his eyes.

Abhijeet cleared his throat "wo..actually...Acp sir ne kaha tha na..wo join karney wali baat...to...me ne aaj unhe call kiya tha...to unho ne kaha k..hq waley bhi...kafi impresse hain... Per phir...bhi aik interview...matlab..exam type kuch hoga...thora medical test...phir physical examination bhi..thora action or target waghera..agar sab mein pass kar liya to...phir agar me chahun to join kar sakta hun.."

He stopped.

Daya was looking confused. But Aditya was looking like he wants to say many things but can't get what he should say.

After a short silence Abhijeet said

"To...mujhe nahi pata k aisa mein muhe nahi pata k kese exam waghera hotey hain...jo reaction waghera jo..keh rahey they k..physical fitness, mental alertness..ye sab kese dekhtey hain..in sab mein muje tumhari madad cahiye ho gi Daya..or physically bhi fit hona hai..calm bhi rehna hai...ye mera stress ka jo problem hai..ghussey ka jo problem hai..muje ye sab kese karna hai..tum keh rahey they Aditya..k medically ye sab possible hai.. counseling gaya hun me pehle..per...to..tumhari bhi madad chahiye..."

Daya did some fish impression with his lips then said

"Matlab..aap phir se join karo ge?"

Aditya looked at Abhijeet for few seconds and without any further words just nodded with "kal aik baar hospital aa jana"

And started eating attentively.

Daya was still not grasped that what he was dreaming for many days is now the truth. He will again work with his favorite senior.

.

.

.

.

 **R AND R PLEASE**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi guys first let me inform you the contest I have discussed earliar is now on the site so those interested please have a look.**_

. **GD dada everyone knows the writer, I have declared it in the first chapter itself..ab kya reveal karu bhai?!**

 **JYOTI A na babah itni achi memory nahi hey, all thanks goes to a story based on that epi published in AO3 site**

 **ZEBANAHID, BFF, PERFECTABHI, ABHINIDHI, POOJAABHIDEEWANI, TANYA, SANA, ARIB, ABHII, EMAN, ANAM, SIFA, PRIYA, NIKITA, CUTTIE PARI thanks a lot**

 **Now for chapter 10**

 **GUEST, BFF, TANYA, SIFA, ARIB, ZEBANHID, GD, PERFECTABHI, ABHINIDHI, ARIB, CUTTIE PARI, EMAN, SHIKHA, ABHIII, PRIYA, NIKITA thanks dear**

.

…

After the introduction and rules are recited the questioning panel asks Abhijeet to stand up and take an oath, after the oath proceeding begins.

Panel Officer 1: " Senior Inspect Abhijeet, do you know why called here?"

"Yes, sir."

"So I will begin the questions and you will answer the question, straightforward, no less, no more. Every member of panel here will listen to the Q&A and if they have any objections at any time of this enquiry they will be allowed to speak."

"Yes, sir."

"Is it alright, if I just call you Abhijeet and spare the time by adding your title every time?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you. We will begin now, on 21st July 2001,do you what happened?"

"Yes sir. I do."

"Do you, remember what happened that day?"

"I remember opening my eyes with ACP Pradyuman sir and Daya there getting me out of trunk and taking me to this hospital."

"Let me repeat the question, do you remember ALL the events taken place on 21st-July-2001?"

Abhijeet looks straight at the questioning officer, knowing exactly where this is headed to. He speaks after a moment's pause.

"No."

"Abhijeet, we have this file here, with each and every detail of events taken place on 21st-July-2001, absolutely a very bad event for a CID team, especially for you. I have a medical report which was released by the doctor who treated you followed by the statements of your mother, and your colleagues from CID, including your officer in command ' ACP Pradyuman. According to all of the witnesses and reports it is confirmed that you were very injured in the incident taken place on 21-Jul-2001. You were not only physically injured but also mentally too. After you regained your conscious you were unable to recall anything or remember anyone, not even your mother. Is it true?"

"Yes sir... I could not remember anything or anyone."

"So you are saying your mind was completely blank."

"I am saying my mind was completely clean like a brand new memory card. I had no memories, I was unable to remember."

"OK... and now, are you, have you been able to remember anything now?"

"No sir, unfortunately I still can't remember."

"You can't remember what happened few days ago."

"No sir, I mean I can't remember the anything which happened in my life, included me in any way before 21-july-2001."

"So you do remember things after this date?"

"Yes sir."

"So when will your memory be back?"

"I don't think it will sir."

"You don't think?"

"No sir, even the doctors were pretty clear that it is 1 in a million chances that I get me memory back. I have to do without it."

"So there is no possibility of getting your memory back or recollecting the events of your life before the incident?"

"Unfortunately yes sir."

"When you were going through this phase, I mean trying to get used to of this fact that your brain is memory less, did you serve at CID ?"

"Not directly but yes Sir"

"You were engaged with ACP Pradyuman in a CID case while you were struggling mentally and emotionally?"

"But it did not..."

"Officer, answer as much as you are asked. Were you or not involve in a CID case right after your memory loss while dealing with this on personal, emotional level?"

Abhijeet pauses for a while, he feels like just getting up from there and leave but he can't do this, he needs to get this over with.

"Yes sir, I was."

"Now... as from ACP Pradyuman's statement you did quite well on the case, but you had few concerns on returning to your post in CID. Is it correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Would you like to elaborate what kind of concerns were you having which made you reconsider this?"

Abhijeet does not answer for few moments; he just slowly inhales in and out, trying to relax himself.

"I was trying to deal with my memory loss I was not sure whether I should return immediately or not."

"Despite of accepting that you had concerns you are now thinking of resuming your post. Why?"

"Because I analyzed my performance in the case and ACP Pradyuman's, my team's support made me comfortable, made me realize I was ready to go back to work."

"Did you consult your doctor about this? Got advice from someone? Like a Physiatrist?"

"I consulted my doctor and I already had some counseling but not specifically about my this decision"

"You did not?"

"I didn't need a physiatrist."

"You were going through a difficult phase, you lost your memory, you were emotionally disturbed but you did not see a physiatrist?"

"I was also a CID officer, I am a CID officer and we are not as weak as people think of us. I was disturbed but not as much that I would not be able to perform my duty and need to see a physiatrist."

"OK... let's move to next question. Let's say hypothetically that if someone from your past pre-accident comes in front of you, will you be able to recognize them? Remember anything about the person?"

"No sir. I will not be able to."

"Even if person tells you their name, will you remember then, any meeting with the person at any event, anything at all?"

Abhijeet sighs deeply. 'This is it.' he thinks, this is not going to be easy.

"No sir, I will not."

"So if you get encountered with let's say your informer who you met before the accident. Or at least he says he is your informer. Will you remember him?"

"No sir. Wait... you are saying I might confuse between who is my informer or someone who is playing a charade?"

"I ask question, not you officer."

"Sir... I know what you are thinking, this guy who lost his memory can be easily fooled now by the criminals or anyone because he can't tell who is own and who is not."

"Officer, you only reply to..."

"You are saying... I am unfit to perform my duty because I lost my memory?"

Abhijeet has finally lost it, he can't keep on going with this, they are walking all over him and he will not allow this now.

"Memory is a very crucial part of human being but it's not everything. I have my training, my basic instincts, my team, my mentor and I have my senses and all of these will not let me ever forget my duty. I serve the country; I serve to protect this country and will continue to do so with or without my memory. I may not be able to recognize my informer, my mother but I do recognize criminals. I do recognize crime, this my memory cannot take away from me. I may have difficult time in past coming to terms with my state but not once I will let it affect my duty or my performance. I will serve my country, fight against crime till the end until my instincts, my senses are working."

Abhijeet takes deep breath after finishing, takes a glass of water placed on table on his side and drinks it while the panel ponders over what he just said. After a while questioning officer speaks again.

"So... where were we?"

...

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys sorr for the long delay, writers ne pura story mujhe de di ki mujhe apne hisab se publish krna hey..aur apne hectic schedule aur bhulakkar pan ki bich mey vul hi gayi.. kaan pakar k sorry**

 **Waise frns aaplof koi uss contest mey part nahi le rahi kya? Yea kya baat hui … waise hi favourite show bandh ho gaya aab aaplog tribute ki contest se bhi mooh mor rahe ho …this is not done yaar.**

 **Aur haa ek thank you for completing double century in review**

 **So not going in the list so to cancel further delay but just answering a query**

 **Jyoti A AO3 site is archive of our own , google it.**

Abhijeet was not sure even after the interview that is he really ready? But he has given his best he has fought for his cause. But actually not for himself. Today he had fought for all the hopes others are showing in him.

He had fought for those evenings when even after a tiring day at beauru Daya sat with him with the maps giving him all the short details, investigation styles.

Raahi Ka Toh Kaam Hai Chal taahi Jaave

He had fought for all those weekends when there is only one day holiday but Day didn't take the required holiday and move with him to the shooting range so he can practice.

He had fought for all those weekend evenings when daya and he have some spares. They fought and Daya had shown him some special fighting tactics which he himself use.

Tinka Tinka Chidiya Laaye  
Aise Apana Ghar Woh Banaave  
Jarra Jarra Tu Bhi Jod ke ek Khironda Bana

He fought for all those early morning visits for Aditya, for some checkups for some personal counseling, for boosting up his confidence.

He had fought for all those sessions with Acp Paardyuman who has tested him on the laws on the books , on some case files

He had fought for all the moral boosts all the team members had given him. He must repay them.

Boond Boond Hai Banata Saagar  
Dhaaga Dhaaga Banati Chaadar  
Dheere Dheere Yuun Hi Tu Bhi Apana Jivan Saja

So he fought today.

He fought in the interview. He fought when he was taken to the shooting range. He fought when he was told to show some action. He fought when he was selected for the commando training. He fought throughout the training and today he will get the result.

Sichata Hai Yahaan Jo Bagiya Ko, Wahi Phool Bhi Paave  
Raahi Ka Toh Kaam Hai Chalaata hi Jaave

Today he was called for result declaration. Acp Pardyuman and his whole team his here. Not only they, but media is also here.

After the exam he had told Daya

Kuch hope mat karo…jo ho ga dekha ayega…

But he himself started hoping. He told Aditya that he will not get the chance. But his heart is saying that may be I will get chance

For Days for months infact for more than two years he will not even entertain the thought of becoming cid officer again. But after giving the exam his heart is saying that yes he wants to be that person. He wants to be that Abhijeet whom he invade. Yea… he was jealous of that Abhijeet. But still he wants to be that Abhijeet.

The DIG with other higher officials came forward to the place and declared that what happened in the past will not be the judge of the future and Abhijeet is now again **Senior Inspector Abhijeet CID Mumbai**

Abhijeet closed his eyes and feeling all his blood rushing towards his face and making him dizzy. But he controls himself when he hears

Sir…suna aap ne…

He opens his eyes, looks at the eager face and nodes with the small smile. People are congratulating him, they are saying something .but he is feeling that he cannot hear them properly. He feels that he encloses in a bubble and all the voices are drowned in the water. But still he responds and hopes that he respond accordingly. And then rushes out, rushes towards his home, he needs to inform her. He needs to tell her that he got success.

When he reaches home and about to move on he heard a voice from inside.

Aaj…pata hai mausi maa…hospital mein dil hi nahi lag raha tha…aap k bête ka result jo aney wala hai…bachpan mein jab humara result aney wala hota tha…to mujhe bukhar charh jata tha..or zabar dasti mujhe school bhejtey they papa…mujhe har baar lagta tha k me fail ho jaunga…yahan tak k agar me position bhi leta tha tab bhi lagta tha me fail ho jaunga…or aapka laadla… agar kisi subject mein fail bhi ho jaye…to sir utha k result leta tha…koi kuch kahey to moo bana leta tha…or phiraa k …itni parhai kar k tu kia kareyga…or me…me usey kheench k wohi book maar deta tha…jo me parh raha tha…"

Abhijeet tried to imagine himself teasing Aditya about being a book warm and in reply receiving a book on his face

He listened further

"per aj us ne khud se apne liye exam choose kiya…or aaj result hai…mujhe pata hai…aj wahan bahut sarey log honge..khushi bantney k liye…Daya bhi to ho ga…me wahan ja sakta tha, daya ne Abhijeet ki samne hi kaha..abhijeet ne kuch kaha nahi..…per mujhe laga…faida nahi ho ga…pehle..Abhijeet jitna bhi hansmukh ho sab se milta julta ho…per us k dost humesha limited hotey they…or me un sab mein first preference rehta tha...per ab…"

Abhijeet heard a teary tone

"Per ab nahi hun… aap kehte they na…me bohat possessive hun…jealous hun…han hun…per itna bhi nahi…mujhe pata hai…ab se ..or agey bhi chahey jitni bhi dosti ho jaye humari…me kabhi first preference nahi rahunga…per mujhe jalan nahi hoti…kabhi kabhie dil karta hai…k ghussa houn…per nahi hota…to is liye aap k bête ko chor diya…aap se share kar raha tha…"

Abhijeet felt his eyes welling up thinking about the pain Aditya is going through but he was helpless in front of it

On the other side Aditya continues

"News mein dikha rahey they…wahan pe kitna media hai…cid team hai… mujhe pata hai..wo select ho jayega… aap bhi khush ho jaeingi..mujhe bhi khush hi hona chahiye…khush hun bhi…per…pata nahi…"

Abhijeet heard a heavy but smiley voice.

"aapko to pata haina…mere feelings humesha hi complicated rehte hain…jab Medical k result aya…or sab se achey medical college mein mujhe chance mila…tab bhi me khush honey ke saath saath…ye **pata nahi** wali feelings le k ghoom raha tha…us baar to Abhijeet ne solve kar diya tha… mujhe is pata nahi ka kia pata hona hai..ab kon karey ga?(and he stopped with a lump)"

Abhijeet saw him wiping his eyes and heard

"Acha mausi maa me na chalta hun…kuch deir pehle Daya ka call aya tha…ab tak to result declare bhi ho chukka ho ga…thora bahut celebration bhi ho gaya ho ga…or aapka beta to hai unsocial ab to or bhi unsocial ban gaya hai…wo ghar k liye bhi nikl chukka ho ga…wo gher aye ga…mujhe aise dekhega…uncomfortable feel kareyga… (smiles) after all dimagh pe chot lagi …dil to wohi haina…jo kisiko apni wajah se takleef nahi de sakta…or agar de bhi to…sari zindagi bhoolta nahi…is liye me jar aha hun…"

Aditya turns and was about to move out when found Abhijeet standing at the door and looking at him with fixed gaze.

Adi swallowed with "tum…kab aye?"

"Jab tum apne **pata nahi** ka **pata** dhoond rahey they…"

"Aan?"

Abhijeet shook his head with "ye pata nahi…kuch or nahi…dar hai .."

"Dar…me koi darta warta nahi hun…"

Abhijeet smiles with "tumhi ne to kaha tha..darna natural hai…is mein koi sharam nahi.."

Aditya made a face but Abhijeet continued "aaj agar tumhare mausi maa hoti…wo bhi darti na…phir se usi rastey pe chal raha hun… phir se wohi sab ho jaye to…tum bhi usi baat se dar rahey ho…or sirf tum hi nahi…mein bhi dar raha hun…"

Aditya looked at him with full eyes for few seconds then said "congratulation.."

"Me ne to tumhe bataya nahi k me select ho chukka hun…"

"Tumhe mein yaad nahi..k me tumhara dost hun…phir bhi tum meri feelings ka pata thikana dhoond rahey they…per mujhe to tum yaad ho…to me tumhare baton ka matlab nahi dhoond sakta"

Both shared a meaning full look for some seconds then Aditya said "Abhi chalta hun me hospital.."

After Aditya moved out completely Abhijeet turned to the picture

"Aap khush to hain na…per me nahi hun khush..haan… exam clear karne ki khushi to hai…per me bohat ghussa bhi hun…ab ghussa hota bhi hun…to dikhata nahi hun…sab kehte hain…mentally kafi stable ho chukka hun…ye stable unstable ka to pata nahi..per aaj bahut ghussa hun..wo sab..cid ki team wo to mere apne nahi they..unho ne intezaar kiya mere liye .. Daya Aditya..ye mere dost ho..junior ho..kuch bhi ho..per inho ne bhi intezar kiya mera…per aap nahi ruk payii…aap to maa thin na…maaein to bachon k liye bahut kuch karti hain…aap thora intezaar nahi kar payi…mujhe thora waqt de dete…me thora to sambhal jata..phir bulatana aap ko maa…ab to kitni maafi mangta hun…kitni baar bulata hun…per aap ho k…ye aap ne theek nahi kiya…

Maa tujhe dhoondu kahan

Me ne mamta ko pehchana

tere dard ko jana

Tujh ko kho kar maa

Wese Aditya ne kaha tha…join kar ke mujhe..mere gunahegaron ko dhoondna hai…aap k gunahegaon ko dhoondna hai…per sach kahun to…mere liye join karna sirf utna nahi hai…is se zada kuch hai..ye jo log mujh pe bharosa kartey hain…un ki ankhon mein Asha ki jo chamak thi… us ko pura karna tha…mere gunehgaron ko na sahi aise bohat sarey gunahgaron ko saza dena tha…or jis duty ne mujh se sab kuch cheen liya…or shayad bohat kuch de bhi diya…wo phir se kar k khud ko wapis khoj na tha…"

"khud k saath to insaaf Nhi kar paya me…khud ko nahi bacha paya…per bohat se logon ko bachana hai…me ye sab akele nahi kar paunga…mujhe pata hai…puri team saath hai…Daya bhi hai…per phir bhi bohat akela hun me… **maa…"**

he paused

"Aap ashirvad de rahi ho gin a mujhe..mujhe humesha larna ho ga…meri is kamzori se…wahan jab interview dene gaya tha…wahan bhi larna para is k liye…agey bhi larna ho ga…Aap ko pata hai…Aditya ne char doctors se consult kiya…me ne bhi do doctors or consult kiye…sab ka kehna hai…aik to mujhe Post Traumatic Stress Disorder hai…or mere brain ki condition aisi hai ke..zara si chot lagney per shayad phir se sab bhool jaun…ye har din bhoolney ki beemari tak lag sakti hai…sab kuch ya kuch bhi…phir bhi mujhe larna hi hai is se…aap ashirvad to dengi na maa…

jag se hara nahi me

khud se hi haara hun maa

Mujhe pata nahi hai…akele me kitni door tak ja paunga…kitna lar paunga…ye bhi nahi pata…k aaj jo mere saath kharey hain…kal honge ya nahi…per ye zaroor pata hai…aik maa apne bête ko humesha ashirvad de gi…"


	14. Chapter 14

**GD, BFF, ZEBA, JYOTI, SANJANA, CUTTIE PARI, PERFECT Abhi, ABHINIDHI, ABHIII, POOJAABHIDEEWANI, SHIKHA SHARMA, EMAN, PRIYA, GUEST, NIKITA thanks a lot**

After joining cid days were passing quiet smoothly for Abhijeet. Although he was welcome quiet well in the team. Jayant has move to his formal position. Freddy and Asha welcome him whole heartedly and Sudhakar too in his own composed manner.

After initial few days a case was reported and Abhijeet again proved to be a vital part of the team and got praised by ACP sir. Even from doctor Salunkhe of forensics as he had detected the poison even before the forensic exam. Dr Salunkhe has mentioned him that he will go on permanent vacation if Abhijeet came to forensics and that ended in quite a Tom and Jerry fight between ACP and Salunkhe, which Abhijeet quiet enjoyed.

Yea now a days he enjoys many things, these Tom n jerry fights, Daya teasing Freddy, Asha trying to be serious when she feels like laughing on anything, her face is really enjoyable. Even the cases the detection the searches. And yesterday only they have gone in to a tunnel and were searching for some clues. The dark tunnel the muddy smell and in between the spider fall down on Freddy and the shout of "atma"he enjoys all this.

But he misses something. He misses a family, a home. A home which is not only made of walls of bricks but also some warmth some love. He misses a life outside his work place. But he guess not only him, it's about everyone. After all they move in the beauru at 8 am and can't leave till 11 pm every day, sometime it extends to 12 midnight or 1 am. So, when will they get times for life and their family?

The another thing he misses is his friend. No, he don't accept him as his friend, but still he is his friend Right?

That day he was completing the reports and after that they will have to move to the shooting range for target practice. But he was not concentrating on the reports.

His mind is thinking About Aditya. Why is Aditya avoiding him? What are the matter and all those? And in between he had missed the major vital point of the report.

He had kept the file on Daya's desk saying "ACP sir aa jaein…to ye dedena…me or Asha ye jo case chal ha hai is k crime scene se ho k atey hain…or forensic se reports le kar bhi..

After finishing the investigation he was just entering the forensic lab when suddenly his mind clicked that he missed that point in report. He told Asha to take reports and asked about findings to doctor Salunkhe and himself rushes to the beauru.

But when he reaches there Daya has already submitted the file. He bits his lips thinking that now he will get a good scold for this, which he rightly deserves.

When Daya said "sir…wo me ne na..matlab..(trying to look here and there) aap se shayad aik point miss..."

He didn't let him complete and speaks in somewhat tensed tone "haan…miss ho gaya tha mujh se…kiun…sir ne kuch kaha kia"

"Nay…me ne dekh liya..to…to me.."

Abhijeet smiles a little and thinking of thanking Daya, but he didn't give him a chance and said

"Sir…to shooting range k liye chalein…sir ne de di hai permission k humlog ja saktey hain…"

"Han chalo…"

They are soon in the shooting range and after getting the cares and precautions, they both standing in their positions when Abhijeet voice cut the silence

"Daya…gun ko tum dusre hath se…thora hila ke support karo…or knee ko thora agey karo…is se kia ho ga..k goli..aar paar nahi ho gai…matlab agar tum chahtey ho k goli target k aar par na ho…sirf injured ho..koi fatal injury na ho…to ye stunt lena hai…"

He stood like that and looked at Daya who was looking at him

"Kia hua,koi problem hai…?"

"App ko pata hai sir…aap aik baar aye they meri training academy mein as an shooting instructor"

Abhijeet didn't get the reference so just scowled

Daya continued "aap ko pata hai…jo ye lait k shoot karna hota hai…k hum gir gaye hain…or humein shoot karna hai…ye nahi hota tha mujh se…meri height ki wajah se…me thora bhi sar ooncha karun to…samney waley ko pata chal hi jata tha…aap ne kaha tha…sir ooncha nahi karna hai…sar ko ulti side pe ghumana hai…or aap ne…mere pass beth kar muje leta kar…khud apne hath se karwaya tha muje…muje bas action achey se aata tha..ye goli chalana…phir gari chalatey chalatey goli chalana…ye sab me ne aap se seekha tha…"

Abhijeet looked down feeling bit uncomfortable. Daya got the matter so paused with "sorry sir…"

Abhijeet sighed with "its ok chalo…abhi is pe concentrate karo…"

They both know that past cant return, past can't be remembered. They both tried to start a new journey. But past is there always between them. It may be important, it may not be important. It may be just a sentiment, it may be something vital, but it's there.

Now nearly 15 days have passed but Aditya didn't call him once. He thought he is busy with his routine.

But the corner of his heart says

"Is he this much busy that he cannot even takeout 2 minutes from his busy schedule. I have become the least important person for him. How can he do this to me"

But his mind says: I don't care whether he calls me or not. Comes to visit me or not

He is really feeling confused between his heart and mind.

And out of his confusion he asked this to Daya that day

They were returning form beauru on Daya's bike when after much thinking and gathering the appropriate words.

Abhijeet finally asked in totally causal tone

"Wo..Aditya se baat hui...aaj kal wo bohat busy hai kia.."

Daya's total concentration was on the road only so he too answered in casual tone "kyun aisa kyun pooch rahey hain...aisa to kuch bhi nahi.."

Abhijeet tried to keep his voice normal as much as possible "nahi...Aditya pichle kuch dino se...rather jab se me ne join kiya hai..aik baar bhi milney nahi aya...pehle me ne socha tha..koi complex case ho ga.. Per ab to teen haftey honey ko aye..or wese usey itna busy hona bhi nahi cahiye..abhi to junior doctor hai na..."

Daya silently just nodded.

Abhijeet said irritated "ye mundi kiun hila rahy ho... kuch poocha me ne...jawb to do..."

Daya too said in somewhat impatient tone "aap k pass Aditya ka number nahi hai?"

Abhijeet stays silent

Daya continue "jab hai...to aap un se khud kiun nahi pooch rahey k wo kiun nahi aatey...mujh se kiun..."

"Theek hai...ghalti ho gai...tum se nahi poochun ga...agey se kuch..."

Daya said helplessly "aap har baat ko ulti disha mein kiun lete hain...ye kiun nahi sochtey k...han theek hai..me khud kar leta hun call.."

Abhijeet just said "thora jaldi karo..muje ghar jana hai.."

Daya just jerked his head and rest of the journey passes silently.

...

Abhijeet was preparing coffee. He dropped the spoon in sink irritated and said to himself

"Dekho zara...me ne is se thora pooch Kia liya..naraz ho gaya..ab me call kar k kiya bolun k tum kiun nahi aa rahey ho..kitna odd lagey ga ye...(he sighed) per Daya ki baat bhi theek..mujhe poochna chahiye...kia pata koi problem ho...per me Kia..."

He sat down with a coffee mug

"Per Daya ko kaha na me ne..to so pooch le ga haan..."

He takes a sip

"Aik baar call karun kia...chalo...kar hi leta hun.."

And he dialed a number

Call got received after 3 4 rings and he heard hello...

It's clear from his tone that he just randomly pick up the call without paying attention to the caller id.

Abhijeet said " busy ho..?'

Now Aditya turned alert and said "Abhijeet tum... Me bas aise hi thorey medical journal parh raha tha...to dihaan nahi diya..k kis ki call aaii..haan bolo kia kehna hai."

Abhijeet didn't get what to say how to ask that why he is not coming. Something is there in between which is stopping him

So he said " nahi...bas aise hi.."

And again a silence.

Aditya himself asked "to..kese ho..kesa ja raha hai beauru..parson Daya se baat ho rahi thi..us ne bataya..k abhi jo current case hai...us mein clue pe clue dhoondte ja rahey ho...bhaee bohat naam kamao ge.."

"Tumhari Daya se baat hui"

"Haan parson hi to hui..kiun kia hua?"

"Nahi...aise hi..."

He stopped

Daya and Aditya met each other, talked about the cases and Daya didn't even tell me. So, they started sharing things without my knowledge. But this man on the other side is my friend ( or he claims to be my best buddy)so?

Aditya replied to his silence as "tum ye soch rahey ho na..me itna din tumhare ghar nahi aya...baat bhi nahi ki...phir Daya se kese baat ho gai?"

Abhijeet didn't answer him. Aditya also doesn't need his answer because he know his nature

So continue "meine us se bhi baat nahi ki...us call ki thi..per me OT mein tha...to phone utha nahi paya...to usey laga..me ghar nahi ja raha tumhare...tum dono se baat nahi kar raha..phone nahi...utha raha...to pata nahi Kia kia soch liya,...ghar aya tha mere...sorry karne...per kis baat ki sorry ye usey or muje dono ko nahi pata...tabhi baat hui..."

Both become silent. Abhijeet is feeling bit guilty

Why? For what? He didn't know.

He said "kal Sunday hai...to hospital jao ge?"

"Nahi..."

"To..aa jao.. sath mein breakfast karte hain..."

"Tum banao ge?"

"To Kia tumhe ghar bula k...tum se banawaun ga..."

"Theek hai aa jaun ga..."

Both are silent

One is feeling he listened that informal tone somewhere. But he can't remember

The other one clearly remember those moments that wherever his mausi maa was out for some work for a long time and they were alone at home. The caller is very fond of showing his cooking talent on Aditya.

He came back to present with the voice "acha...good night..."

He too said good night

And disconnects the call

…

After the breakfast day between two, many will think that the situation will ease out. But it didn't, as Abhijeet was stubborn to not let show his feelings and Aditya was stubborn that he is not needed.

At the breakfast day also he asked why Daya was not present. When Abhijeet answered that this is for Aditya then Aditya' s expression was worth looking, but Abhijeet didn't feel it. He felt that as if Aditya is accusing him giving Daya all the importance. And he knows the accusation is true. But Aditya himself is very friendly with Daya so if he is jealous with Daya so why he himself is friendly.

Abhijeet is really confused between all this and came to the conclusion this doctor Aditya is quiet difficult man complicated man.

Two more days passed from that day and today Abhijeet is quiet late while returning from beauru and coming on his bike. There is an accident on the main road so he was coming through the by lane .

He knows this lane well, it can be use to go to his home., but it will cross Aditya' s home nearly. When he was turning the turn which leads to two different roads one to his house and other to Aditya's.

He heard some voices from the side by lane. He tried to listen carefully and heard some muffled voices along with a bold voice " abey chup"

His CID instinct told him that this bold voice is belonging to some goons.

He stopped the bike, loaded his gun and move to the side. Reaching there he found a man slummed on the wall and murmuring things like

"Tumhe nahi pata me kon hun..Meri pohanch kahan tak hai..sab ko dekh lun ga.."

He was acting as if he is drunk, which Abhijeet thinks may be is the case. Two goons were there, one is holding knife near his neck. And the other one is patting his jeans to take out his wallet. And his watch and small bag is already in the goon's hand.

Abhijeet move forward with

" Aye choro usey…"

Seeing him the goons are alert and one of them pointed his knife at him. Abhijeet looked at the man who is till now at the point of their knife is now leaning completely at the wall and have a peaceful smile on his lips

Abhijeet uttered "Aditya? Yahan…"

But the goons didn't hear him. He turned towards them with his famous fiery look. The other one who is till now patting

Aditya's jeans pushed him more towards the wall with "kon hai bey tu… dekh bandook neechey… warna is ki to…"

And he pulls out another gun.

Abhijeet looks at Aditya who is still smiling having a peaceful expression on his face as if the goons are not threatening to kill him., they are going to give him a lottery. Abhijeet pressed his teeth and take a huge risk.

HE bents to put down the gun but before he drops it on the floor completely, he presses the trigger. So one of the goons hand is injured and the knife falls down.

Other one who is holding the gun, gets the solid kick on his knees, he falls down. Abhijeet pushes his gun towards the bushes

"Chal uth…pooch raha than a kon hun me…Cid Inspector Abhijeet…ab samjh aya…"

Both the goons tried to run away.

Abhijeet thought of chasing him but then looked at Aditya who was sliding on the wall. So he left them and move towards him.

…

Aditya grinned after seeing him and mumbles something that he can't catch

Abhijeet pated his cheek "Aditya..."

Aditya gave a lopsided smile "tum bilkul Abhijeet jaise dikhte ho..."

Abhijeet rolled his eyes

"Hosh mein aao...utho.."

"Tumhe pata hey mein ..mein kho gaya..yeahi tha mere gher..kho gaya"

He made a childish gesture with his hand

"Haan...dekho...ghar...chalna hai na..".

"Kyun gher..acha tumhe mera gher pata hey?"

He tried to grab Abhijeet's face but in process smacked his shoulder

Abhijeet grabbed Aditya's arm ands somehow he made him stand and stand and started walking while supporting him.

Aditya put his head on Abhijeet shoulder.

It's difficult for Abhijeet to walk like this but he manages well and reached to the main road to hire a taxi. As in this condition he cannot take the risk of bike

On the whole way Aditya was mumbling incoherently and Abhijeet's temper is flaring

Soon they reached the destination and after paying the driver Abhijeet came out of taxi with Aditya's bag which he had collected when the goons left it then forwarded his hand with "Aditya bahar ayo"

But Aditya was about to face plant on the ground in the process

Abhijeet stopped his fall and wrapped his arm around the shoulder with "peete kyun ho jab hajam nahi hoti"

Aditya literally pouted but Abhijeet didn't pay any attentions and made him sit on The steps then opened the door

Found Aditya concentrating on not falling flat

So helped him up with "ajeeb hey..arey drink krna bhi ek art hey WO bhi nahi ata to.."

Aditya stopped him with "koi aya hi nahi rokne"

He was helping him inside. When Aditya jerked his hand

"Chooro...me khud.".

And he tried to move forward was about to fall on center table when Abhijeet grabbed him on time

Aditya smiled childishly "pakkar liya..."

Abhijeet move towards his room with him on the way Aditya stopped. Abhijeet try to drag him but he is stubborn to move.

Abhijeet heard

"Aap ko pata hai mausi maa...(Abhijeet found him looking at the picture of his mausi maa) aap ka beta na... bo...hat...wo bohat bura hai..humesha...me usey harata tha...aj us ne hara diya..."

Abhijeet felt a lump in his throat then said softly "Aditya..chalo kamre mey..chalo.."

Aditya turned to him "ssshhh..mein baat kr raha hu na..ha mausi ma...WO na aj mein na partyyyyy gaya tha..mujhe sab ne kaha drink... Aap ka bete ne roka hi nahi..now I'm big boy.."

Abhijeet sighed and now forcefully manhandled Aditya inside his room 'yea ma ki kamre mey nahi so payega..bed kafi chota hey'

But Aditya was adamant not to sleep, he pushed Abhijeet with "aj mein smart boy ho gaya na.."

Abhijeet was turning on the AC turned with "sharab pilene se koi smart nahi banta Aditya"

Aditya giggled "tumhe kuch nahi pata"

He leaned forward and was about to topple over but Abhijeet kneeled in front of him supporting him with arms

Aditya rested his head on his shoulder murmuring "college mey sab khete they I'm mamma's boy unsmart tabhie to na smoke krta na drink..per mamma hi nahi to mein mamma's boy kaise..per mein keh hi nahi pata tha...Chup..bilkul chup"

He hiccups Abhijeet absent mindedly patted his head and was about to move up but Aditya gripped his shirt "per mujhe gussa bahut gussa bahut bahut Sara gussa ata tha..mein ake **JEET** ki pass ugal deta tha"

He sat straight "tumhe **JEET** patahey? WO ab kho gaya..per WO na mera best friend hey..mujhe bahut pyar krta tha... Arey Abhijeet.. Use hi to mein **Jeet** bulata tha"

Aditya again giggled "WO na bahut gusse wala tha..to " he again leaned on Abhijeet with "jab mein usko sab kehta tha WO ek din mere college gaya aurrrr"

He tried creating suspense in the voice but started coughing

Abhijeet patted him "Aditya"

Aditya nodded "usne kya kiya pata b hey"

He imitated action "dhishooom"

Abhijeet instantly grabbed his uncoordinated arm and Aditya continued "tab se kisine disturb hi nahi kiya...per ab to Jeet kho.."

His head dipped forward

Abhijeet stood up with a jerk and pushed back Aditya on the bed and bending down opened two front button of shirt then removed the shoe and socks then moved out

And came back with a glass of water, sat beside Aditya and made him lean on his chest and pushed the Glass with "pani piyo jaldi..warna kal pastaoge...piyo"

And forced him to drink half glass water

Made him lie down and cover him with "abhie aram se soyega"

He remained standing there seeing the face but not really knowing what to think when his trance broke with the ring tone. He hurriedly received the call as to not disturb Aditya

"Hello"

"Sir...WO kal hum sidhe site pey jayenge..yea"

Abhijeet replied absently "ha ha"

"Sir aap thik to hey na..pareshan hey kya.."

"No I'm okay bolo tum"

"Acha sir Aditya busy hey kya..phone hi nahi uthata"

"Ha busy hey WO..acha Daya kal milte bye"

He cut the call hurriedly

After disconnecting the call. Abhijeet suddenly started feeling suffocated. Lump in his throat water in his eyes. He thought to move towards the terrace but think that Aditya might need him, so move towards his mother's room.

He just sat on her bed silently then looked aside where his mother is smiling at him. He took the photo and spread his hand on her face

"Dekhiye na maa...me phir se...sab garbar kar raha hun...wo aaj kitna ro raha tha meri wajah se... aik to us becharey ka Jeet kho gaya..or..me hun k... aise dikhata hun har waqt...jese..muje kisi baat se koi fark nahi parta..per me kia karun maa...nahi aata na muje kuch bhi yaad...itni koshish karta hun per..( He wiped a fallen drop from her face) sab ko lagta ho ga...us accident mein sab se zada nuqsaan mera hua..per nahi...sab se bara nuqsaan aap ka hua...or aap k baad is pagal ka... aap ko pata hai muje aaj hi is baat ka andaza hua...jab Aditya ne muje pehchana nahi...or pata nahi kon samjh k apne Jeet k barey mein muje se itni sari batein kar daleen...muje pata chala... Aaj k aap per Kia beeti hogi jab me aap ko nahi pehchaan paya...is per kia guzri ho gi...jab me ne isey...per me kia karun maa..batiye na..."

He lied down still hugging the picture to his chest

Abhijeet was tossing and turning when heard a groan and immediately is alert

He moved to his room found Aditya sitting up looking confused

He moved with "Aditya?"

Aditya turned to him.. "Jeet..kya hua.. Mein..ahh. Sarr bahut dard.."

Abhijeet sighed with "sarr ka kya kasur"

He forwarded an aspirin with "lo yea.."

Aditya obeyed

"Aur ab aram se so jao..mujhe bhi sona hey"

Aditya made a face but obeyed

Abhijeet shook his head and came out but suddenly stopped "meine Daya se chupaya kyun? Kya mere ander aj bhi iski Jeet kahi bacha hey"

Sun rays peeped inside the room and one who was sleeping rubbed his eyes making faces.

He stretched his body and finally open his eyes. It took some two three seconds to making him understand. But as soon as he came in senses he sat up with a jerk and looked around

"Me yahan... Abhijeet k room mein.."

He was looking really confused.

He hold his head in his palms

"Ahh...mera...sar...per me yahan kese...me to..."

He closed his eyes .

 _he was in the party where his colleagues are forcing him to drink but he is continuously denying , to which they are passing sarcastic comments...Then after sometime he takes a sip_

 _After some more time he was walking on an empty road ... He can see himself in taxi and a man supporting him...he can see a same person patting his head_

He open his eyes with a jerk when heard

"Uth gaye..fresh hoke ayo..washroom mey fresh towel hey..naya brush bhi..mein coffee lata hu..aur aspirin hey table pey..sarr jyada dard kre to lelena"

He looked up found Abhijeet scowling towards him

He asked stupidly "mein yeaha kaise aya.. Tum..tum laye?"

Abhijeet grated his teeth "nahi ek genie laya tha"

And he moved out

Aditya looked at the door from where Abhijeet gone and once again grabbed his head. "me...yahan...kese...ab Abhijeet se kia kahun ga..."

He got up and looked at the discarded shoe shocks his shirt opened

He scratched his head trying to come up with something logical to say

Here outside Abhijeet was arranging mugs on tray "mein bhi na, koi baat aram se nahi keh sakta kya..per uski sawal bhi to...arey mein nahi to bhoot layega"

He moved to his room with "yea lo coffee..sar dard kam ho jayega"

"WO mein..thank you..tum ne itna mere liye.. I mean mujhe clear to yaad nahi per fir bhi...mujhe to samajh hi nahi"

Abhijeet frowned 'ise bhi lagta hey mein WO wala Abhijeet nahi hu, kal apne Jeet se Bari as thi isko per mujhse nahi..kisiko mere per bharosa hi...'

He said aloud in a rough tone "meine Jo bhi kiya ek CID officer hone ki nate kiya...tumhare jagah koi aur bhi hota to mein yeahi krta"

Immediately Aditya's face dimmed 'mein bhi kya soch raha tha...Abhijeet insaniyat ki naate Jo kiya mein usmey ek rishta..

Aditya murmed "fir bhi thank you"

He gulped the coffee in a go and got up with "mein na ata hu..."

And moved out hurriedly even didn't give Abhijeet any chance to react

Abhijeet remained sitting there for few seconds then banged his hand on the bed with "mein sach mey ungrateful hu"

He too moved to freshen up and then towards the site

But his mind is not at peace and destiny decided not to give him that


	15. Chapter 15

**Reviewers thanks a lot for your precious review**

After a thorough investigation they were coming back to bureau when Daya's phone rang

From the one sided conversation what Abhijeet gathered is that one of Daya's friend from police academy is in some trouble regarding his parents

And Abhijeet accompanied Daya when he went to meet the same

There after a short conversation what he gathered is this lad is in special force and he has got his hands on some impo info, but someone is blackmailing him to handover the info and for getting the upper hand has kidnapped his parents

Now he can't approach his authorities so is asking for personal favor

Soon they were totally engrossed in planning and after a whole lot of planning Daya came up with a plan that can save both the matters but can be bit risky for his parents

Seeing no other option the lad agreed

But in due course of action the risk was the main factor and his mother is deadly injured

She may not have been if Daya is little less stubborn about not handing the info, but Daya was not so tactful and thus the result

And in the hospital the lad burst out "tumhare wajah se bas tumhare wajase meri ma ki yea haal hey...khud to anath ho kya samjhoge ek ma kya hota hey..Khud to na ma ko jante ho na pehchan"

Abhijeet listened to all this and was ready to interfere but Daya stopped him with a tired "sir..."

After few minutes Abhijeet noticed Daya not in vicinity so moved ahead found Daya sitting on a bench alone hiding his face in palms

His shoulders moving showing that he is sobbing

Abhijeet tried to move forward but something stopped his feet

He remained silent and keeps watching

After getting the mews that the older lady is fine and dropping Daya home and assuring himself that Daya is fine he moved to his own house

Reaching there he sat down on the couch

After long his mind is settled

No all consuming anger

No violent thoughts

No depressed feeling

A calm balanced feeling is inside him

Now Abhijeet's mind got clear that YES the homely atmosphere which he was missing...he can get back... But for that he has to join the broken threads...but how he didn't know...

Now he can feel that "hum teeno ki jaan pehchan hai...pichle dino se...un logo ne meri jindegi ko aik nai rah dikhai...mera sath diya...bas is liye mujhe ek khichav sa hey Nahi...sirf yehi nahi...Kuch to hey Jo Hume jorta hey.. Kya hey woh?Sayed ek khalipan….K hum teeno ne hi..bohat bohat kuch adhura jiya hai...bohat kuch akele saha hai... Me ne sirf maa ko dekha...phir khud ko hi kho diya …Adi apni maa or baap ko choti age mein kho diya...us ka dost kho chuka hai …!aur Daya ne to...maa baap kia..kisi apne ko dekha tak nahi...sayed yea na mili hui adhurapan hi hey Jo is rishto ko sayed ek rup dey"

He smiled to himself

"Per mein jitna kharoos hu usse kya rishta banega!"

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Days passed and something changes in each of them. Abhijeet was growing softer towards both of his friends. Daya is accepting it, trying to understand the change,

But Aditya is growing more and more comfortable in his shell. Whenever Abhijeet tries to be freer with him, Aditya looks at him, like he has grown another head.

Daya has asked Abhijeet one day about that, to which Abhijeet has replied that Aditya don't need his time and he is ready to accept that. And the all knowing smile on Daya's face had irritated Abhijeet but he didn't react much fiercely.

Two days before, he tried again.

He calls Aditya for dinner, who have asked if Daya was coming or not. Daya had already informed that he will be bit late and Abhijeet informed the same to Aditya. Aditya hurriedly replied that he will also be bit late.

Abhijeet was confused for few seconds then the realization drowned on him that Aditya doesn't want to face him alone. This realization made him laugh, laugh quiet a good Amount. But he was happy to see that Aditya and Daya bonding quiet strongly. He had even heard two of them discussing about a particular KHAROOS person, who don't know how to smile. He wishes he can move in front of them and give them a wide smile. But this whole thought freaked him so much that he didn't put him in action.

That day was quiet hot day to work outdoors. But being a Cid officer has its pros and corns. And one of the corns is, when duty calls you have to go. And so the two of them are here. The deserted area, quiet far from the city with no well-maintained roads. Even the cars cannot come to this road.

As per Daya, his car will be hurt emotionally if she has to travel over this road. Abhijeet gave a deadly glare, but Daya being Daya was soothing his car for an emotional turmoil. But soon the car gives the answer itself and gave up stubbornly, thinking it's better to shut off then to go down to this disrespectful road. Soon they are walking with guns in their hands, mind full alert. No shades no houses, nothing. But the information is that in the coming jungle there is a camp of anti-state elements.

They are near the jungle when Daya said "sir…west side pe...kuch dhuaan sa dikh raha hai…"

Abhijeet turned to west and said "haan…per humari information k hisab se … wo log north side pe hain… (thinks something then said) acha chalo west hi chaltey hain…"

He started to move when Daya said "sir aik baat kahun…"

"Han bolo…."

"Sir..baki log bhi aney hi waly hain…to kiun na hum do side jaaein…"

"Per Daya…bina kisi backup k…"

"Sir wo log…to aik adh ghantey mein aajayenge…."

"Aik adh ghanty mein bohat kuch ho sakta hai…"

"Sir…kuch nahi ho ga…aap north pe jaiye…me west side pe jata hun…"

Abhijeet raised his brow.

Daya looked down "sir please…me phir se…"

"Tum kab tak is guilt ko le k jiyo ge…"

"Nahi sir me bas,…"

"Kia me bas,…jab bhi tum mere sath kahin jatey ho…or wahan khatra dikhaii de…to tum us tarf khud jana chahtey ho…ya kabhi muje akele kahin jana parey to itneyyy pareshan ho jatey ho…minute minute pe call kartey ho…. Daya salon beet chukey us baat ko…me bahir aa chukka hun us sab se…"

"Sach mein sir…"

Abhijeet stopped for a while then said "dono hi west side dekhein ge…kuch na miley to north side. Chalo…"

And he marched ahead. Daya stood there for few seconds then follow his footsteps.

R and R please


	16. Chapter 16

**Reviewers thanks a lot for your precious review**

Reaching the side they found two tents totally engulfed in fire. Both of them tried to do something about the fire, when the shot rang out. Both of them turned alert and noticed arrows and bullets coming towards them from the inner side of the jungle.

Abhijeet murmured "oh…GOD…ye trap… Daya duck…"

they trying to defend themselves while attacking the opponent. But luck was not in their favor. And an arrow plunged deeply in to Daya's abdomen. Daya cried out in pain, dropping his gun and kneeling down on the ground.

Abhijeet immediately pulled him aside behind two large trees and tug both the guns in his jeans and kneel down beside Daya with "Dekhao muje…hath hatao…dekhao…

He removed Daya's hand forcefully and found an arrow plunged quiet deeply and blood flowing out freely.

Abhijeet was looking around when heard retreating footsteps and peeped out of their shelter found the members of the gang going far from them.

Abhijeet gave a relieved sigh that although they are unable to catch them , he can now tend to his immediate concern without thinking about further attacks. But when he turned to Daya his concern turned in to fear.

There is no time for a victory dance though, because Daya is on the ground with his knees digging into the dirt, blinking as if trying to dislodge his eyes; hit and bleeding and crap, he pulled out the arrow.

Abhijeet falls down on his knees in front of him, the ground soft with fallen leaves and needles, his knees becoming wetter when they hit the soggy ground, his hands slippery from sweat when he touches Daya

"yea kya kiya.. Isse flow to.."

"Sir ispey...ahhhh...siiir...yea...zeher ..hey"

Abhijeet tries to is wrong but He can't.

He can see Daya's body reacting..him trembling..He can't move over the small hitches he can hear coming out of his Daya's mouth…he can feel them where his hand is pressed to Daya's body…he can feel him struggling to breathe.

Abhijeet hurriedly removes his coat and ties it tightly around the wound with "kuch nahi hoga..please tum shant raho..mein kuch.."

He can't complete as Daya started throwing up but soon it converts to dry heaving

He tries to smooth out the shivers and shakes going through Daya's body, his hand rubbing strongly over Daya's back; up and down, up and down, his palm feeling the spine almost break in half when Daya heaves, and then smooth back out when Daya stops. And the whole process repeats for few more times

Then Daya started moaning

Abhijeet pulled Daya in a position so that Daya can lean on him and not put pressure on the wound when heard presence of people around

He took a deep breath "Daya..Hume jungle ki bahar ki taraf Jana hoga..yeaha firse..."

Daya tried to say something but a moan came out

Abhijeet bit his lips "sshhh...sab thik ho jayega..ek bar bahar chalte hey...fir dekhna ekdam...please thora himmmat karo"

Daya gave a jerky nod

And Abhijeet tried to sit up

He grabs Daya by his arms and hauls him up…slowly. No need for a head rush now. Under his hands Daya feels like a new born colt all wobbly legs and uncoordination of pretty much every part of his body.

He huffs and keeps a light pace, one that Daya can follow, and keeps one hand on his back and the other one on his coat covering the wound Everything is slippery; the sweat, the blood, and even Daya

Abhijeet mostly pulls Daya along with him to the outer age of jungle, when he feels people are retreating from their back. Daya is leaning quiet heavily on his shoulder. He continues the litany of comfort that he is doing from that very moment.

"Daya bas….bas kuch kadam or"

But Daya's voice broke his murmur with

"Siirrrr...sab...annnn..amdhera..sham ho..siirr"

Abhijeet felt fear gripping his heart but tried to answer in comforting voice "haa...bas sham ho hi rahi hey.."

They had already reached the outskirts of jungle and he deposited Daya on a log with "mein ambulance bulata hu..kuch nahi hoga haa"

Abhijeet pulled out his phone and was about to call ambulance when noticed the tower bar is fluctuating continuously

He murmured "shit…ab agar ambulance se contact na ho paya to?first aid…han gari mein koi first aid kit hogi…(he turned to Daya) Daya…tum yahin betho haan…me abhi first aid kit le k aata hun…call bhi karta hun haan…tum thora himmat rakho me abhi aata hun…"

He connect the call with ambulance and keeping the phone on his ear, he rush towards the car. The call got connected but the voice was not clear , still he tried to call for the ambulance who replied that ambulance cant reach there because of the road condition and distance. He wanted to shout at them but he knows that it wil not help. He pulls out the first aid kit and move towards Daya. But at that very moment remembers something and pulled out his phone again and called on another number

Aditya was traveling back to Mumbai, when his cell rang. He made a face

"Arey yaar…is waqt kese call lun me…."

And he continued riding. But when the cell doesn't stop ringing, he pulled out his cell found Abhijeet calling

He received the call with hesitant "hello"

He didn't get a return of hello but a frantic tone

Abhijeet started in a frantic tone "Aditya…Aditya…Daya zakhmi hua hai…usey teer laga hai…wo bhi shayad zehreela…"

"What…. Teer…per kese or tum log…"

His voice paused for few seconds then he heard

"Hum…hum sheher se kafi door hain…wo highway k pass k jungle mein…wo teer,…wo teer us ne khud nikaal diya hai…bohat khoon beh raha hai…is bhari dopeher mein wok eh raha hai…har tarf andhera lag raha hai usey…firstaid kit hai,…per muje us se kuch bhi samjh nahi aa raha…kia karun…"

Aditya is feeling he himself is about to panic, but being a doctor its his duty to console the patient and patient party, so he has to calm himself down.

He said "Abhijeet…tumhe thora relax rehna ho ga…tum shant raho ge tabhi Daya ko relax rakh pao ge…or wo panic karey ga…to us ka blood pressure high honey ki wajah se body mein zeher jaldi phele ga…"

"Han…han theek hai..me…"

"Ambulance call kiya tum ne…?"

"Han…per wo keh rahey hain k yahan nahi aa paeinge…roads kharab hain…or distance…."

"Acha… firstaid kit hai na tumhare pass…to ab me jesa kehta jaun…wesa karna…bas panic mat hona…warna na khud kuch kar pao ge…na us ka dihaan rakh pao ge…tum pehle to phone ko speaker pe dalo…"

"Speaker…"

"Han…warna kar nahi pao ge…speaker pe dalo…"

Abhijeet did as directed

Aditya continued " koi mota sa clean kapra hai…firstaid kit mein…"

"Han hai…"

"Us se pressure dalna…per us se pehle… clean karna hai wound ko… koi antiseptic hai?"

"Han…peroxide…"

"Us se wound ko clean karo achey se…wound k ass pass k area ko clean karo…koi foreign matter nahi hona chahiye…"

Abhijeet tried to do the following but both he and Aditya heard a painfull hiss.

"Aditya…is se to Daya ko or bhi…"

"Han…takleef ho gi…muje pata hai…per ye zaruri hai…tum kartey raho…"

"To wo…"

"Abhijeet…"

Abhijeet did a need ful and said in very small meek voice " I think ho gaya…"

"Ok…to ab jo wo clean pad tha na…us se pressure apply karo or us k as pass k area per bandage kar do…pressure bandage..or agar phir bhi bleeding ho..to isi k ooper aik or bandage kar dena…is ko utaarna mat.."

"Han…theek hai…"

Abhijeet did as directed then said "per khoon to ruk hi nahi raha hai…"

Aditya stretched his forehead and said "Han itni jaldi rukey gab hi nahi…(after a pause he continued in a hesitant tone)tum…tum…karsakte ho.."

"Kia?"

Aditya shook his head unmindfully "nahi theek hai..tum pressure bandage hi karo…"

"Per Aditya…"

"Karo tum…"

Abhijeet tried to create more pressure then said

"Aditya khoon to ruk hi nahi raha hai…"

"Tum cauterization kar pao ge?" Aditya asked fearfully

"Kiaa…" The shocked terrified voice gave Aditya the answer

Aditya sighed

"Isi lye to keh raha tha…abhi is k siwa or kuch nahi ho sakta…waise Daya hosh mein hai…"

"Pata nahi…"

Aditya gets excited "kia matlab pata nahi…usey soney nahi dena hai tumhe…jagao usey… zaroorat parney per pani chirko…slap him…kisi bhi tarha jaga k rakho… or litana mat usey… bitha k rakho…kisi pareh pe lean…bas kisi bhi tarha bithao…"

Aditya heard Abhijeet calling as

"Daya…Daya ankhein kholo…"

He can hear small slapping voices and can guess whats going on there. He started his bike and move to the location Abhijeet told him.

He heard Abhijeet as

"Aditya isey hosh nahi…per semiconscious…puri tarah sober nahi"

"Han theek hai wohi rehne do…bas neend mein mat janey dena…tum logon k pass gari hai?"

"Han gari to hai.."

"Acha…wahan paas mein aik hospital hai…koi bahut acha to nahi hai..per nearest wohi hai tum logon k …wahan le jao isey…agar zeher sach mein hai to ab tak to khoon mein…"

"Adityaa.."

"Nahi kuch nahi ho ga…per..tum usey gari tak le ja saktey ho?"

"Wo uth paye ga?"

"Mujhe kese pata ho ga… tum ho na wahan.."

"Han..han me usey uthaun?"

Aditya calm himself down thinking ABHIJEET must not in his right frame of mind

He said "han uthao usey…"

He put the phone on speaker and adjust it in the halmet so he can talk while driving.

Abhijeet put his cell in chest pocket, its still on speaker. He turned to Daya who was again going in to the land of unconsciousness

He patted his cheeks "Daya…me ne kaha na..sona nahi hai.."

Daya opened his eyes with difficulty and said "sir…muje aap dikh nahi rahey theek se..do..do…"

"Han…do dikhun ten dikhun…koi baat nahi..bas sona nahi hai..ab gari ko…"

He looked around then said "acha tum yahin ruko…me dekhta hun…gari ko kese yahan tak laya ja sakta hai…"

Abhijeet rushed in the direction and tries to drive the car towards the kachha road but the car protest angrily and he punches on the staring.

"Nahi…Daya ko hi yahan tak lana parey ga…"

He rushes back towards Daya and wakes him up again with "Daya…humein gari tak jana ho ga… chalo…uthna hai…"

"Per sir me…"

"Han…uthna hai tumhe…(patted his cheeks) dekho meri tarf dekho…"

Daya tries to focus on Abhijeet. Abhijeet takes the advantage and bring on of Daya's hand over his shoulder while spporting his waist with his hand and presses the pressure bandage with other one

He said "tum apna pura weight mujh pe de do…bas ye yaad rakhna k tumhe sona nahi hai…"

Daya tried to node and was about to topple forward, but Abhijeet manages it well and bring him to the standing position, but he can feel that it will be difficult to travel this distance to the car in this condition. He drags Daya for some minutes then heard a groan "sir"… he can understand that Daya is feeling an extreme pain in upper torso due to the pressure of their dragging.

He closes his eyes and said "I am sorry Daya…per ye to karna ho ga na…per thori himmat karo…"

He drags him some more then feels Daya completely staggering on him. And he is not strong enough to drag him completly

He took a deep breath and made Daya sit on the ground itself and said "acha…tum..tum yahin ruko me ata hun…"

And rushes back towards thew car. Bring back the water bottle and attaches it with Daya's lips with "thora pani piyo…hum phir se koshish karte hain…pi lo…tum thora pani pi lo…"

Daya was drinking the water when Abhijeet checked the wound, it was bleeding again.

He bit his lips and applied one more pressure bandage over the old one and pulled him up.

"Bas kuch or kadam…gari tak chaley jaein…phir to hospital jana hai na…kuch nahi ho ga…"

"Sir…agar kuch…aap…ACP sir se…"

"Shut up Daya…"

Abhijeet scolded angrily which results a jerk in Daya's body.

Abhijeet said in a soft broken tone "please…tum aisa kuch mat socho…aisa nahi sochna hai na tumhe..chalo…"

And they continued the journey in the silence. And as gently as he can he lowers Daya on to a passenger seat and pushes the seat backward. He then rushes to the drivers side, closes the door softly not to create any jerk and he started the car in backward direction. Pulled out his phone and put it on dash board and continued

"Han Aditya bolo...hum gari mein hain…hospital jo tum keh rahey they…kahan pe hai…"

Aditya too was riding towards that vary hospital started giving the location and the landmarks.

After getting the location Abhijeet said "acha.. tum…tum apna phone on rakhna theek hai…?hum…hum shayad…"

Aditya said in a determined tone "phone ko..chaltey rehne dena…kaatna mat…koi problem ho to…"

Abhijeet made an understanding face and replied "ok…tum arahe ho na?"

Aditya just hmmed

And he sped up the car. He was trying his best to drive smoothly but the car, still hits a bump here a bump there. He can hear groans and hissig grunts whenever the car hit any bumps. After reaching the intersection of the jungle and the road goint towards the hospital, Abhijeet gets a chane to glance at Daya who is still in semiconscious state.

Abhijeet asked softly " thora or pani…"

'Nahi…thora bhi hilta hun to…" And he stopped.

Abhijeet canuderstand that whenever Daya trying to move, a sharp pain is shooking down in his upper torso and its not so convenient to drinl water in this matter. Abhijeet didn't carry on the conversation and tried to speed up the car more but found it difficult to drive the speeding car smoothly in a village side road. The constant horns of his car is getting scolds, bad words. But he is paying no heed and driving the car ahead with a grim determination.

R and R please


	17. Chapter 17

**Reviewers thanks a lot for your precious review**

After ten minutes of driving he finally stops the car outside the hospital. He glanced at Daya, whose head was tilted to a side and Eyes still glassy, giving a signal that he is not fully unconscious. Abhijeet pated his cheek

"Daya utho...dekho aa gaye hospital."

Daya just groaned

He already called for a stretcher. He got down from the car and opened a passenger side door when he saw four ward boys coming with the stretcher.

Abhijeet accompanied the ward boys and stopped just outside the emergency room. He was asked to fill up the form and after doing that he was sitting on the bench outside when felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and found Aditya standing there

"Kaha hai Daya?"

"Operation chal raha hai..."

"Acha..tum betho me dekhta hun..kia kuch bataya doctors ne?"

He shook his head in no.

Aditya said "theek hai tum wAit karo...me dekh k aata hun...agar kuch pata chalta hai to.."

Aditya move to the reception, gave his identity and asked for the progress. To which he get assured that Daya is in good hands and operation is still going on. As the arrow not only injured the muscles but also niked some of blood vessels which is being repaired.

Aditya came back to Abhijeet, passes the information and sits beside him.

Abhijeet said in a tried tone " bahut khoon nikal raha tha.."

Aditya turned to him and found Abhijeet was still looking towards his shirt where large amount of blood is present. He can understand that Abhijeet has washed his hand but his shirt is still carrying the evidence. He can feel if his shirt is carrying so much blood then how much blood Daya have lost.

He sighed " tum log bas wahan do hi gaye they..."

"Haan...team aney wali thi..per un k aney mein waqt tha...hum yahin pass mein aye they..info mili kuch logon k barey mein to chaley gaye...socha bhi nahi tha...k ye sab...wo theek to ho jaye ga na Aditya?"

Aditya nodded but didn't say anything. He is also feeling lost. He has lost one of his friend, now he is getting another one. But if he loses him, it will be very hard.

Abhijeet looks at Aditya for few minutes then says "Tum aaj laut rahy they..."

Aditya again silently nodded.

AbhJeet feels Aditya can't speak now without expelling out his emotions which he is not ready to do. So Abhijeet leave the matter and stays silent.

After about one hour doctor came out said Daya has lost enough blood. Although they have repaired the wound, some poison mixed with blood can be dangerous. Before 48 hours they can not assure anything. Now he has bieng given blood . So they have to wait for 48 hours to get any assurance. After doctor left, Abhijeet sat down tiredly and Aditya remains standing silently for few seconds then said

"Me..mein...ata hun.."

"Kahan ja rahey ho..."

"Wo...me mein...doctor se kuch baat karta hun...phir tumhare team members ko bhi to inform karna hai...me kar k ata hun..tum..tum ruko yahin me ata hun..."

He turned to go, after few steps he heard "Aditya..."

"Han..."

"Koi faida nahi hai jany ka.."

Aditya turned towards Abhijeet with "Kia matlab? "

"Muje pata hai...na tumhe doctor se baat karni hai..na meri team ko inform karna hain..team members ko inform kar chuka hun me..wo log aa rahy hain...kuvh yahan pe aaein ge..kuch spot pe jaein ge...or raha doctors ka sawal..to wo tumhe is se zada kuch bataein ge nahi...jo abhi bata k gaye...koi bhi reports tumhe dekhni hotin tum mere samney mang lete..."

"me...in"

"Tum dil ka bojh halka karny k liye ja rahey ho..."

Aditya looked at Abhijeet with a jerk and then towards the floor memorizing the floor design

Abhijeet stood up with "muje ye nahi pata...k pehle kesi dosti thi humari...kia thi..me tumhe kitna samjhta tha..kitna nahi...per ab itna to samjhta hi hun..k kab tum jhoot bol rahey ho...or ye bhi k..jitna tum apney aap ko strong dikhatey ho na...k tum sab kuch sportsmen sprit k hisaab se lete ho... wese tum ho nahi..."

Aditya still didn't look up

Abhijeet patted his shoulder with "betho..."

"Me...in"

"Betho..."

He sat down tiredly with "muje bhi to dar lagta hai Abhijeet..."

Abhijeet smiled a little with "meine kab kaha...k tumhe dar nahi lag sakta...ya lagna nahi chahiye..Daya tumhara bhi to dost hai...tum bhi insaan ho...doctor ho to kia hua...dar saktey ho..mere samney bhi dar saktey ho...mujh se keh bhi saktey ho.."

Aditya looked at Abhijeet with lots of hope. Abhijeet sat beside him and patted his shoulder with

"Tumhara Jeet na sahi...aik aur insaan honey k natey hi sahi..share karo ge..to acha lagey ga tumhe.."

Aditya closed his eyes and nodded. Both are silent because they know there is nothing to share but only feel.

After nearly 42 hours when Abhijeet nearly given up his hope a nurse came out of ICU informing that Daya has gaining back his senses. Aditya was pacing in the hospital corridor from nearly half an hour, now immediately sat back with "suna tum ne.."

Abhijeet just nodded, relief clearly evident from his face.

From last 42 hours they were here in this corridor on the same bench taking the turns and pacing, going for bathroom breaks and two times gone out to feed themselves.

The nurse also inform them that doctor Will check Daya and after that they can move inside.

When the nurse left, Abhijeet turned towards Aditya with "mein sir ko call kar deta hun...sir...Asha or Sudhakar ab bhi us jungle mein hain..."

He moved outside found Freddy coming inside. He Too was here in the hospital but in turns going to beauru and coming over here.

Freddy looked at him with hope and he nodded.

"Han hosh aa gaya hai Daya ko...tum ander jao...Aditya hai wahan...me sir ko call kar k aata hun.."

He move forward then stopped and turned "acha Fredricks suno..."

"G sir..."

"Aditya shayad ghar janey ki baat karey ga..usey koi kaam hai...usey kehna me aa jaun...phir wo kaam ko nikley."

"G..".

Fredricks looks confused and its understandble. Abhijeet himself didn't know how he can read Aditya so well.

After the basic checkup Daya was declared as fit as he can, after such a grave injury. Both Abhijeet and Aditya move to meet him, but

Aditya stopped at the door with " tum..tum ander jao...me bahir hun.."

Abhijeet gave him a look clearly stating that he is not believing on what Aditya is showing and said in a stubborn tone "chalo ander..."

They both move inside found Daya resting with closed eyes.

Aditya said " itne deir so k bhi dil nahi bhara..."

Daya opened his eyes found both of them together with a smile on their faces.

Aditya can feel Daya is looking at them as if they are two different species under the microscope. He feels uncomfortable. But Abhijeet can feel what Daya is trying to understand

Abhijeet said in soft tone "ab theek lag raha hai?"

Daya nodded with "sir...aap..yahin pe.."

"Han...yahin tha..ye bhi to Janna tha...k me ne itna acha first aid jo diya...wo kaam aya k nahi..Aditya bhi yahin tha...usi ne muje sarey directions diye..to usey bhi janna tha na..k wo sahi doctor hai ya nahi..."

Hearing the light tone both pair of eyes shifted on Abhijeet and Abhijeet give him the "what" look clearly, so they diverted their gazes.

Daya turned to Aditya with "tum kahin bahir gaye they na.."

"Han gaya tha..or wapis laut hi raha tha...jab tumhare sir ne call kiya or bataya k un ghundon ne tumhe sher bhaloo kuch samjh k teer maar diya.."

Abhijeet gave a grin and said "wese ab tum sach mein theek ho na?"

"Han sir...wese muje yaad nahi...me yahan kese pohancha..."

Abhijeet sighed with "bari mushkil se..."

And explain the whole from first aid and then car ride and everything and finished with "Aditya bhi adhey ghanty mein aa gaya... tab se yahin betha hai..."

Daya gave a shy smile to both of them and said "thank u..."

Aditya just nodded while Abhijeet said in a serious tone " wese agar tum theek ho..or doctors permission de dein...to I think tumhe Mumbai shift kiya ja sakta hai..city hospital mein to wese bhi humara aik bed book hi rehta hai...to wahin shift..."

"Sir hospital ki kia zaroorat hai..."

"Aditya doctor tha ye to pata hai muje..tum doctor kab se ban gaye..."

"Nahi sir mein to..."

"Good...han to me doctor se baat kar leta hun...agar Mumbai shift ka kehtey hain to kar dein ge..Aditya tum bhi humarey sath hi chalna phir kar lena join..tum hospital mein ho ge to Daya bhag bhi nahi paye ga..."

"Sir..."

"Nahi...me ne suna hai...sir se..k kuch saal pehle tum ne hospital se bhagney ka record banaya tha...bas wohi keh raha tha...theek hai tum log batein karo..me baat kar k ata hun..doctor se..."

And he moved out.

Daya turned towards Aditya who is looking really uncomfortable and out of place.

He said softly "sir kafi badley huey lag rahey they..."

Aditya nodded "han...achanak se kafi sudhar gaya..."

"G..." Daya replied in a smily tone

"Wese tumhe koi pain to nahi hai...insetion k area mein..koi contusion..kuch.."

"Han confusion to hai..per sirf sir ko le ke.."

"Wo to muje bhi hai...per us k alawa kuch..."

"Nahi us k alawa kuch nahi..."

"Acha hath hilao zara...aur pair..."

"Aditya..." but the irritated tone didn't disturb Aditya from his mission

"Kia...me doctor hun...to..doctry to karun ga hi..."

Daya sighed and surrendered himself to the doctor 's inspection

After reaching Mumbai and freeing from formalities Aditya moved back to his house and joined the duty form very next day.

Abhijeet too after spending an hour or two with Daya said "Daya..Wo log to pakrey gaye hain jungle se...per sir ko Delhi jana hai...To..muje beauru jana ho ga.. Sir keh rahey they koi senior...mein aur wo bhi senior!"

He gave a sarcastic smile to which Daya said " sir aap abhie bhi wese hi soch rahe hain..."

"Nahi me kuch soch nahi raha tha...acha tum rest karo...doctors ki baat manna... me chalta hun...kal aata hun..theek hai..."

"Per sir meri release..."

"Doctor ne kaa teen char din baad.."

"Per sir itne din ki zaroorat nahi thi...matlab aik teer hi to..."

"Zehreela teer..."

"Haan...matlab wohi..k aik teer hi to..."

"Han...to kia lagney se tumhe hospital mein rehna tha?"

"G...?"

"Nai...sirf teer laga to tumhe hospital mein nahi rehna...kia lag jata...k tum ruk jatey yahan..."

"G...?"

Abhijeet sighed with "Sochtey raho...me nikalta hun.."

Daya gave an annoyed look with "jee!"

Abhijeet smiled with "khayal rakhna apna..."

And moved out.

Daya stretched his neck with "sir free bhi ho jatey hain na...to bhi dar lagta hai.. Kia sir pehle aise they? Aditya se poochun...nahi..wo sensitive hai is mamley mein...(sighed) chal beta Daya...abhi teen char din yahin aram karna hai...apna hi ghar samjh isey.."

And he closes his eyes.

R and R please


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviewers thanks a lot for your precious review**

After three days doctor declare that Daya is now fit for release and the very next day he Will be released.

But Abhijeet was unable to come that day he just call Aditya and informed that.

Aditya came inside Daya' s room and found him reading a magazine.

He said "aik good News hai..." 

"Meri release ho gai?"

Aditya laughed with "Arey nahi baba...kal ho ga.."

"Ooohh"..Daya made a face.

"Areyy...aik hi din ki to baat hai...wese tumhare sir aaj nahi aaein ge...koi court jana hai...phir late night kisi case ki wajah se baar mein..."

"Sir akele jaein ge?"

Aditya was saying all the things while looking over Daya's chart, now turned to him with

"Ghabrao nahi...wo akela nahi jaye ga...sath mein Asha bhi ho gi.."

"Acha...nahi..bas me..."

"Its ok...wese kia parh rahey they?"

"Han...ye magazine na..is mein sab k birth date k hisaab se insaan ka nature...likes dislikes sab mention hain..."

Aditya made a face and sighed so daya continued

"Nai...dekho ho saktey hain na...har insaan alag alag hota hai kiun k us k birth date alag hotey hain.."

"Acha?"

"Dekho..agar hum dono aik hi din paida hotey to dono k sarey characters aik jese ho jatey"

"Hey bhagwan..."

"Acha bolo...tumhara birth date kia hai..."

"21..".

"Arey pura bolo..."

"21 September...ab year bhi bolna hai?"

"Nahi...year rehne do..aik second 21 September...matlab...3 din baad..."

"Teen nahi char..."

"Han? "

"Abhi 12 nahi bajey...''

"Khair ...aj Wednesday...kal Thursday parson Friday...Saturday...Saturday ko..?"

"Hmm..."

"Tum ne kaha kiun nahi..."

"Kia kahun..."

"Nahi...kuch nahi..." and he move back to magazine.

He looked at the magazine but it's clear from his face that he is not reading anything.

After few seconds he turned towards Aditya who was writing something on prescription and called

"Aditya?"

"Hmm...wese ye dawai..tumhare doctor ne nahi di hai...per me likh raha hun...painkiller hai...rest to tum karo ge nahi...to jarurat parey gi is ki..."

"Aditya.."

"Han bolo bhi..."

"Wo dawai choro...me keh raha tha k tumhe birthday..."

"Daya...Daya please...ab is umar mein birthday koi celebrate nahi karta...chalo..me nikalta hun abhie...kal Abhijeet aa jaye ga tumhe release karwaney...meri duty second half mein hai to shayad me na aa paun...us ko ye prescription de dena...kehna utha ley ye medicines bhi..."

"Hmm"

Aditya moved out and Daya remain sitting in the same position thinking

"Sir...or Aditya har Sal zaroor aik sath celebrate karte hon ge...per pichley do saal se to...humein pata hi nahi tha...k Aditya ka birthday kab aya ...per...is baar...sir se baat karun kia? Nahi ...ye indono k beech ka mamla hai...me sir ko kuch suggest nahi karun ga...bas aise hi inform karun ga..han...ye theek hai...kal hi baat karta hun.."

Next day after getting released and taken home by Abhijeet, Daya was looking for a chance to start the conversation.

After reaching home Abhijeet stated "acha tum na...aj jitna ho sakey kam hilna...kiun k doctors keh rahey hain...k ghao to bhar gaye hain...per zada moments se problem ho sakti hai...tum duty agley haftey join kar rahey ho..."

"Per sir...agley haftey.."

"Acp sir se baat karo ge..."

"Nahi sir...theek hai..."

"Good...or...khaney ki fikar mat karna...me ne samney k aik home service ko bol diya hai...wo ghar k baney khaney supply kartey hain ...to..khany ka koi masla nahi ho ga...or rahi baat boredom ki...to me tumhe teen char din ka file work de jaun ga aaj sham hi..."

"Sir.." Daya protested

"Kia hua cheekh kiun rahey ho..."

"Nahi me bore nahi houn ga sir..."

Abhijeet suppresses his smile with " theek hai...pakka na...beauru aney ki zid to nahi karo ge..? K bore ho raha hun muje beauru ana hai..."

"Nahi sir...bilkul nahi..."

Abhijeet nodded and move towards the kitchen when Daya said "aap ko pata hai...21 ko Aditya ka birthday hai..."

Abhijeet stopped frowned for a moment and then said "Is 21 ko?"

"Han..."

"Tumhe...us ne bataya..."

"Nai..wo Han matlab hum..."

Abhijeet looked at him questioningly and Daya explains

Abhijeet sighed with " shayad do saal...(then stopped himself with )Daya...matlab..Wo keh raha hai k is umar mein koi celebrate nahi karta...Per humein kia...mtlb hum ko kuch.."

"G sir..muje bhi yehi lagta hai...k humein ek surprise..."

"Per kese..."

"Kyun sir..."

"Humein to kuch nahi pata na us k barey mein...ye bhi nahi pata k...usey Kia pasand hai Kia nahi..sab us k hisaab se hona chahiye na..."

Daya nodded then looked towards Abhijeet found him really guilty, confused and lost.

"Sir aap sach mein celebrate karna chahte hain na Aditya ki birthday? "

Abhijeet looked at him and Daya continue " nahi...matlab purana wala Abhijeet karta tha..is liye aap celebrate karna chahte hain ya..aap ko sach mein lagta hai k Aditya ko aik surprise milna chahiye"

Abhijeet took a deep breath and started "dekho Daya muje nahi pata k purana Abhijeet Kia karta tha...me us ki jagah shayad kabhi nahi le paun ga..or ye me ne pichle kuch dino mein samjh liya hai..."

"Sir.."

"Kuch batein aisi hoti hain Daya..jo aik baar kho jati hain...to phir kabhi nahi miltin...kuch haq..kuch rishtey...khair choro..per...ye...aaj ka Abhijeet bhi chahta hai ..k Aditya ki birthday mein kuch ho..koi celebration waghera..per.."

"Koi per war nahi...aap muje bas kal ka din dijiye...kal me aap ko Aditya ki favorite dish, favorite color, favorite destination, favorite gift sab kuch pata kar k bata dun ga..."

"Kese.."

"Sir ye to secret hai na.."

"Acha...to muje is k liye kuch karna hai.."

"Umm..han..agar Aditya aap ko call kary...or mere barey mein poochey to..ap ne usey ye kehna hai...k aap do din bahut busy hain...or..mujh se milney nahi aa paein ge..."

"Per me to..."

"Sir..."

"Theek hai theek hai..bol dun ga..."

"Aik or kaam bhi .."

"Kia.."

"Agar me aap ko message karun k abhi mat aiye to aap ko nahi ana hai.."

"Wo kiun..."

"Arey sir...agar Aditya yahan aye ...or aap bhi aa jaein to...wo samjh jaye ga na..K ye hum dono ka plan hai..."

Abhijeet sighed with with a murmur "tum cid officer kiun ban gaye...tumhe to criminal banna tha..."

" sir...kuch kaha apne"

"Kuch nahi...theek hai...dono hi batein yaad rakhun ga...ab me tumhe doodh de k nikalta hun..."

"Sir...doodh ka Kia karna hai..."

"Dekhna hai..."

And Abhijeet move towards the kitchen leaving Daya pouting and grumbling

…

Aditya was Driving back from hospital. It's a normal casual day for him. From last two days he didn't get a chance to visit Abhijeet place as Abhijeet was busy in some case. Daya is much better now and trying his best to convince them to join bureau. But he is the one and they are two. So, the majority wins.

Today, a quiet normal day for him. He went to hospital, Emergency case happened, a youth having a head injury. He treated him initially then refer him to the neurosurgeon. But the boy is fine now which is quiet relaxing.

His mind is telling him that today is his special day but he knows, it's not very happening for him for past two years.

He was just taking a turn from hospital lane when his cell rang. He glanced at the caller id and pick up the phone.

"Han Abhijeet bolo…"

"Aditya…"

"Kia hua…tumhari sansein kiun phool rahi hain…"

"Wo…tum…han…tum …ghar aa jao abhie k abhie…"

"Per hua kia?"

"Kaha na…bas aa jao…."

And Abhijeet cut the call.

He murmured "aisa bhi kia ho gaya…."

Applied the back gear and turned the car towards Abhijeet's home.

R and R please


	19. Chapter 19

**Reviewers thanks a lot for your precious review**

He parked his car when saw Daya's bike already there and the main door slightly opened .he got tensed , may be Daya is facing some health issues due to that poison. He move forward. A melodious tone is coming from inside, but he cant figure out. He pulled out his cell and called Abhijeet while stepping up the stairs. But he heard the mobile ringer from the other side of door. And that melodious tone becoming more louder now. Abhijeet is not picking up the call but its nothing new.

Aditya turn on his mobile torch and moved inside. It dark but he saw some candles on the centre table and that sound is still there. Now he concentrates. This melodious tone is his favorite music when he was a kid from then on. This is the music which helped him in his maths homework. This is the music which helped him to sleep in his hard times. He move forward when heard a switch being turned on and he saw his favorite flavor blue berry cake and two candles demonstrating his age just beside as he doesn't like them on the cake. A mighty size balloon is hanging on the fan and two voices behind whispering a short happy birthday to u.

He turned and found both of them standing in front of dining table and on the table there are various dishes. He move forward and glancing at the dishes he got a second shock in just half in hour. All are his favorite items. He looked up at Daya who pointed towards Abhijeet.

He look towards Abhijeet who was looking shy and embarrsed. But some other feel was also there in his eyes along with that shyness.

Aditya scowled and Abhijeet gave a stupid smile with: nai….wo birthday…

Aditya murmured; tum ne..ye sab…matlab…ye kia hai…

Tumhara birthday celebration. ..

Tum ne?

Abhijeet took a breath and smiled: hmmm…cake kaat lein…

Aditha nodded mechanically and move towards the cake, when Daya called from behind.

Wese…tumhe kuch missing nahi lag raha?

Aditya gave a smile with: wese…icecream nahi dikha muje…

Abhijeet said: ab wo to nahi bana sakta na me…tum cake kaat lo…aa jaye gi wo bhi…

Daya said: pehle hi aa jati…per sir ko to itni jaldi pari thi tumhe bulane ki k bas…

Three of them shared a smile and he move towards the cake. He is standing in front of the cake, looking towards it but not blowing up the candles.

Abhijeet said in a low tone: kia hua…koi…problem.

Aditya said: nahi…ye sab kuch bohat…bohat foreign sa lag raha hai…

Abhijeet looked up found Daya moving towards kitchen, he got the idea that Daya is giving them time and he tries to utilize it, without ruining it further.

He said while looking down: sorry…

Sorry kiun keh rahey ho tum…

Me khud mein itna ulajh gaya tha k…muje ye realize hi nahi hua k me apne sath sath kisi or ko bhi uljha raha hun…

Nahi Abhijeet…shayad humare hi rawaiiye mein koi problem thi…hum wo rawaiiye nahi rakh paye…jo rakhna chahiye…hum ne humesha bas tumhe compare kiya hai…tumhare naye wajood ko hum ne accept nahi kiya…isi liye shayad… (he took a deep breath) chalo cake kaat lete hain…Daya ko bhi bula lo…

And they move towards the centre table.

Aditya blew the candles and cut the cake. He forwarded a piece towards Abhijeet while looking in to his eyes. Abhijeet smiled a little take the bite and did the same with Aditya. Aditya took the piece but is looking like he is disturb with something.

He turned towards Daya when heard: "ADI…"

Aditya turned towards Abhijeet with such a jerk as if he has got a whiplash.

Abhijeet smiled softly and forwarded a wrapped gift with: birthday gift…

Tum ne kia bulaya mujhe…?

Kiun(Abhijeet was directly looking in to his eyes)

Tum….

Abhijeet sighed with: usey cake khila do…

Han..

And Aditya fed the cake to Daya. Daya give him a gift which he accepted with Thank u…

Daya move towards the dining table with: me khana serve karta hun…

Abhijeet forwarded the gift again: isey nahi kholo ge?

Aditya silently took the gift and was about to open the wrapper when

Abhijeet said: wese tum ne permission nahi di….(Aditya looked at him questioningly he continues)Bula sakta hun na…. **ADI**

Aditya closed his eyes tightly when Abhijeet said: shayad de di na permission…

Aditya gave him a watery smile and got busy in opening the gift.

He was standing in the door way

and Abhijeet is boiling the milk for coffee. He felt someone's presence so turned and saw Aditya staring at the kitchen counter where 4 dishes full of different food items are placed. ALL are his favorites. It's evident from his face that he is not present here mentally

Abhijeet wave his hand in front of Adi's eyes and said: kia hua? Kabhi dekha nahi kia khana….

Han? (he jerked)

Abhijeet asked again: kia hua?

Adi smiled lightly with : nahi….wo me…soch raha tha k…actually jab tum logon ne mera birthday celebrate kiya tha…us hadsey k baad….to bas usi k barey mein….

Abhijeet closed his eyes for a second then said: me … me ne kitna bura behave kiya na….un dino mein,….sab k sath…sab ka dil dukhaya….

Adi shook his head: nahi….me tumhe pichle 20 saal se yehi baat samjhata aa raha hun…k tum ghalat nahi they…wo waqt kharab tha…situation aisi thi k…tum ne jo kiya…wo bilkul natural tha….

Abhijeet stays silent and turned towards the stove and turned it off.

Feeling the environment dull and sad

Adi said: wese….muje aaj tak aik baat samjh na aaii…

Abhijeet turned towards him with: kia?acha aik minute ruko… bahar chal k baat kartey hain…me zara pani rakh dun…coffee k liye…sahib ko khaney k foran baad coffee chahiye hoti hai …

Aditya smiled and moved to the lounge.

Abhijeet came back and sat on the couch opposite to Aditya.

Ab bolo….

Aditya started:han to…me keh raha tha k… Tum logon ne sab pata kese lagaya… k muje kia pasand hai kia nahi…me kia shoq se khata hhun…kon sa brand pehenta hun…kesa music sunta hun…

Abhijeet grinned: aap bhool rahey hain doctor Aditya k aap do do cid officers k dost hain….

Adi made a face: han pata hai…ab asal baat uglo ge?

Tum ne hi to bataya tha sab bhool gaye/?

Me ne…me ne kab bataYA…kis ko bataya…

Arey arey arey,,….shant gadadhari bheem shant….

Adi jerked his head: acha bolo…

Han… tumhe yaad hai… Daya hospital se aney k aik din baad…tumhe fon kiya….or kaha wo bohot bore ho raha hai….tum us waqt duty off kar k ghar k liye nikal rahey they,….

Han…..(Adi was utterly confused)

Tum ghar aye…. Daya tumhare sath wo magazine le k phir se betha….us mein tumhare birthdate k hisaab se jo jo traits they…wo bolta gaya…or tum batatey gaye….k tumhe ye pasand hai ye nahi…

Adi was listening all this with open mouth, he remembers

How Daya kept asking him different questions. His favorite color, Favroite icecream flavor, His favorite brand for watches and favorite music. First he was feeling irritated but soon his intrest developed.

And these words came out from his mouth: o….my …..GOD itna sab…

Abhijeet smiled and nodded

Aditya (expressions): wese… ye achanak se…meri birthday celebrate karne ka idea aya kahan se tum logon ko…matlab…Daya hospital se release hua…to foran hi…

Abhijeet sighed with: tab se nahi…

Acha?

Abhijeet looked at Adi seriously and said: Tab se nahi…mere dimagh mein aisa kuch ghoom raha tha..bohat pehle se…

Adi frowned feeling the seriousness in Abhijjet's tone.

Abhijeet continued: jis din tum ne party mein ja k sharab pi thi….

Adi averted his gaze with embarrsing smile rubbing his neck.

Abhijeet said: nazrein mat churao…pi to thin a sharab…or bewrah ban k rastey mein ghoom rahey they…

Aditya again protest: Abhijeet me to bas ghar aa raha tha…

Han han theek hai…to us din…us din se lag raha tha k tum apney **JEET** ko bahut miss kar rahey ho…

Aditya looked away, this time not in embarrassment but to hide something.

Abhijeet stopped the sentence and intruppted himself with: wese…tum ne mujh se itni sari batein pooch lin… ab me tum se aik baat poochon…

Aditya nodded: han poocho…

Kia tumhara Jeet…mujh se kafi alag tha?

Aditya casually said: kiun ye kiun pooch rahey ho…

Nai…itney saal ho gaye…dosti bhi kafi gehri ho gai…mazaq bhi hota hai…sab kuch share kartey ho ye to pata nahi….per sharing bhi hoti hai….lekin tum ne mujhe…kabhi bhi **JEET** nahi bulaya…kiun?

Aditya said seriously: tum chahtey ho…k me tumhein bulaun?

Abhijeet replied: mere chahne ya na chahney ki baat nahi hai….

Aditya took a deep breath and said: mera tumhe Jeet na bulaney k reason ye nahi hai….k tum alag ho ya Jeet alag tha…ye reason nahi hai….balke ye k…jo Jeet tha na…us k liye first preference me tha….mausi maa k baad mein hi tha us ki piriority…per ab me nahi hun…or na kabhi ho sakta hun….

Abhijeet tries: tum aisa kiun soch rahey ho…ab tak…itney saal se…please…

Aditya stopped him with: nahi…tum ye mat samjhna k me jealous hun…ye sab to kab ka chala gaya…

Abhijeet looked down, guilt is clearly visible in his eyes

Nahi…me tumhe guilt feel nahi karwana chahta….or wo feeling janey k zimmedar tum nahi ho….dekho ab waqt k sath mature bhi to hua hun na….tumhe pata hai kia… Daya or tum mein jo chemistry hai…wo hum mein pehle bhi nahi tha… hum mein kahin na kahin…balance nahi tha….jitna me tum pe depend karta tha…tum nahi kartey they….jis tarha se tum muje support kartey…me nahi kar pata tha…per tum mein…or Daya mein wo balace hai…or me is ko le k proud bhi hun…per ab wo baat nahi rahi…to mera Jeet bhi nahi raha

Abhijeet doesn't know what to say, so

Aditya continued : tumhe pata hai Abhijeet…hamarey dil mein apne har aik rishteyk liye alag alag khali jagah hoti hain…jin ko wo particular rishta hi bharta hai…or jab wo rishta door ho jaye…to wo khali ho jati hai…or koi doosra rishta usey nahi bhar sakta…mere liye bhi…JEET k rishtey ki jagah khali ho chuki hai…me ne tumhe itney salon mein Jeet is liye nahi bulaya kiun k…wo Jeet…or is Abhijeet k liye …mere dil mein alag alag jagah hain…is Abhijeet ka alag haq hai…jo me us JEET ko kabhi nahi de sakta…

Abhijeet said in low tone "tum miss krte ho na?"

Aditya nodded unmindfully then said in bit light tone: wese…mujhe is waley Abhijeet se aik faida bhi hai….me itna strong nahi tha…jitna aaj hun…apne decisions khud nahi le pata tha…itney time mein muje…apne fesle khud lene ki adat par gai ab…to ye Daya ka Abhi hi theek hai mere liye…

Both shared a smile, but something is there which is making them feel awkward.

Itna sannata kiun hai bhaee..

Daya entered in with two big ice cream tubs in his hands. Aditya looked at him shockingly

Tum…itni sari ice cream le k aye ho…purwy mahiney ka stalk?

Nahi…. Ye to bas teen din…

Ufff… tum na sachhi k bhaloo hi ho…

They shared a laugh but Abhijeet restrict himself to smile. He said: me zara wo coffee ka pani…(then said to Daya) la…ye mujhey de…

Daya handed him the move forward towards kitchen.

He put the tubs in freezer and turned towards the stove. Water was about to boil up. He sat the cups in the tray and glanced outside.

Aditya and Daya are laughing on something.

He smiled looking at them(pov) : in dono mein to kafi achi dosti ho gai…Meri or Aditya ki bhi ho gai…lekin kahin na kahin…kuch na kuch missing hai…shayad aik baar jo yaadein kho jaein…to kabhi nahi miltin…or nayi banney wali yadon or purani yaadon mein aik gap rehta hai humesha…

He poured the boil water in the cups and sighed

han ye sach hai k…me aaj Daya ki jagah kabhi kisi ko de nahi paun ga…. Lekin ye bhi sach hai k muje aaj bhi bahutkhawish hoti hai…ye janney ki…k wo pura wala Abhijeet…is ka JEET…ma ka JEET…wo kesa tha…wo Abhijeet jo college mein love letter likhta tha…wo kesa tha…

he put the coffee better in the mugs and started stirring it with spoon.

me aaj flirt achey se kar sakta hun…per letter likhney ki baat se hi muje ghabrahat ho jati hai…wo Abhijeet jo shayiri likhta tha…wo kesa tha…jo har waqt kisi ko tease karta tha…kisi ko jitwany k liye khud us se pit jata tha…

He added the milk in two cups as Aditya likes the black coffee. He once again glanced at the two and sighed

.per shayad me ye sab kabhi na jaan paun….kisi se keh bhi na paun….apni ye feeling….per muje janney ki khawish humesha rahey gi…ye gap humesha rahey ga…..

He smiled looking at the two: per…zindagi itni bhi mushkil nahi…kamiyan har kisi ki life mein hoti hain...agar zindagi zakham deti hai…to wohi zindagi un zakhmon pe marham bhi deti hai…jese mujhey diye…do do marham…shayad mera zakham kabhi bhi bhar na paye…lekin jab kabhi us mein dard uthta hai….to is Marham ki wajah se mujh mein…us takleef se larney ki taqat aa jati hai…

He grab the tray and move towards the hall.

 **THE END**

 _ **R and R please**_


End file.
